Because of Him
by Choppy1993
Summary: After witnessing Yi Jeong cheating on her in a club, Ga-Eul rushed out in tears only to be stop by someone she is familiar with. It's a GaBin FanFic! REad and REVIEW! There's a banner so check it out! Chapter 24 is OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**This was just something I wrote a long time ago but didn't have the courage to put up. This is GaBin Fanfiction. I really wanted to write one for the longest time and then this came to me in a dream. It's short and I don't know if it should stay a oneshot or be more. That's still undecided at the moment. If this get a couple of good reviews then maybe. But if people don't respond then I will leave it like this. This all depend on my mood. And If I get inspire to write more, then I'll post the second chapter that I didn't even start.**

**I know I should be concentrating on Wasteful Tears but only little bit of people reviewed so I'm having writer block so its SuCK!  
**

**BOF doesn't belong to me and this is merely for FUN!**

* * *

**Because of Him**

**

* * *

**

I stood there watching her from a distance. She walked passed me as she made her way toward him. I couldn't help but watched her. She was so fragile in my eyes that I didn't want her to see him like that. She stopped as she saw him. She was beautiful that night. She wore her favorite yellow trench coat over a black ruffle dress. She matched them with a pair of black heels. Her hair was in waves, falling down over her shoulders.

She froze, heartbroken by what she just saw, her boyfriend, and my friend with another girl. His arms were around the girl's waist. He whispered something in her ear as he drank his scotch. I wanted to pull her away, close her eyes so she wouldn't see this.

She stood silent for a couple of minutes, watching him. He turned his head forward and saw her. His expression was firm, not disturb by her sudden appearance.

She didn't say anything but in her eyes, you can tell she was broken by this. She quickly turned away from him and walked slowly toward where I was standing. She had her head bent down, putting her hand in front of her face as a way to cover the tears that was coming out her eyes. I watched her closely. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, her beautiful cheeks.

She glanced up to my direction and was startled to see me. She stopped and gave me quick nod as a way to knowledge my presence before departing. She slowly walked through the crowd. I clutched my drink and glanced over to Yi Jeong. He was looking over this way and I just stared at him. His eyes swayed toward me and he didn't move. He stared as I glanced toward the crowd that Ga-Eul passed by. I putted down my drink and rushed out of the club.

I pushed through the crowds and began to search for her. I turned my head back and forth until I spotted her.

I rushed to her side but she was already ahead of me. I pushed through the crowd as I made my way to her. I called out her name. She turned around and saw me. This only made her walked faster. I called out again and this time as the crowd walked through me and made an opening for me. I was able to reach her. I called her name again.

"Ga-Eul…" I said as I reached for her wrist. She stopped. She didn't turn around. I could hear her breathing slowly. Her breathing was soft and light. She sniffed away her tears as I stood behind her.

"….Ga-Eul." I said again, still holding onto her wrist. She slowly turned around and looked at me.

Her tears were flowing down her cheeks, smudging her eye make-up. Her eyes were red from the crying. Her nose was a light red-pinkish color.

"Are you alright?" I said lightly.

She sniffed again and glanced down, not giving me any eye contract. "Sunbae, I want to be alone right now." She was trying to be strong.

She was destroyed again. This wasn't the first time I've seen her like this because of him. He, my friend always breaks her heart into a million of pieces and yet again and again he said he cares and loves her. This was a cycle, an endless cycle I want to see come to an end. He's nothing but a sharp pain in her delicate heart. Even though he is my friend, I can't see her like this. It hurt too much to see her suffer because of him.

He said he loves her and yet, he always fall into some other woman's arms. He was coward and an idiot. He loves Ga-Eul but he can't be tie down. So he would do things to pull her away from him causing endless pain and trouble.

This time was far enough for me. This was the fifth time he has done something like this and every time she would forgive him. I want that to end.

Not for me but for her.

"Let's get a drink." I suggested as my hand was still around her wrist. I didn't realize I still was holding onto her. She hadn't notice either but then she eyes swayed down and saw them. She felt awkward now and shook my hand from her. It string when she did that.

"Sunbae, I…"

"I won't take no for an answer and it's better to have someone with you when you drink. It's not good to drink alone. It doesn't turn out good."

"Uh…..okay I'll drink with you, Sunbae."

"Great." I smiled, taking her by the hand and we headed toward my car.

"Ahjumma two orders of nakji bokkeum (Spicy Stir-Fried Octopus w/ Vegetables) and two bottle of Soju." I shouted to the Ahjumma as I escorted Ga-Eul to an empty table.

The Ahjumma placed two empty plates and glasses on our table and a bottle of Soju. I smiled at her as I opened the Soju bottle.

Ga-Eul sat there quietly. She hasn't said a word the whole time. "Here…" I placed a glass in front of her.

"Thanks." She said quietly. She titled her glass and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

I looked at her as I was still holding mines. "Ah…" She sighed as she set down the glass. She lightly smiled when she glanced at me.

"It's nice to see you smile again." I said looking at her.

"I didn't have anything to smile about lately." She explained.

"And you do now?"

"Thanks for convincing me to come…I didn't want to go home."

"Well it's my pleasure. If I have known that a drink would bring a smile to your face then I would have done this much earlier."

She smiled lightly. Ahjumma came to our table and placed the nakji bokkeum. I thanked her and she went to take the order of her other customers.

Ga-Eul grabbed with her fork a hand full of nakji bokkeum.

I spun my fork into the nakji bokkeum and looked up to Ga-Eul. She stuffed a spoon full of the nakji bokkeum into her mouth, her eyes swayed toward me and she turned a light red color. She was embarrassed.

"Don't stop on my count." I said, taking a bite of the nakji bokkeum.

"It's just that I haven't really spent any time with you lately, Sunbae and it's kind of awkward for me to eat in front of you."

I smiled as I found her to be so innocent and cute at this moment. My smiled changed as I began to remember her hurt face.

"Ga-Eul, why do you keep on going back to him after everything?" I asked suddenly.

"Excuse me…" She said startled by my question.

"He may be my friend but when it comes to relationships, he's not the best examples for us guys." I poured more soju into my glass and drank in one gulp. "He shouldn't have done that to you."

Ga-Eul fell silent. I continued. "He shouldn't had pull you into in all of this and make you feel miserable. I don't agree with his actions at all. He changed, Ga-Eul. He's not the same guy anymore. He's not the guy you love anymore."

"Sunbae, it was nice of you to invite me to have drinks with you but if you can excuse me, I'll leave now." She rise up and left the table. I looked at her as she walked away.

"Ga-Eul, wait." I called out to her as I took out my wallet and dropped 20000 won on the table.

I looked around the area and spotted her walking toward the stop lights.

"Ga-Eul." I said, trying to catch my breath. I touched her by the shoulder, turning her toward me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"You said you didn't want to be home right now, isn't that why you went with me?"

"Sunbae, I don't want to start something with you. I think you should go home before you'll regret this."

"Regret what? Ga-Eul, you still haven't answered my question." Ga-Eul didn't respond. "Ga-Eul, are you really going to turn a blind eye?"

"Sunbae, please….don't." Her eyes were beginning to become watery.

"He's not that guy anymore."

"You don't think I know that!" She screamed. "You don't think that every day I am with him, you don't think I can feel the coldness in his eyes. You don't think I see him flirting in front of me and act as if it was normal."

"Then why….why do you always turned a blind eye when it comes to him?"

"Because I love him, that's why…"

I looked at her and dropped my hands from her shoulders. This was far more painful than I except it would be.

"Ga-Eul, can you really love and be with someone that only makes you cry…" I said.

She looked at me, she was already in tears.

"Because I don't think I can do that….you are braver than me, Ga-Eul." I walked away from her. When I finally decided to looked back, she was already gone. "I'm such a babo." I scoffed to myself, regretting everything. Was this truly what I wanted? To have Ga-Eul mad at me? Deep down inside I couldn't help but believe that. I was mad..at her...at Yi jeong...at myself for feelings this way. I want it to end. I don't want to feel this way.

Because of him, I don't want to tear apart our friendship over a girl...but can I really sit back and watch him tear apart one of my closest friends? I think not!

* * *

**Oohhhhh, So I ended it with a cliffhanger. This can be more than a oneshot, people. If I get at least one review telling me to write more, then I will write the second chapter and post it up as soon as possible. So it's up to you, reader! **

**And It would be nice if you all at least review once in a while if I continue this! Silent Readers are welcome! but I would love it if people review! It's not like I'm asking for alot.  
**

**So anyway, You know the drill: Review and if you liked this, click Story Alert! But If you loved this, Favorite it! And if you do fave it, you are the BEST Person Ever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have more than one reviews! YAY! I thought this wouldn't have any. kekeke Thank you so much for reading and supporting this fanfic.**

**Uni13**: I love GaEul and Yi Jeong together too!But I really want to write a GaBin FanFic and this story is kinda Yi jeong and GaEul as a couple in the beginning but thenslowly goes to GaBin. So you will see some GaEul and Yi Jeong actions.

**Mikaelv:** I'm so happy that you like GaBin pairing! :)

**Monirosez:** I'm happy that you found my story interesting! And to answer your questions there will be a lot of actions between our wonderful boys. Mostly involving a certain girl. :P

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Blindside**

* * *

I stretched out my arms and yawned loudly as I got out of bed. I kept on recalling the scene I had with Ga-Eul in my mind that I couldn't sleep. I kept on thinking about her. I kept on thinking if I should get involve or not. Was it really my place to intervene? Those were all I could think of.

My eyes were blood shot red as I stared in the mirror. I drank too much and now I'm recovering from the aftermath. I felt like barfing but I composed myself and showered. My phone kept on ringing that I grabbed the nearest towel and answered it.

"Yeah…?" I answered, as I dried myself with a towel.

"It's me." A fainted voice responded. I could hear alcohol being poured into a glass. I sighed.

"Are you still drinking at this hour?"

"Yah…I need a favor." He said, as he gulped whatever he was drinking.

"And what favor do you need, Yi Jeong?"

"I need you to pick me up. I don't have my car with me. I think I left it at the club. So can you pick me up?"

I sighed again. _What was he doing_?

"Where are you?"

"I'm at The Seoul hotel…." _Why was he there? _I thought. _Did he really push the limit and slept with someone? _

"Alright, I'll be there soon…" My other line began to beep. I sighed again. I realized that I have been sighing a lot now. "Yi Jeong, you better be sober when I pick you!" I demanded before hanging up.

I clicked to my other line and answered it. After I was finished with that call, I dressed and began to drive to Seoul Hotel.

As I pulled into the hotel, I spotted Yi Jeong. He was wearing the same clothes that he wore last night. He looked like shit.

He entered the car and sighed before thanking me.

"It's no problem…did you eat breakfast yet?" I asked.

"No…I'm too hung-over to eat anything." He answered, closing his eyes and leaning back on the seat.

I glanced at him. "That why you need some foods in you…_why are you like this_?" I asked abruptly.

He opened his eyes wide and glanced at me. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you were getting better….ever since you have Ga-Eul in your life you were getting better. You stop partying and playing with girls. What happened that make you in this state?" _Didn't Ga-Eul's expression last night mean anything to you?_

The only time Yi Jeong was like this, was when his father….

"Yi Jeong, how is your mother? She's is out now right?"

Yi Jeong remained silent. He didn't answer any of my questions. He was being a stubborn asshole. I love him like a brother but when he is like this….I really don't know.

I kept my eyes on the road when I realized talking was going anywhere.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses in the middle of winter…it's not sunny at all. It's rather dull and gloomy." Yi Jeong said, looking at me.

"Ah, well I drank too much last night so my eyes are blood-shot."

Yi Jeong nodded. "So we are both hangover…what made you so hung-over?"

"Ah…" I was about to say Ga-Eul's name but I stopped myself. He doesn't need to know that. "Nothing, just felt like drinking that's all."

"Yi Jeong, last night…." I began to say but words didn't come to me.

"What about last night?"

I pulled in front of a café. It was a café that Ga-Eul loves to go to. I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was almost time for Ga-Eul to show up.

I don't know why I decided to do this. I was actually going to help Yi Jeong so he wouldn't lose Ga-Eul. I guess…I'm a good friend after all. I can't steal Ga-Eul from Yi Jeong and like Ga-Eul said last night, she willing to have a blind side for him, why can't I in this matter. Why can't I have a blind side when it comes to Yi Jeong and Ga-Eul?

I can't concern myself with them.

Yi Jeong looked around his surrounding and glared at me when he realized where we were.

"Woo Bin, why are we here?"

"Ga-Eul should come here anytime soon so you need to make up with her." I responded.

Yi Jeong couldn't believe this. "When did I say I want to make up with her anyway?" He retorted,

I shook my head. "_You don't want to make up her_?" I asked firmly. "Do want to lose her…Ga-Eul is fragile, Yi Jeong. How much more do you have to make Ga-Eul suffer by your hands?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you rather have me and Ga-Eul breaks up instead of making up?"

I closed my eyes. "Yi Jeong, didn't you at all felt guilty toward Ga-Eul?" I flashed back to last night scene. Ga-Eul in tears and Yi Jeong acted as if it wasn't anything.

Yi Jeong fell into silent. His expression changed. "Ga-Eul…she should know that its better just to give me up….our relationship was doom from the start."

"Did you always feel this way?"

"I love Ga-Eul but this relationship we have is just going to fall no matter how much I try to keep us together. It's doom to linger onto something that will just slip aw…" He stopped and stared through his rearview mirror. "She needs someone better…" He quickly turned away and faced me. "Take me home, it's useless for me to be here."

I looked at him. If he loves Ga-Eul that much, why is he letting her go? What reasons for him to think his love, his relationship with Ga-Eul was doom from the start?

To think he and her was only looking for engagement rings awhile back, to now where the love that they shared with each other only wither by every second that passed by.

As I was about to start the car, I saw Ga-Eul walking toward our way. She was with Jan Di. They were smiling and laughing as their arms linked with each other. I smiled seeing that. I missed her smile even though I saw it yesterday.

I shook my head. I can't think of her that way…not when my best friend is right beside me.

I titled my head and stared at Yi Jeong as he watched Ga-Eul walked passed us. There was pain in his eyes.

Even if I always agreed with using a blind side on Ga-Eul and Yi Jeong, I can't watch this. I have to do something.

Even if making Yi Jeong and Ga-Eul go back to together.

Even if they break up, I have to do something.

Because they are people I care for…

I love both of them.

And if something tearing them apart, I have to stop whoever or whatever it is.

Their feelings come before mines.

I drove away but stared deeply into the rear view mirror, watching Ga-Eul. This may be the last time I get to see her as more than a friend.

* * *

***sigh* Woo Bin is such a good friend that he willing to lose Ga-Eul and bring her back with Yi jeong even though he doesn't want them to be together.I am changing a little thing to what I previously wanted before. Woo Bin is going to bring Ga-Eul and Yi jeong together but his plans backfired when he realizes that he falling deeply in love with Ga-Eul as he spends time with her. **

**Next chapter: The truth behind Yi Jeong coldness and some GaBin!**

**REvIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**all my readers : Thanks for reading! and Reviewing (if you reviewed) Thank you!**

**Here the third chapter. I will warn you that there are some GaBIN in here like I promised before. I know I said this chapter will reveal why Yi Jeong is so cold but there is none :( Sorry. I promised to write the reason in the next chapter!**

**Enjoy READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Like an Idiot**

* * *

No matter what, I have to bring those idiots together again but how? Yi Jeong isn't answering any of Ga-Eul calls no matter how much she called.

I glanced at him as all us guys played poker. It was the typical Friday night. We always go to Ji Hoo's house and play poker for two hours and then retreat back home.

Ji Hoo was winning mostly the whole night. I wasn't really paying attention and Joon Pyo was on the phone trying to land a deal. For Yi Jeong, he was just listening to everyone solemnly.

It has been three days since the whole club scene. He didn't mention Ga-Eul at all. He didn't even twitch when Jan Di came into the room and ask him about it. I still could hear her voice in my ears. She was shouting really loudly.

_Flashback_

_An hour earlier:_

_I was the last one to arrive. I opened the door to only hear a familiar voice shouting. I walked closer and saw Jan Di glaring at Yi Jeong as if he just murder someone she cares about._

_I tapped Joon Pyo's arm and asked him. "What's going on?" I studied the situation. Jan Di glared was scary and frighten. Even though she was smaller than Yi Jeong, she stared at him with fire in her eyes that her small size didn't matter._

_Joon Pyo looked at me and shook his head. "I really don't know but I think it about Ga-Eul. Those are the only reasons for Jan Di to slapped Yi Jeong and almost do her famous high kick on him but Ji Hoo intervene. She's composing her herself well…knowing her."_

"_She slapped him?" I said as I swallowed the information._

"_Yeah, she left a nasty mark on him. See, it's still beating red." He pointed to the red blemish on Yi Jeong's left cheek._

"_What are they doing now?"_

_Before Joon Pyo could answer, Jan Di spoke._

"_You said you weren't hurt her sunbae! YOU SAID THAT YOU WILL PROTECT GA-EUL WITH YOUR WHOLE LIFE! So what were you thinking? You cheated on her for how long huh? How long do you have to take before you break her heart into million pieces?" She shouted angrily._

_Yi Jeong remained silent. He always remained silent when Jan Di does her shouting and screaming. This wasn't the first time or second time, this was the third time that Jan Di did her speech on Ga-Eul's behalf. The three of us just watched the bloodbath of them. This is usual, every time Yi Jeong cheated on Ga-Eul, Jan Di screamed at him. Ga-Eul doesn't scream or do anything so Jan Di does it._

_I wondered many times if Jan Di ever get tired of screaming for her._

"_You're not going to explain yourself again Sunbae?" Jan Di retorted. "When will it end for you? …Until Ga-Eul breaks up with you?" She stared at him, while Yi Jeong's eyes swayed away from her and toward mines and Joon Pyo's direction. _

"_Why don't you do that for her….? Break up with her. Cut all ties with her. That's the only way Ga-Eul is free with you….." Jan Di's eyes swayed toward Ji Hoo. "Sorry for ruining poker night." She said looking apologetic at him._

"_It's alright, Jan Di." Ji Hoo responded walking closer to her and touched one of her cheeks to reassure her. Jan Di closed her eyes and sighed._

"_Yi Jeong sunbae, sorry for shouting at you but you need to know why I do that." She glanced over at a quiet Yi Jeong. _

_Yi Jeong shook his head. "It's my fault. I have to be clearer to Ga-Eul…and explain what our relationship is. It wasn't your fault. You're just being a good friend, Jan Di. Don't apologize to me…I don't deserve it. Excuse me." Yi Jeong excused himself from us._

_Jan Di sighed as Ji Hoo held her in his arms. Joon Pyo stared at them for couple of seconds before retreating to kitchen._

"_This was going to be an interesting night…" I uttered as I sat down. _

_End of Flashback_

I remembered Jan Di's words. They echoed in my ears.

"_Why don't you do that for her….? Break up with her. Cut all ties with her. That's the only way Ga-Eul is free with you….."_

I have to bring them together before things come to that. Yi Jeong breaking up with Ga-Eul was just stupid and idiotic.

What are the reasons for him to do this? He loves Ga-Eul…so why?

He gave up his old life when he and Ga-Eul got together….so why is he retreating back there?

I touched my lips as I read my cards. I glanced at Yi Jeong. He was holding his cards but looking somewhere else. I wondered what he was doing. I studied him closely.

"Joon Pyo, we are starting!" Ji Hoo said as he called Joon Pyo from the terrace.

"Yeah hold on…I'm coming!" He shouted as he ended his call and returned back to us. "What I missed?" He asked.

"Ji Hoo is having a lucky night." I answered with a smirk as I patted Ji Hoo's back. "Winning three straight games in a row…"

"Oh really, let's see how his lucky last…" Joon Pyo smirked evilly as he saw what cards he has.

Ji Hoo and I shot a glance at each other. "Should we be worry?" I whispered.

"I don't know…I have a bad feeling about this." He replied back, glancing at his cards.

"I'm out." Yi Jeong said, putting his cards down and walking away. This was when Joon Pyo slid his hand over to Yi Jeong's cards.

Joon Pyo's eyes widen with disbelief. "That's idiot!" He said.

"Who's an idiot?" Ji Hoo asked drinking his beer.

"That rascal, his cards are…full house." Joon Pyo tossed Yi Jeong's card on the table. "Who has better cards than that?" He looked at both of us.

Ji Hoo and I glanced at each other again. My cards were crap and Ji Hoo's weren't as great as Yi Jeong. So we stared at Joon Pyo who was looking at his cards, Joon Pyo wasn't a great poker player, he basically suck but one night luck was on his side and he won dozen of games. So until now, he never let us forgot.

"Uh…." He showed his card and they were a missed.

"Yi Jeong won…" Ji Hoo said. "So why didn't he stay?"

"Maybe he wasn't confident enough?" Joon Pyo responded, stuffing some food into his mouth.

I sighed and walked away. I walked to where he was.

"You won, you know."

He turned around. "Really….that's great." He said uninterested in what I just said to him.

"Ga-Eul's on your mind?" I asked.

This threw him off but he spoke to me. "I can't seem to break things off with her….I can't bear to see her crying over me."

"If you love her so much, why cause her so much pain?"

"I can't answer that…."

"Why not? She seems to be the only one that you can really love so why?" I asked. I was about to ask him more but my phone began to buzz.

I reached into my pocket and took out my phone. "Hello…"

"Sunbae…?" Her voice….it sounded faint and light.

Why was she calling me?

I turned away from Yi Jeong. "Ga…..Ga-Eul, what's wrong?" I glanced back to Yi Jeong who was fully listening to my conversation.

"I'm sorry to ask for your help but you were the only one I know to call." She sounded tired over the phone.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly

"I'm in Busan…..and the car that I was using broke down. It's really dark and the tow company can't come until morning….sunbae I'm asking too much but can you come down and pick me up?" She pleaded.

"Ga-Eul, I'm with Yi Jeong and…"

"No…" She responded.

"Ga-Eul, you didn't let me finish…."

"I know what you are going to say and no….I can't see him now. I need to clear my mind off him."

"Is that why you are in Busan right now?"

"No…that's not the only reason. Please sunbae don't tell Yi Jeong sunbae. _Anyway, it's not like he would come_." I could feel the hurt on Ga-Eul's voice when she said those words. They stung her. She struggled through them.

"You don't know until you ask. Let me…." I turned around to see Yi Jeong but he disappeared. I walked inside but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Yah, where's Yi Jeong?" I asked.

"Oh, he left saying he has other business to attend to."

I scoffed, just couldn't believe that Yi Jeong left. "Where exactly are you?" I asked grabbing my leather jacket and keys from the coffee table.

"I'm near the exit for Seoul…it's a dirt road only two miles from the thruway." She paused.  
"Sunbae please hurry" She responded in a wearily voice.

"Don't worry Ga-Eul. I'll be there as soon as I can….." I hung up and turned to the guys before walking toward the front door. "Guys I have to go. Something came up." I uttered as I shut the door behind me and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've never remember in my whole life if I was scared or worried about anything before. When Ga-Eul called me, and told me what happened to her. I kept on thinking the worst scenarios that could happened.

This was the first time I panic.

I drove like a mad man. I pushed the speed limit to my satisfaction. I speeded through everyone. My fingers kept on tapping against my steering wheel.

I was nervous and worried. I kept on hoping she was fine. She just stranded by herself alone in the dark.

I mind pictured the worst. I shook it out of my head. I headed to the entrance of Busan and rushed to where Ga-Eul was.

I found the dirt road that Ga-Eul described. I searched for her and then there a flash of light shone straight at me. It blinded me for a second but then the light dimmed a little and there I saw… group of men surrounding Ga-Eul against her car, trying to take her somewhere.

Rage entered my whole body. I stopped the car and walked out.

"Yah, what do you think you're doing?" I screamed, getting their attentions. They turned to me and smirked as if I was nothing.

That made me pissed off. My eyes immediately went to Ga-Eul's. The guys's friends were holding Ga-Eul by her wrist. She was frightened and terrified. She mumbled something. Sunbae, I think.

"This doesn't concern you my friend." The asshole said, still having that smirk on his smug face. He walked toward me and stood in front of me, looking back to his group of friends then swayed his eyes to me.

"Not my concern…" I uttered, wrapping my hand into a fist.

The same guy placed his hand on my shoulder and patted it. "This isn't any of your business, ok. A pretty guy like you should go back to his mommy and ignored everything you saw here. Ok?" He grinned, laughing to his friends.

"Sorry, but…." And then I sucker punched the guy. "I disagreed, I won't ignore this…." I looked down at the guy. He was terrified and scared shitless.

I shook my handand looked at Ga-Eul. Her clothes were a mess….there were dirt everywhere.

_Did those assholes laid a hand on Ga-Eul? _ I thought.

I went toward all the punk's friends and had them down on the ground only seconds later. They were nothing compared to what I was used to.

I went to the leader of the group and pulled him by his collar. "If I'll see you again you're dead, got that!" I threatened him, pushing him back to the ground.

The guys nodded in fear and scrambled away, not even looking back.

I ran toward Ga-Eul. I placed my hand on one of her cold cheeks. "You're okay?" I asked worried.

She nodded as she touched my hand with her. "They didn't do anything to you….?" I asked, cleaning the speck of dirt on her cheek.

I helped her up from the ground. "No…" She replied in a faint voice. "Sunbae…." She tried to speak but stopped.

"Now I know why you and Jan Di are similar….you guys are easily targets." I muttered. "Are you a babo? Why did you just stood there and not do anything?" I scorned her. "Why didn't you defend yourself?"

She looked at me and touched my arm. "Thank you Sunbae for saving me." She lightly smiled. I scoffed but eventually smiled back.

I looked at her for a couple of seconds; thinking is she that naïve and innocent. Our eyes were gazed at each other….then after a couple of seconds, it went awkward and we both looked away.

I cleared my throat and clapped my hands together. "Let's go home." I suggested.

She nodded and tried to walk toward my car but she collapsed in front of me.

Fear came over me again. "Ga-Eul!" I screamed as I slid my knees and pulled her into my arms. I kept on calling her name. I lightly tapped her cheeks to wake her up but nothing.

I carried her to my car and drove to the nearest hospital. I found a small clinic just a few miles from where I founded Ga-Eul. I burst through the doors and demanded a doctor.

A few seconds later a doctor came and examined Ga-Eul. The nurse told me to wait in the waiting room.

I nodded and let the nurse and doctor do their jobs. My eyes were always glued to the door. Waiting for the doctor to come out and tell me that Ga-Eul was fine and safe.

I entwined my hands together and prayed for her safely. I closed my eyes to only hear the doctor calling me.

"Doctor, is she okay?"

"Yes, she's stable now….it was nothing to worry about. It was just exhaustion. She collapsed because she was exhausted but did something happen earlier…?"

"Why do you asked?"

"It's because of her clothes….this could have been a factor."

"She was attacked by some people…" I uttered. "But I came in before they could do anything to her. She was fine….but then she collapsed."

"Don't worry, I think she was little spook from it but it didn't caused this….this must be hard for you….she'll be fine. She just needs rest, and then she can be discharged tomorrow. You must have been worried. You can see her but she's sleeping now so don't disturb her too much. She is lucky to have a boyfriend like you by her side." The doctor said smiling as he departed.

"Uh but…." I tried to say but the doctor always disappeared. "I'm not her boyfriend….." I muttered.

I sighed before twisting the doorknob and knock as I walked in. Ga-Eul was sleeping on the bed. I touched her forehead and without thinking I immediately grabbed her hand. I squeezed it a couple of time just to see a reaction but she was still asleep.

I pulled a chair to her bed side and stared at her.

"You know you scared me tonight…" I began to whisper to her. "I thought I was going to lose you…..what would Jan Di do to me if this was serious than it is?" I said lightly. "The doctor said this is from exhaustion…are you feeling okay, Ga-Eul? What I mean is…you are not letting this Yi Jeong thing affect your health?"

I paused. "No respond, huh? Does it make it true…? Ga-Eul, I know you love Yi Jeong and will never love anyone but him but like I said before can you really love someone who hurt you?" I closed my eyes. "I don't want to see you hurt, not by Yi Jeong, or any other guys…..I don't know why I'm saying this to you, when you are in this state but I don't think I will have the courage to say this to you again so bear with me. Ga-Eul, I….I love you. I'm an idiot for saying this knowing all well that….you will never love me but I'm okay with that. I don't need you to love me, just stay healthy….that all I'll ask you for." I whispered and abruptly left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm too lazy and couldn't think of a title for this chapter so it untitled. This chapter will start off in Ga Eul's POV. I'm thinking of putting Ga Eul and Woo Bin's POV in each chapter so we know their feelings that way there was some scene that the other will not know. **

**I'm so happy because I got new readers! So YAY! Thanks for READING!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4 **

* * *

_Ga-Eul's POV:_

I was having a strange dream. I felt as if I was lying somewhere unconscious and not waking up no matter how much I tried.

I could feel the tears coming out. Where was I?

It was dark and lonely. I could see a familiar shape in front of me. It was a man shape. He was staring at me with the most handsome eyes I have ever seen. They were gorgeous.

I called out to him. I didn't want to be alone. He looked familiar to me as if I known him for the longest time. He finally turned around and my heart stopped.

I stood there frozen by who the person that stood in front of me. He called out my name so softly as he always do.

Tears fell down from my eyes. He was drifting away from me as he kept on going farther and farther away. I tried to keep up with him but he was too fast. I fell down.

I glanced back to him and shouted his name as I cried in pain. "Yi Jeong!"

"Goodbye, Ga Eul-ah." He said finally and disappeared before my eyes.

"YI JEONG-ah!"

My eyes suddenly open. It was just a dream. I leaned up and saw I was in a hospital room. I glanced down beside me and saw someone sleeping beside me. His head was the bed. He rested his head on top of his arms and suddenly titled his head showing his face to me.

_Woo Bin sunbae._ I thought, looking at him. _Why am I in the hospital?_

I flashback to where Woo Bin saved me from those horrible men and I….I collapsed in front of him. I gasped as I suddenly remembered.

_Did he stay here the whole time?_

My mind kept on going on and on with questions like these. I stared at the sleepy Woo Bin. He looked so innocent as he slept soundly beside me. This was a whole new side of him. I couldn't help but be touched.

He stayed the whole night beside me. I smiled lightly as I stared at him.

A strand of hair fell over his face. I reached my hand and gently brushed the hair away as I tried not to wake him up but I failed misery as his eyes suddenly began to open. It startled me. I quickly moved my hand from him and glanced down.

He rubbed his eyes with his hands and peek through them to get a quick glance of me. I titled my head slightly up and our eyes meet.

"So you are awake." He said lightly, giving me a warm smile.

"How long was I sleeping?" I asked fully raising my head to be at eye level with him.

"How long was it….? You slept for the whole night and through most of the morning…" He glanced down at his watch. "It's almost noon."

"That long, huh?"

"Yeah, you're okay? Feeling fatigued or anything?"

I shook my head. "No, I feel fine….Woo Bin, _did you stay here the whole night_?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Of course…um you scared me you know." I kept my gaze on him. Why did that sound familiar to me, like I hear it before? "The doctor said it was from exhaustion. Ga Eul, you're taking good care of yourself, right?" He looked at me with worried eyes.

I thought about it. _Was I taking good care of myself?_

I didn't answer him. I was simply quiet.

"So, you are eating and resting properly right?" He began to ask me questions that concern my health and then he began to ask questions I really didn't want to listen nor answer to.

"And I may be out of bound, and this isn't any of my business but this has something to do with Yi Jeong, right?"

I glanced up at him. _Was this about Yi Jeong?_

I was so worried about him and kept of calling like an idiot but he never answered my calls so I stopped. I didn't want to be those girlfriends but my heart breaks every time he didn't answer his calls. I shouldn't do anything. I shouldn't care about him, not with what he had done to me. But I can't help it. I love him too much to just walk away. He's only like this because of something but what was it that making him act this way…?

"So by your silence, I'm right…." He sounded disappointed when he said those words. He slid the chair and got up. "I'm going to get a nurse to check on you." He departed from the room and left me.

I stared at the door.

I'm an idiot….Woo Bin is worried about me and I can't do anything but think about Yi Jeong. I leaned against my pillow. I should call my mom and dad before they get worry about me. I began to search for my bag. It was on the table alongside the windowsill.

I sighed and at the same time Woo Bin entered the room with a nurse following behind him.

"Miss Ga Eul, I'm happy to see you awake." The nurse said, smiling warmly at me. I politely smiled back. She checked my stats and everything to see I was okay and in perfect condition. She fixed my IV line and began to write something in her binder. I shot a glance to Woo Bin who was looking very attentively to what the nurse was doing.

_Does he like her or something? She seems like his type…the older lady type seems to be his ideal. _

I felt a string in my heart as I watched them talking to each other. _Why was I feeling this way?_

I placed my hand against my chest and held it over where my heart lies. A string came over my heart. I felt a form of jealously.

_Why was I jealous of the nurse? Why should I care that Woo Bin sunbae is taking notice of her? Oh my, I'm sounding like a jealous girlfriend._

I leaned my hands against my head as I tried to get rid of these unwanted feelings I was having.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked rushing immediately to my side. He placed his hand on my head as he looked at me as he checked my temperature.

"I'm fine." I uttered. "I should call my mom and dad before they worried about me…" I suggested.

"It's alright; I called them a while back. They send their regards and hope you'll come home soon and that you are lucky to have a great friend like Woo Bin." He grinned at the end, praising himself wonderfully.

I smiled. "Thanks for always being there for me."

"It's no problem, that's what friends do, right? Oh before I forget, your mother promised me that she'll make her world famous seafood soup for me, saying that it her form of thanks."

I was utterly speechless. "_My mother said she was going to make her famous seafood soup for you_?" I said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, why is it so hard to believe?" He asked.

"No it just that…my mom don't make her seafood soup for just anyone. Not even for my father…_You didn't use your Don Juan charm on my mother_?"

Woo Bin chuckled. "Of course not….she just offered and I was grateful so I accepted. She invited me for dinner tonight."

"_You're coming to dinner to…tonight_?" I said trembling on my words.

"Yeah, and if you get release right now we can make it there before six." He began to walk away from my bedside. "I'm going to get your release papers ready and then we can leave." He began to walk the windowsill and heading for the door when I called him.

"Woo Bin, can you hand me my bag? I should call my mom and tell her I'm fine."

"Sure…" He grabbed my bag and handed it over to me. "Be right back." He smiled and left.

I reached into my bag and grabbed out my phone. I looked down and saw I have 20 new messages. I flipped my phone open and saw that most of him was from Jan Di, one from Ji Hoo, some were from work and then at the end his name appeared. I dropped my phone in disbelief to what I saw. After a couple of second of hesitation, I grabbed the phone and pressed on his message.

_Ga Eul-ah, I hope we can talk soon. There is something I need to discuss with you._

_-Yi Jeong. _

"Something to discuss with me…?" I muttered as I read the message. I stared at the screen.

"Ga Eul,I finished all the paper works so we can leave soon. Did you call your mom?" Woo Bin said as he appeared at the door.

"Huh…?"

"Did you call your mom?"

"Oh…she's not picking up." I lied.

"Oh, you can try again later." I nodded and watched as he walked toward the windowsill and grabbed a bag that was set on the floor. "Here, these should fit you."

"What is it?" I asked, pointing to the bag as I set my phone down.

"Clothes, I can't have you going home in rip, dirty clothes. I bought them when you were sleeping." He handed over the bag to me.

I peek inside and gasped at the beautiful clothes. "Woo Bin, these clothes are too much…I can't wear them." I began to protest but Woo bin shook his hands and grabbed my wrist and pulled me from my bed and to the bathroom.

"You have nothing else to wear…_unless you willing to go naked then be my guest_."

"Sunbae!" I held the bag close to me as he said those words. "I…I…"

"Ga Eul, wear the clothes." He demanded.

I looked down. "You can't leave this place unless you do." He leaned in and whispered to me.

"Okay, I'll wear the clothes." I slammed the door and began to change.

I sighed and was at awe when I pulled the clothes that Woo Bin bought me. They were beautiful. I wore it and stared at the mirror, the wine colored Brooch-Detail Turtleneck Top was under a gray sleeveless dress. I looked into bag and he also bought black tight and black knee high boots.

I was hesitant about the outfit. It was too much and beautiful. I slowly opened the door and walked out. My fingers were fidgeting with nerves. I was embarrassed.

Woo Bin stood up from the chair he was sitting at and nodded, speechless and approvingly at me said. "You look very beautiful, Ga Eul."

I smiled. "Really, you don't think this is too much…"

"No it's perfect…here." I looked down at what he was holding it was a brown hat. He putted the hat on me and smiled. "There…" He said, adjusting the hat. He walked over to my bed and grabbed something. It was my black trench coat and bag.

"Thanks." I said, reaching for them.

"Let's go, I think we can be in Seoul in two hours if we rush it." I nodded and Woo Bin grabbed my hand and we exit the clinic.

* * *

_Woo Bin's POV:_

I turned the curb and began to pull into Ga Eul's street. I glanced at Ga Eul who was silent throughout the whole trip back. I guessed she had a lot of things in her mind so I didn't bother her.

She adjusted her position as she fidgeted in her seat. She looked over to my side. She exhaled as I approached her house.

"Why are you so worried for?" I asked, parking the car.

"I'm not worried." She responded, trying to unbolt her seatbelt but the thing was slam in, causing difficult for her.

"Here, let me help." I leaned over and tackled the seatbelt.

"You don't have to." She uttered, her breathing became heavier. I glanced up at her as my fingers were on her seatbelt.

"Um Woo Bin…?"

"Yes?"

"You can unbolt the seatbelt now." I glanced down and saw that the seatbelt wasn't slam in anymore.

"Sorry…." I said clicking the button and the seatbelt released itself. "There…"

"Thanks Sunbae." She smiled warmly and opened the passenger door.

I followed behind her and I prepared myself to meet her parents. I didn't know why I was so nervous.

Ga Eul opened the gated door and began to walk on the steps that lead to the front door. Ga Eul quickly turned to me. "Uh Sunbae before we knock on the door….there some things you need to know about my parents."

"Come on Ga Eul, you know who my father is. Your parents will be fine…" I assured her.

She didn't buy it. "Sunbae, you don't know my parents." She muttered as she pressed the doorbell.

I smiled. Ga Eul was worried about the smallest thing. I was sure that her parents would be fine…Yi Jeong came out perfectly fine after meeting them, why shouldn't I?

I cleared my throat as I waited for the Chu to greet us but it was interrupted by someone behind us. Ga Eul and I turned and saw Yi Jeong standing there, looking at both of us. Shocked were in his eyes. He was surprised to find me here with Ga Eul.

"Yi Jeong…" Both me and Ga Eul said utterly speechless and at the same time the door was opened by Ga Eul's mom who was looking happily at us not knowing that Yi Jeong was down at the steps looking intensely at her daughter and me.

Before I knew it, my friendship with Yi Jeong was changing. He looked at me as if I just betrayed him. Maybe he was right, maybe falling in love with Ga Eul was a deep betrayal but I didn't do anything to betray his trust.

My relationship with Ga Eul at that moment was just at the friend zone. He didn't have anything to worry about.

I watched Ga Eul moved closer toward Yi Jeong. My heart felt a sharp pain at that moment. Was she truly going back to him? I'm the one that should be worry.

* * *

** REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Breakup**

* * *

_Ga Eul's POV:_

"Yi Jeong…" Both me and Woo Bin said as we stared at him.

_Why is he here?_

I kept my gaze on him. He stared intensely at me and then to Woo Bin. I didn't know what to do.

_Why is he here?_

I glanced back to Woo Bin. He was worried, I could tell from the look of his eyes.

Then the door behind us opened. I saw my mother stepping out and smiling at us happily.

He didn't say anything. I think he was at a loss of words. I gazed at him and saw hurt written all over his face. His eyes were annoyed at what he saw.

I stepped forward without thinking. He came for me so I should at least hear what he needs to say to me.

I glanced back to Woo Bin and my mother who finally understood the situation, look at me with concerns in her eyes.

"Omma, I'll be back in a minute. Can you show Woo Bin around the house or something? I need to talk to Yi Jeong." My mother nodded and entered back inside. Woo Bin looked at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to leave me alone with Yi Jeong.

I smiled reassuringly to him. "I'll be fine. Go inside and entertain my parents…please."

He glanced at Yi Jeong and then back to me. "Ok but if you need me just call, okay?"

I nodded and he walked in stiffly, not leaving his gaze on me and shut the door behind.

_Ok, Ga Eul just talk to him. Don't let him use his Casanova charm on you. Be strong! _

I walked down the steps and laid eyes on him. _Oh no…_

Yi Jeong cleared his throat as he kept his gaze.

I took a big breath in. "What are you doing here?" I said as cold as possible but it was very weak. I didn't look at him in the eyes. Those eyes were my weakest.

"Didn't you receive my text? I said I wanted to talk to you…"

I looked up at him. "What text?" I answered, knowing full well what he was talking about, the text that was on my mind until now, the text that asked to talk to me about something. "What about this text? Did you want to talk to me about something?" I asked, looking at the ground before gazing up at him again.

"Ga Eul, I…."

"No…maybe it's better if I speak first."

He stared at me. "Uh if you want then…."

"I think we should break up…" He didn't respond. I waited for him to react and shout at me for being an idiot. I wanted him to yell at me for abandoning our relationship….I want him to fight for us.

"If that what you want then I can't…."

I shifted my head and stared at him dumbfounded. "Are you really going to let me go?" I began to say. "Are you really not going to stop me?" My voice cracked, tears began to burst out from my eyes. I closed my eyes, wanting this pain I was feeling to go away. "Do you feel so little for me?"

"Ga Eul-ah…" He said my name so carelessly. He moved toward me but hesitantly raise his hand toward me but stopped at the last second and set it down again.

"I know I shouldn't be like this…but I can't help but want you near me." I cried. "I was so stupid…I kept on thinking you will change your way and always be with me and comfort me but you kept on cheating on me with any girls you can get your hands on. You know how pathetic I was when I defended you against Jan Di and my friends. Telling them that it's not what you think and that you have changed. You are not that person anymore. You are not the cold hearted person that people think you are. To me you are the most thoughtful, compassionate, charming guy I have ever met. So….don't you even care about my feelings, Yi Jeong. Was I just a stupid naïve toy for you to play with anytime you want?"

"OF COURSE NOT…! You weren't that at all…" He retorted, grabbing my arms and pulled me toward him. "To me, you were and still are my everything Ga Eul, don't you know that?" He uttered, looking at me with the most sincere eyes I ever saw.

_Was he telling me the truth?_

"If that was true then why…? Why did you cheat on me? Why?" I banged my hands on his chest, screaming and crying at him. I felt like a kid having a tantrum.

"_Because I needed to find a way to break up with you…." _He muttered

I looked at him bewildered by what he just said. "What?"

_What was he trying to say? A way to break up with me…?_

"What are you trying to say, Yi Jeong? You wanted to breakup with me so instead of telling me…you cheated? Is that what you are trying to say?" I pushed him away from me, feeling disgusted and mad.

"Ga Eul, this isn't how I wanted you to find out. But you need to know the reason…._" _He grew silence but then he uttered the words_. "I'm engaged to be married to another woman._"

_Engaged to another woman…? That's why…_

"But I love you Ga Eul….this marriage is just what my parents wants. It means nothing to me but…" He looked at me like a kid begging to be hear.

"_You love me but you getting married to someone else…" _I repeated, not believing this.

"I didn't want you to be pulled into a useless fight like Jan Di was. This marriage is not going to end just because we don't love each other. I wanted to tell you countless time but I chickened out. The moment I saw your bright smiling face, I just didn't have the heart to tell. My only option was for you to break up with me…that's why I cheated. I'm truly sorry. I know you will hate me for the rest of your life but don't let what I did to you stop you from meeting the perfect guy."

I began to cry more and more. My heart…it hurt so much. The pain was throbbing against my heart and wanting to burst out. Tears kept on coming out…my heart was felling apart.

My knees collapsed and hit the ground.

"Ga Eul…" Yi Jeong called after me as he rushed to my side. He took out something from his blazer. "Here."

I glanced at his hand and saw a handkerchief. He began to swipe my tears away but I pushed it away.

"Don't…." Brushing his hand away from my cheek and looking at him. "You broke my heart, a handkerchief will not heal it." I gathered all my strength and got up. My legs weren't stable and kept on shaking.

"Yi Jeong, I don't regret ever loving you but never show your face in front of me again. I can't stand seeing you. It will only make me feel misery. You got what you wanted from me…_so please leave_."I walked away and never looked back.

Tears weren't stop coming…I'm at my breaking point.

And in a flash, something pulled me toward it and embraced me gently.

"Woo Bin Sunbae…"

"Shh…don't try to talk, just cry to your heart content." I broke into a small smile and hugged him back as I kept crying on his chest.

He wrapped his arm around me and comforted me the whole night as we sat down on the steps. I leaned my head on his shoulders. He didn't ask for details and I was grateful for that. I didn't feel like talking. I just wanted it to be quiet.

"Thanks for always being there for me…" I smiled.

He playfully squeezed my arm as his hand wrapped gently on my arm. "That what I'm here for…"

I don't know what I would do if Woo Bin Sunbae wasn't beside me. I couldn't picture it…

* * *

**You know what to do...**

**Review and have a nice day!**

**How was it for you, readers?**

**Like it? **

**Hate it...?**

**Please tell me and then I can improve next chapter.**

**So anyone shock?**

**Yep, Yi Jeong is engaged...**


	6. Chapter 6

I think this chapter wasn't as great as the others. I sort of rush it. I'm super busy now that school is only weeks away. I won't be updating that much and I hope you will be patient with the updates. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, maybe next week or something. I'm still in the process of writing it.

So read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_~Woo Bin's POV~_

I was in the living room of Ji Hoo having a sip of fresh coffee as Ji Hoo stared distantly into the doorway of his kitchen. I kept my gaze on him, studying his facial expression.

His eyes swayed back to me. "So he's getting married?" He asked, not looking at me.

I nodded. "Yes…I heard it with my own ears." My voice trailed off into silence as he soaked the information. I wanted to punch my stupid friend in the face last night when he told her at piece of information. But I kept my cool and comfort her instead. She needs her friends now, more than ever.

Joon Pyo sighed. "How did this happen? I mean…wouldn't he tried to fight this?"

"That's the problem…he's not going to do nothing. That stupid asshole, really going to married someone that isn't Ga Eul! How can he do that? Is he really our friend…?"

"Of course he is." Joon Pyo replied. "I can understand the whole marriage crap, seeing that he is the heir to the biggest pottery family in Korea. Of course it's only natural that he gets married to someone of his status."

"Are you saying that Ga Eul isn't up to status!" I screamed at him in frustration. I Joon Pyo was taken back as my face was closed to his. I was shocked too. I didn't know why I was showing my angry on him. I was losing it.

Ji Hoo placed both his hands on us. "This isn't the time or place to fight. Come on…Woo Bin I know you are frustrated by all of this but don't take it out on Joon Pyo and Joon Pyo, you know better than that…." Ji Hoo stated in a calm voice.

"Sorry man…it's not like that. You know what I mean, Ga Eul is great and wonderful but as Yi Jeong's wife, she won't be able to handle it. Yi Jeong needs someone who can look after what is best for his family business and you know his mother…" He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I know." I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for blowing up on you. It's just that…you should've seen her last night, guys. She was not the same Ga Eul we know. I don't think she's taking it well."

"Jan Di said she won't leave her house…" Ji Hoo responded still using his clam voice. "Have _you _talked to her?" He emphasized on the "you" as he looked at me.

I shot a look at him as I stood in front of his patio door, staring at my reflection. "At first…yes." I said. I turned around and faced them. Joon Pyo was on the crouch while Ji Hoo stood in front of me, waiting for my reply. "Now, she's shutting everyone out. She won't answer her phone. She's trying to avoid anything that connected Yi Jeong to her, meaning us." …And me. I wanted to say but didn't.

"This is just great…" Joon Pyo scoffed. "I'm going home…there's something I need to signed for the company. I'll be back for dinner." He directed the last sentence to Ji Hoo, who nodded and said his goodbye. Joon Pyo stopped beside me and whispered. "Don't worry, I'm sure Ga Eul will come around. You know her better than everyone….if anyone could do the job it's you." He said and grinned before departing.

I looked at him as his back faced me and Ji Hoo. Was the Joon Pyo I know? Did he just say that?

"What's the matter?" Ji Hoo asked from behind.

"Nothing…where's Jan Di anyway?"

"Oh, she said she was going to see Ga Eul again." Ji Hoo stated.

"Hope she can get through to her…" I muttered, thinking of Ga Eul at home, feeling miserable that I can't do nothing but wait for her.

xxxx

_~Jan Di's POV~_

"Ga Eul, you better open this door!" I shouted banging on her front door loudly that her neighbors were staring and whispering among each other. "CHU GA EUL!" I banged again.

_I'm going to kill Him. _I thought as I kept on banging. _He thinks he can hurt my best friend and get away from this, he thought wrong if he thinks he can mess with Ga Eul's heart._

"GA EUL! Open the damn door this instant!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Open the damn door, Ga Eul…please!" I paused and began to remember what Woo Bin Sunbae told me.

~Flashback~

_I was humming a song when Woo Bin walked inside and demanded to talk to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo got up from the armchair and looked at him. Woo Bin Sunbae looked so serious. His eyes were on full alert. I wondered what happened to get him so mad and frustrated. I've never seen him like this before. He was always the cool one of the F4. He never let his emotions cloud his judgment. He may be a player and the Don Juan of the F4 but to me he was caring friend even though he always cracks jokes to ward off his true feelings._

"_What's wrong?" Ji Hoo asked, concerned when He fully studied his friend's facial expression._

"_I need to talk to you about Yi Jeong. He's…." He said before continuing but then paused when he spotted me through the doorway. I stared at him, wondering what going on. I stepped forward and stopped before him._

"_What's going on with Yi Jeong Sunbae?" I asked, fully unaware of everything. While being concern that something happened to Yi Jeong Sunbae, Ga Eul didn't come in my thoughts. _

_Woo Bin looked at me seriously and then looked down, losing eye contact with me. "Why is the atmosphere so heavy? What happened?"_

"_Jan Di…." Woo Bin began to speak. "Has Ga Eul called you?" _

"_Ga Eul, why would she call me?" I asked, now I was more worried. "Did something happen with Ga Eul and Yi Jeong!"_

"_Woo Bin, what's going on?" Ji Hoo asked, not fully aware of the situation too._

"_You see…tonight Yi Jeong told Ga Eul that he's getting married to another…woman."_

"_What? What did you just say?" I shouted, not wanting to believe what I just hear him say. "Yi Jeong Sunbae is getting married!" _

~End of Flashback~

As I was about to bang again, her door finally opened. She was a wreck. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing her pj.

"Oh Ga Eul…" I uttered pulling her into a hug.

"Jan Di, was I stupid to believe that he would change?" She cried as she tightens our hug and began to sob over my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry…" I said as I stepped inside her apartment. It was messy and tissue papers were everywhere. Was it like this the whole time?

I didn't speak to her as I roamed through her apartment. It was utterly a clutter mess. There were bentos boxes of kimbap, fried rice, seaweed soup and spicy rice cake all over the table and kitchen counters.

"At least she didn't starve herself." I muttered to myself as I began to clean. Ga Eul followed behind me.

"I know I'm a mess but I'm getting better…I don't miss him at all." She said trying to have the strength to smile.

"Ga Eul…" I said worriedly.

"I am….I don't miss him at all, Jan Di." She said those words again and again to convince me but she could tell I didn't believe it and deep down side she knew what she was saying wasn't true at all because deep inside, she misses him with all her heart.

I hugged her again and whispered. "Ga Eul, if you want to cry, cry. I'm here to do what you want so if you want to kill Yi Jeong. I'll help you. If you want to watch sappy love movies then we will. If you just want to sit down in silence then we will do that." I rubbed the tears off her cheeks.

"I feel so stupid, Jan Di. I know that I shouldn't want him after all of this but I can't help it. I want his warmth again. I missed him so much….why does my heart kept on breaking apart over and over again?"

"I know that you feeling miserable now but trust me…In time, you will miss him less and less as the day passes on. He will only be a memory in your heart and nothing more." I whispered.

"I want the pain to go away." She cried as I kept my embrace.

"I know…I know." I said as I gently ran my hand against her hair and comforted her.

xxx

_~Woo Bin's POV~_

After I left Ji Hoo's house, I drove over to Ga Eul's. I wanted to know if she was feeling better now. I stopped by at a restaurant first to get some foods.

As I drove into Ga Eul's street, a sliver car was parked beside her apartment. I didn't think too much about it and went to park.

I walked toward the doors, holding a bag of Ga Eul's favorite ice cream, Green Tea. I didn't know what to buy or order so I thought about how people in dramas and movies already eating ice cream when they are down so I thought this might cheer her up. I felt cheesy doing this but for Ga Eul I would do almost anything for her.

I was about to opened the door when someone from the sliver called me. I turned around to see Yi Jeong's driver. He stood firm and bowed to me then he opened the passenger door of the sliver vehicle. Yi Jeong stepped out and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He stepped forward.

"Well, I asked first. Yi Jeong, Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see if Ga Eul is okay…."

I glared at him. "She's not okay, Yi Jeong. Of course she wouldn't be okay after what you done to her." The angry, the frustration I have for him, was going to explode and I can't hold it in any longer.

He needs to know the truth. He needs to know what he did wasn't acceptable. He was acting just like Joon Pyo when he was engaged to Jae Kyung, getting not one but two girls' heart torn by his every move. Jan Di was miserable through the whole ordeal. I can't watch Ga Eul go through that. I'm not going to be like Ji hoo and watched on the sideline. I'm going to show my true feelings up front. He needs to know that when he chose his engagement over Ga Eul, that was it.

"You are acting like Joon Pyo. You already decided that you wouldn't fight for her so why are you here?"

"I still care about her Woo Bin…"

"Don't be that guy…."

"I can't break off the engagement even if I wanted to…but I can't stop worrying about Ga Eul."

"Just leave Ga Eul alone…." I pleaded. "She doesn't need to be caught up with this anymore."

"Woo Bin, why are you trying to get between me and Ga Eul?"

"I'm not trying to get between you two but you leave me no choice….I can't bear to see her hurt by you anymore. I'm sick of it."

"Woo Bin, why does it sound like you're in love with her? You are too concerned, too worried….don't tell me you have feelings for her?"

"What if I say that was true, what would you do then? Would you fight for her now that there's someone who will treat her as she should be treated is here? If you are...then you are pathetic, my friend. Ga Eul, doesn't need someone who's only willing to fight for her if someone else is in the picture."

I began to walk away when…

"So I was right, you have been in love with her for a long time now. I've always overlooked those stares that you always gave her when you think no one was looking but I saw them. How long have you been in love with her? Since I was dating her or be…."

I turned back. "So what if I have feelings for her or I'm in love with her. I've never did anything when you guys were together. I discarded my feelings for her completely because you were my friend."

"If you are really my friend then why are you here…and with ice cream?"

"I'm here as a friend if you have forgotten she's my friend too."

"She will always see you as a friend. She loves me too much to fall in love with you."

"That may be true. Ga Eul will probably only see me as a friend but I don't care what I am to her as long as I can protect her, and be with her as a friend or as something more….it doesn't matter to me. I won't hurt her."

Yi Jeong didn't say anything.

"You may be my best friend, but that doesn't mean I can't hate you right now. Cool off, then we can talk." I said and walked away, I was too pissed off that I didn't want to rub off my angry toward Ga Eul, so I left and walked toward my car. After cooling down for a couple of seconds, I drove off to see Yi Jeong still standing where I left him.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wrote faster than I expect it so enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

~Ga Eul's POV~

It has been a three weeks since Yi Jeong and I broke up. I still think about him from time to time but then as Jan Di said, each time I thought about his smile, his laughter…they began to last only for a few minutes or seconds now. Before they lasted for hours and hours until tears couldn't come out anymore.

I needed to move on now. I wanted to live my life again. I pushed all my friends, especially him. I hated myself for pushing him away when he was only trying to comfort me but every word that comes out of his mouth was just so sweet that I began to question everything.

I was beginning to feel something I never felt before, a feeling that I shouldn't be feeling.

I sighed as I ran my index finger around the mug. I was waiting for Jan Di outside a local café. As usual I got there to early. I was excited when Jan Di called me out. I was dying for a reason to leave the house. I was finished with work, since it was winter break now so I wasn't needed. I basically mope throughout my whole break. Jan Di was too busy with medical school and her internship at ShinWa hospital that she didn't have any time anymore.

My other friends were busied hanging out with their boyfriends that I didn't want to be a third wheel.

Who else was there to call?

Woo Bin…I haven't seen him since I pushed him away two week ago. It wasn't my proudest moment. I still remembered the sad look on his face when I did that. It hurt just thinking about it. I'm betting he was glad to get rid of me. I was probably an eyesore that was in the way of him flirting and dating and messing around with girls….

Ugh, why do I get frustrated when I think he's with girls?

It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything...I was only Jan Di's best friend at first then I turned to Yi Jeong's girlfriend.

I wasn't anyone special to him.

I remembered perfectly well that I wasn't really close with Woo Bin or even Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo was a tad intimidating so I kept my distance but with Woo Bin, it was weird how we came close. I remembered when he began to speak with me as if I was his friend for the longest time. It utterly shocked and surprised just how wonderful and caring he was. His exterior didn't match his interior, if you can understand what I'm trying to say...It's like Woo bin is this hard shell, so hard to break apart but when you finally do and the interior shows, it's the best part. Woo Bin was a joy in my life. I actually looked forward in seeing him each day. He became my best friend and without realizing it we were always together…

I looked down at my phone and then pressed on my contact list. I began to stroll down for Woo Bin's name. I was hesitantly to press it.

I closed my eyes and thought that maybe he's busy or something and I'm just ruining in on something important.

I dropped my phone down and sighed deeply.

"Ga Eul…" Someone said from behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Jan Di..." I could tell that she wasn't alone and a tall familiar man stood handsomely beside her. "…and Ji Hoo Sunbae…" I greeted the two of them with a tight hug.

"Hope you don't mind me hanging with you and Jan Di today." Ji hoo said with a hint of a soft smile at the end.

I responded back with a smile. "Oh no of course…I'm happy to see you, Ji Hoo sunbae."

"Ji Hoo wanted to see you, Ga Eul. He wanted to know if you are alright and everything." Jan Di explained as she took off her coat and placed it on the back of her chair. She moved a chair that was between me and Ji Hoo Sunbae, closer beside Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo let out a gentle grin as he watched her.

I so envied them right there and then. Jan Di was so lucky to have a boyfriend like Ji Hoo.

"So Ga Eul, how are you with everything?" Jan Di asked with a worried and inquiring look.

That's Jan Di for you, going straight to the point.

"Uh…" I began to play with my index finger again. "I'm okay considering that…." My eyes lingered away from them and then right there at my favorite café in the entire world, he had to show up here at that moment in time.

I haven't seen him since….the feelings of missing him, hating him, loving him all mixed right there into an unemotional feeling. It was heartbreaking and indescribable of how I felt at that moment.

I froze. Jan Di waved her hand in front of me to see if I was alive. Of course she would do that. I just froze in mid-conversation.

"Ga Eul, what's wrong?" She asked in a worry tone.

I didn't answer her. My eyes were stuck on him. I was speechless and hurt.

I could see Ji Hoo, looking at me and then followed my gaze and froze. The look on face at that moment was a mixed of mines and something else.

"Ji Hoo, what's wrong? Why is Ga Eul like this?" she tugged Ji Hoo's blazer and followed his gazed and scoffed as her eyes locked on him. "What's he doing here?" She asked angrily. Jan Di was utterly shocked that He picked all of places to have coffee was at my café.

"He should know better..." I heard Ji Hoo muttered as he looked at me with concerned eyes.

_I have to get out of this phase_. I shook off my gaze on him and retreated on looking only at Ji Hoo and Jan Di.

"Guys, don't look so worry. I'm fine, really." I directly pointed that to Jan Di, who was about ready to tear him to pieces. "He got the right to be here…this wasn't just my place…." It was ours. I didn't have the strength to say that to them but they knew that this café was mines and Yi Jeong's…a place we always go together.

I looked down but stupidly I glanced back at him and saw that he wasn't alone. He was with someone, a woman to be exact.

That made Jan Di angrier. Ji Hoo placed his hand on her back to calm her down so she wouldn't do anything stupid. "Just leave it be…" I heard him whispered to her. Jan Di exhaled and inhaled heavily. "Alright, I won' kill him….for now." She responded with a little pout at the end.

"Should we leave?" Ji Hoo asked. "We can go somewhere else?" He suggested, looking at me and Jan Di for an answer.

I swayed my gaze back to Yi Jeong and our eyes met. He had a shock look on his face.

"Yeah, let's leave…" I answered as the three of us got our coats and left the café. I could still feel the Yi Jeong glance at us as we walked out.

* * *

~Woo Bin's POV~

I yawned slightly as my father was speaking. I kept myself very busy with work and other things. It was the only thing to distract me from thinking about her.

I kept my eyes on the table as my father made his speech to others that were in the room. I was playing with my pen.

"And that is all, the Thailand deal is our biggest deal yet so we can't afford to lose this account." My father said with a clear and strong voice. Everyone nodded and began to dismiss from the room.

"Oh, Woo Bin…you will be the leading this deal, understand."

I looked up at him and nodded. "Of course, father I understand perfectly." I rise from my chair and began to depart when he stopped me.

"Uh maybe we can talk for a bit. I think we haven't had a father/son talk in a while."

"Oh, okay." I sat back down and looked at him as he studied me for a second.

"So how's everyone? I see that you haven't been hanging out with your friends for a while now. Did something happen?"

"No, I'm just busy with other things." I answered.

"I see…Woo Bin, I'm happy that you taken an interest in our family business but don't forget that you are only twenty-five years old. It's okay to go out and have some fun before you can actually lead our family. Your mother wants you to have some fun before we decide on finding a wife for you."

"A wife…?"

_My parents are already deciding to find me a wife?_

"But you said I don't have to marry anytime soon. You said I have until I'm thirty." I responded.

"I know but you see, my son…" He paused. "The doctors are saying I'm losing my eyesight so I'm going to make you the head a little earlier than expected. With that I want you to marry before then. I want to find you a wife that will support you and understand what our family does."

"Father…"

"I understand this is too much for you to sink in so I want you to think about it. Your mother and I married for love and we hope that you would do the same but it seems you can't…so we will be the one to decide."

"How would you know if I didn't find that someone already…?" I uttered without thinking. "How can you be so sure that I don't have that someone I love already?"

"My son, I'm your father. I know just about everything about you….but if you indeed found that special someone. Then let us meet her…" Father said.

It echoed in my ears. _Then let us meet her…_

"But first, your mother wants you to meet this girl we have for you. She's a bright, beautiful girl. Her father is my college best friend. Meet her first on Friday and then we will see if we can meet this special girl of yours."

Xxx

"Great, how am I going to get out of this? It happened so fast that I didn't have any time to respond." I uttered to Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo who was listening to every word.

"Uh I'm confused…do you even have a girl?" Joon Pyo asked. "

Both Ji Hoo and I looked at him.

"I mean is that do you even have a girl that you love? And what about this Friday, you have a marriage meeting with your father's best friend's daughter….?"

I slouched on the sofa. "I'm doom…I can't go to this meeting."

"First off, why did you say that you have someone in the first place when you don't…?" Ji Hoo said.

"Knowing it was a lie." Joon Pyo added.

I looked at both of them. "I don't know…it happened so fast and my father was saying that he wanted me to marry someone who understand me and trust me and stuff that I thought of Ga Eul and then I don't know…I blurted it out."

"GA EUL!" Joon Pyo uttered in disbelief. "Don't tell me you have feeling for her?"

I didn't answer him.

"Woah…no wonder you and Yi Jeong are not talking." Joon Pyo muttered.

"Okay, why don't you just clear the air? Tell your parents that Friday is a no go." Ji Hoo stated. "And also tell them you don't have someone you love."

"But that's just it…I do have someone."

"What?" Joon Pyo said as he stopped eating and set down the bowl of foods.

"I do have someone I want to marry, she's the one I want to marry and grow old together."

"What? Don't you know it has only been three weeks since they broken up and now you said you have someone and that someone is Ga Eul" Joon Pyo stated. "You want to marry her?"

"Not now….but some day I wish that Ga Eul would see me as someone that's more than a friend to her and when she does, I hope we can one day."

"What if she will never get over him, would you still want her?" Joon Pyo asked.

"I'm not stupid, she will always have a special place in her heart for him but that doesn't mean anything. She will get over him." I stated.

I hope for that. That one day, Ga Eul will realize that I'm the guy for her. Even if Yi Jeong is still in her heart, I will trust that she will love me more than him.

"What are you going to do now?" Ji Hoo asked me.

"I don't know…but first I have to find a way to get out of Friday night."


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, this chapter is a Yi Jeong chapter. Just his side on everything. Hope you understand it and like it. I feel that this is very sad chapter but that can be just me...

Well Read and Review!

Want to thanks all the people who are reading and reviewing my story! :)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_~Yi Jeong's POV~_

It wasn't my imagination. She was there, sitting with Ji Hoo and Jan Di. The look on her face was full of hurt and despair that it pains me. Our eyes met and then I truly saw her. She was beautiful as I remember her to be. She was talking to Ji Hoo and then a moment later they were leaving. They picked up their check and left. My eyes were on them until the front door swung back against the hard wind from outside.

I wasn't paying attention to the woman that was in front of me, smiling and talking about something.

I swayed my eyes back to her. She didn't notice that I was paying attention. She likes to talk about herself a lot. The past hour that I have spent with her was all full with her story and not mines. We barely talk about me but that was good for me. I wasn't in a mood to talk about me anyway. The moment I saw Ga Eul, I didn't care for my future wife.

_An hour earlier:_

"Yi Jeong, make sure you don't screw up this. She may be born and from Japan but she is Korean, so commutate with her can't be a problem between the two of you. You may not like this but it's for our family." My mother said as we sat in the backseat of a black Lexus, going to the airport to meet my future wife.

I was silent most of the trip. My mother was telling me all the things to do and make sure I don't screw this up. She said that for about hundred times now.

"And forget everything about that commoner….she will only get in the way of this."

"_That commoner_, her name is Ga Eul, mother. I would appreciate if you don't call her that. I already did what you ask, I broke up with her so don't mess with her…don't even lay a finger on her."

My mother scoffed. "Don't speak to me in that tone…ugh for god sake sometime I think you are your father. Don't talk about that girl ever again, got it. I'm getting a headache…"

"Omma, are you alright?" I turned to her.

She began to put her hand on top of her head. "I'm fine…just don't talk about her." She ordered.

I sighed. "Omma, I'm sorry…."

"If you are truly sorry then don't mess up this marriage." She demanded from me and took out a bottle of her pills. She stuffed three of them in her mouth and swallows some water.

"Madam, we are here." The driver called from the front as he pulled toward the parking lot of the private planes.

He stopped and parked the car and got out and opened the door for us. I held onto my mother as she tugged on my arm.

And there a private plane was awaiting us. The ladder lower and a man and his wife began their way toward us.

"That's Mr. and Mrs. Kang…" My mother whispered. "Mr. Kang likes pottery so talk to him about that…"

I nodded and watch the Kangs carefully. Mrs. Kang was very much slimmer than I pictured. She has the pearly white skin that most Korean women have. She wore light make-up. She looked young for her ages. Mr. Kang was not on the slim side like Mrs. Kang. He was humble looking but you can tell that he's from a wealthy family.

"Mrs. So, I haven't seen you in ages." Mrs. Kang said, with a smile as she greeted my mother.

"Madam Kang, President Kang this is my second and youngest son YI Jeong, the one I was talking about earlier."

Mrs. Kang nodded and smiled. "Of course, you are more handsome than your mother described, Yi Jeong-ssi."

"Yes, thank you Madam Kang." I smiled. "But I have to say that you, Madam Kang are more beautiful than your pictures." I said with my famous Casanova smile.

I could tell immediately that I won over Madam Kang.

"So Yi Jeong, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Mr. Kang said as he shook my hand.

"You too, sir."

"Now where is your beautiful daughter?" My mother asked, noticing that she wasn't behind them.

"Oh, Yu Kyung wanted to make sure everything was done correctly…she's likes that sometime but she is truly a charming girl once you meet her." Madam Kang said, with a worried look.

I swayed to the private plane and saw a small figure coming out. She was slim like her mother. She wore a bright green emerald trench coat that was unbutton so you could see her black dress that was covered from the coat. She wore a smile on her face as she reached her parents. She bowed a greeting to my mother and then she laid her eyes on me.

"Yu Kyung, this is So Yi Jeong, your future husband." Mr. Kang said with a delightful grin.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Yu Kyung-ssi." I bowed to her with a charming smile.

Yu Kyung blushed instantly as she saw my smile. "It's nice to meet you too, Yi Jeong-ssi."

"Now that the kids had met, how about I show you and your wife to your hotel? Then we can have dinner while the kids can have some alone time to themselves." My mother suggested.

Both the Kangs exchanged looks and then agreed with my mother. They left me alone with Yu Kyung as my mother and our driver drove them to the hotel.

I was stuck with Yu Kyung-ssi. She wasn't horrible to be around. She seems nice and all but I didn't feel anything toward her.

I took her a local café I know. She was excited since she never visited Seoul before and hoped for me to show her around. I was shocked to think a girl from a wealthy Chaebol family never set her sight on Seoul before.

We sat down and placed our orders.

"It's seems very cozy but I get a feelings that this isn't your kind of place." She said, looking around.

"Well, this is a place I used to come often but I don't have time anymore. It may be small but the coffee was great and the service is great too."

"It's seems like that…we should come here every Sunday after we are married."

I paused as she said that.

"We can make this our place, our first place together. How does that sound?"

I didn't respond back. I looked down and remembered Ga Eul's voice out of nowhere, a memory that we shared from two years ago.

xxx

"_Yi Jeong Sunbae…I have a surprise for you." She smiled, as she tugged onto my arm and giggled slightly as she held her hands in front of my eyes._

"_Where are we going, Ga Eul?" I grinned happily._

"_Just wait and see." She whispered sweetly to my left ear._

_I could heard a something jiggling as I walked through something. "Are we are at a café or something?" I uttered, smelling the aroma of the coffee._

_I could tell a pout was coming from Ga Eul. "What...I'm right? Why are we are a café?"_

"_Ah, Sunbae how did you know?" she said in a pouting voice. A smile came over me. _

_I turned around to face her as her hands still covered my eyes. "Did you forget I have a good sense of smell? Why are we are a café, Ga eul? Didn't you say you have a surprise for me?"_

_No response from her._

"_If the surprise is the café then its ruin so can you let go of your hands…"_

"_But Sunbae, the surprise is still not reveal. The Café wasn't just it…" She uttered._

"_What…then what is the surprise?"_

"_Sunbae, close your eyes and count to ten…" She whispered as she let goes of her hands and walked somewhere._

_I kept my eyes closed. One two three four five six seven eight nine…"Ok, you can open them…"_

_I opened my eyes to see that we were at the café that Ga Eul started working in. The whole café was decorated in streamers and balloons. A banner of happy birthday was hanging above us. There was a cake in Ga Eul's hands._

"_What's this? It's not my birthday…"_

"_Yet, it's not your birthday yet. We have less than two minutes before midnight then it's your twenty-fourth birthday Sunbae." She smiled. "I wanted to be the first person to celebrate your 24__th__ with you because this is the first birthday of our relationship, so it's special to me. Happy Birthday Sunbae, make a wish!" _

_I smiled widely as I blew out the candles. "Hope your wish come true, Yi Jeong…"_

"_It's already has…" I leaned down and kissed Ga Eul. "I love you, Chu Ga Eul."_

_Ga Eul looked at me, shocked by what I just said. "I love you too, Yi Jeong." She kissed me again._

_The first time I ever said I love you to Ga Eul was here, at midnight on my 24__th__ birthday._

_xxx_

"Yi Jeong-ssi, are you okay?"

"How about we make something else our place? Not here, okay?"

She looked at me and then nodded. "Okay, it doesn't need to be here…but are you sure you are okay?"

I smiled to reassure her. "I'm fine…" I glanced up and away from her to only see Ga eul's brown eyes stare at me. _Ga Eul…_

That's right this was just yours and mines and no one else. I'm an idiot to ever come here like this.

Ga Eul looked hurt. That pained me. She looked away and began to gather her stuff as she walked away with Ji Hoo and Jan Di by her side.

That right, I'm the bad guy in here….no one likes me at this moment. Not even my best friends are talking to me because of this. Woo Bin's voice echoed in my ear since that night in front of Ga Eul's apartment.

I chose this so I have to face the consequence on my actions. I knew my friends weren't be happy with my choices but I thought they were still stay by me…to think this marriage I'm going into is the cause of my unhappiness now.

But I chose this so I won't regret it even if it means losing the one and only girl I ever loved in my whole life.

"Yu kyung-ssi, since this is your time in Seoul. How about I show you to all my favorite places here?"

A smile lighted up in Yu Kyung. "Really! That would be really great Yi Jeong-ssi."

"Then, let go…I know just the place to show you." I smiled to her as we walked out.

I'm going to stay true to my words so I can't break this marriage off. I can't hurt people for my own selfish reasons. I'm saying goodbye to my old life, I'm finally going to say goodbye to Ga eul…

Woo Bin right, I can't drag Ga Eul in this anymore. I will never stop loving her but I can't hold up her life. She needs to move on from me.

I just hope she finds someone who willing to protect her with everything he got.

* * *

Now Yi jeong willing to give up Ga Eul, can Ga Eul?

Can GaEul forget about Yi jeong and fall for someone like Woo Bin?

Do you think Ga Eul and Woo bin can be together?

Everything will be answer in the following chapter.

Next chapter, find out who truly the future fiancee of Woo Bin...you will be shock with who the girl is!

And the next chapter, I promise will have some direct GaBin scenes. Just need to figure out them. Still in the process of writing it!

REVIEW on how you felt after reading this chapter! I'm dying to know what you are thinking!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so happy to see more and more people are actually reading this. This chapter took me awhile and I hope you all like it as much as I like writing it. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

~Ga Eul's POV~

Jan Di thought it would be a good idea if the three of us do something fun and from what she suggested, I didn't think anything good would happen but I was wrong…

The thing that Jan Di suggested was no other than karaoke. We got a private room and began to sing…well more Jan Di than me and Ji Hoo sunbae. Ji hoo and I were more watching her than actually sing anything.

It has only been a day since I last saw Yi jeong...

Jan Di wanted to make up for café incident, that is what is she calling it. She was just being a good friend and I'm grateful for that but to be honest, this wasn't getting my mind off of Yi Jeong. I still remembered the look on his face as we left the café. I shouldn't be thinking about him but I guess what he said was actually true…he does have a fiancée.

"Ga Eul! Ga Eul, why don't you sing something?" Jan Di said more demanding it than suggesting. She pulled my arm and pulled me to the front. She handed me a microphone and then pressed any song from the scene.

Then it began to play, the song that hit my heart: I'll back off so you better live by .

The song began…

I held onto the mic…my fingers tightly gripped around it. I opened my mouth and the words slowly came out.

"**Kkeojyeo julge jal sara**_" (AN: Eng Trans: I'll back off so you better live)_

_Yi Jeong, can you hear me?_

"_**Ttokbaro yaegihae **__(AN: Say it properly)  
__**Nalbogoseo**__" (AN: Looking at me)_

_I guess my favorite song is coming true for me…who would have guess it? _

"_**Nae nuneul chyeodabogo mareul hae**__" (AN: Say it looking into my eyes)_

_Do you regret it?_

"_**Heeojijan geumalhaenni**__" (AN: Did you just say you wanted to break up?)_

_Breaking up with me…I saw the look on your face earlier._

"_**Nawa kkeutnaego sipeungeoni**__" (AN: Did you want to end it with me?"_

_Did you really want to say goodbye to me?  
_

"_(__**Ara) neon yeojaga saenggingeoya **__(AN: (I know) You probably got a lady)__**  
(Ara) neon naege sircheung nangeoya **__(AN: (I know) You probably got sick of me)__**  
Daman nunmuri chamaojiman" **__(AN__**:**__Even though the tears are rushing to me)_

_I know we can't be together anymore and I can understand…but it's going to take longer for me to forget you. So please don't look at me with those hurtful looks._

_I missed you but I think letting you go is the best option for me…._

_**"Kkeojyeo julge jal sara **__(AN: I'll back off so you can live)__**  
Geumalbakke nan motae **__( That is all I can say__**)  
Ijeo julge jal sara **__(I'll forget about you so you can live better)  
__**Na eobsido haengbokhae **__(So That you will be happy without me)  
__**Nega beorin sarang **__(The love you tossed away)  
__**Nega gajyeoga **__(You can take it)_

_**Namgimeobsi gajyeoga **__(Don't even leave a trace behind and take it all)__**  
Mianhadan maldo hajima **__(Don't even say you are sorry)__**  
Nae geokjeong hajima**__" (Don't worry about me)_

I stopped right there and tears began to come out. I putted the mic away from my mouth and then a hug was placed on me.

That song really hit home.

I looked and saw Jan Di tightly giving me an embrace. She didn't say anything and I didn't want her to. I just wanted a hug. As I hugged Jan Di, I saw Ji Hoo walking away giving us space.

**Xxx**

**~Ji Hoo's POV~**

I walked out of the room to give them some space. I feel so sad when I think of Ga Eul and now with everything, she needs a pick me up. I dialed up a number.

"Hey, it's me….I need you to come to that karaoke place I told you about earlier. It's really important that you show you up. If you don't then really don't care about her…."

He began to mumble things. "I know you do but does she? Ga Eul, is really hurting. I think seeing you would cheer her up…I know she isn't talking to you but come anyway…I betting she want to see you anyway so come." I hung up before he refuses.

If they can bring themselves together then I guess I have to play cupid. I opened the door to our karaoke room and whispered my plan to Jan Di. She approved and all we needed was get Ga Eul to particulate and forget a certain guy.

Let Operation: Get Woo Bin and Ga Eul together commence.

This sounds cheesy and all but I think they can find happiness with each other. So I'm all for them.

The only thing I hate is how they aren't going to admit everything. I know their feelings. I can see the possibilities between them, so Jan Di and I are going to help them.

**Xxx**

**~Ga Eul's POV~**

When Ji Hoo returned back, I was back to my okay self. I think that I've been crying so much that tears doesn't come out anymore when I think about it. When I was hugging Jan Di, the tears began to dry up and I stopped crying.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked looking at them. They both exchanged looks at each other and then Jan Di let out a small smile. "Or we can leave and go rent a movie?"I suggested as they didn't give me a respond.

They were still not replying and being weird. "Okay, what's going on? Why aren't you responding to my questions and being weird all of sudden?"

Ji Hoo muttered something to Jan Di as she nodded her head but I didn't hear it.

"Jan Di, why don't you get some drinks for us?"

"Drinks?" I gave her a weird look. There were already tons of drinks on the table. "But there…"

"Go…I'm really thirsty, Ga Eul." She said as she pushed me out of the room and shutting the door in front of my face.

I couldn't believe she did that. I shook my head in disbelief and as I turned, the door opened. I was relieved.

Ji Hoo's head popped out of the door. "Here some money…" He placed a couple of bills on my hand.

I was about to say something but he shut the door before I could have a chance to speak.

Some friends…

I got the drinks, they were can so it was easier for me but I ordered at least five of them of it were kind of difficult to hold.

I returned my way back to the room when I bumped into something or should I say someone.

The cans dropped and I made a big sigh as I went to picked it up, not even bothering to look at the person. "Sorry…"The person uttered, bending down beside me. The person's voice was male. It sounded so familiar.

I looked at the person and shocked came over me. "Woo Bin Sunbae…?" I uttered as I stared shockingly at him.

He turned his head and looked at me. He was taken back from me but he kept on his stare. He wasn't as shock as I was but in his eyes, there was warmth and sweetness in him. He looked happy and sad at the same time.

He quickly looked away from me. That stung me to be honest.

He began to gather all the cans. He got up in one take and I followed, keeping my gaze on him.

We stood quiet and awkward. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Um….should we go in?"

"Oh…yeah." I responded, opening the door and he walked passed me without a glance.

"Ah, you actually came." Ji hoo said.

"Uh…yeah." Woo Bin responded, still holding onto the drinks. I walked passed them and returned to my seat beside Jan Di.

I felt weird to tell you the truth….seeing Woo Bin was utterly weird for me. I flashed a quick glance at him as he and Ji Hoo went into conservation mode. He looked burdensome.

Something was troubling him.

I wondered what though….

"Ga Eul, I have to go back to work. What to do? Ji Hoo is driving me too." Jan Di uttered in a pout. I completely turned toward her and made a face.

"If you have to go then I can't stop you…" I uttered.

"But…this was supposed to get your mind off of Yi Jeong." She whined, not wanting to leave me.

I can't let her not go to work because of me.

"Jan Di, I'm fine….go to work!" I demanded in a stern voice. "I'm okay, and you did get my mind of him…"

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone…"

I shot a glance at Woo Bin. "I won't be alone…I mean Woo Bin Sunbae is here too right?"

Her eyes gazed on Woo Bin. "I guessed…." She responded in an uncertain way but I couldn't help but caught a quick smile from her. "Ok I'm going, knowing Woo Bin Sunbae is going to take good care of you!" She literally shouted loudly, getting Woo Bin's attention. She marched toward Woo Bin. "Make sure you take care of Ga Eul for me Sunbae, okay?" she smiled.

He nodded.

**Xxx**

**Woo Bin's POV**

"Yah…" I pulled Ji Hoo by his arm. "You're leaving?"

"Jan Di has to go to work and I'm driving her." He explained calmly to me.

"But…." I was uncertain about being alone with Ga eul. She didn't seem happy to see me or that what it look like to me. I gazed over toward her and Jan Di. "I don't know man. Does it look like she's happy to see me?"

"Don't let that sway you. Ga Eul isn't quite cheerful today with what happened yesterday…."

"Wait, what happened yesterday?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you….yesterday we saw Yi Jeong at that café they always goes to…and he wasn't alone."

"What? Are you seriously?"

He nodded. "Jan Di bought Ga eul here to cheer her up but it didn't work…I think it made things worse so I called you knowing that you are the only person to bring her from this slump. She trusts you, you know. Don't be an idiot. You said yourself you will take care of her so it's time, my friend…"

Was he seriously?

I glanced at Ga Eul. It hurts just knowing the pain she was probably going through. I can't do nothing but wait for her to open up to me.

"Ok I'm going, knowing Woo Bin Sunbae is going to take good care of you!" I could Jan Di said to Ga Eul. I looked at them. My eyes swayed toward Ga Eul, she too was looking at me with her brown chocolate eyes.

Then seconds later, I saw Jan Di walking toward me. "Make sure you take care of Ga Eul for me Sunbae, okay?" she smiled.

I could only to what I could at that moment and that was to nod.

**Xxx**

Jan Di and Ji Hoo bid their goodbyes and left us alone.

It was so awkward. There was silence and silence and silence.

We were at a karaoke bar but we didn't want to sing…

Ga eul looked around the room while I tried to come up with a conservation starter.

Why is it so hard to start a conversation?

Then Ga Eul spoke. "You aren't having fun, huh?"

I looked at her and about to deny it when she spoke again. "Sunbae, sorry to trouble you…this wasn't what you picture your Saturday afternoon to be like, huh? You probably wish you were at a club having fun than be here with me."

I moved closer toward her. I didn't think and grabbed her hands. They were so warm and smooth. "Ga Eul, I rather spend all my time with you than be at a club. You are a lot more fun than you give yourself credit…" I uttered.

She looked at me. "You don't have to lie…I can take the truth you know. I'm not as fragile as you guys make me out to be."

"I know that…"

"Then don't play coy with me…Ji hoo Sunbae called you because he didn't want me to be alone, didn't he?"

"No he didn't…"

"Then would have you come if he didn't tell you I needed cheering up?"

"Ga eul…"

"See…" She responded. She pushed my hands off hers. "I'm okay so you can leave…I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not here to play babysitter, Ga Eul…" I brushed my fingers against her arm as I grabbed her from leaving the room. "I'm here because I care about you…no one wants you to be hurt anymore by Yi Jeong. As his friend, I feel so guilty that I can't even look at you. As his friend, I can't do nothing but watch you suffered….but right now I'm not here as Yi Jeong's friend Woo Bin but here as your friend. Your trusting friend who you can lean on no matter what…so don't push me away anymore. Let me suffer with you, don't hold anything in anymore."

She looked at me. Tears fell down on her cheeks as well as mines.

She couldn't respond. She kept on looking at me with her tender eyes.

I wiped away the tears from her.

_Can you just open your heart to me?_ I thought.

I pulled her closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her upper body.

I didn't know what she was thinking at that moment. I just fully wish that she just open her heart again. Be the Ga Eul, I love again.

**Xxx**

**Ga Eul's POV**

Woo Bin wrapped his arms around me. He began to confess what his true feelings to me.

Why am I such an idiot?

Why do I keep my distance from him when I only want his warmth and charms around me?

My heart began to beat so rapidly that it could come out any second.

Woo Bin…I don't know what to say.

The words just couldn't come out.

He's the dearest to me, one of the closest friends I ever have.

But my heart sometime flutters when he's around me.

But what was going on?

Do I have feelings for Woo Bin Sunbae?

I can't…no I can't…

No, it's nothing. He's just a friend or is he?

I looked at Woo Bin. He was just a friend to me and nothing more.

"I'm your friend. So you can't push me away anymore, okay?" He hugged me tighter.

I nodded. "I won't anymore…." He's a friend I need in my life, so I can't have feelings for him. Even if I do have feelings for him, I'm just a friend to him so it doesn't matter. "I won't push you away anymore Woo Bin, you have my word." I muttered to him.

I could see a smile forming on the edge of his lips as he let go of me. I smiled lightly at him. "Friends are supposes to see the worst in each other so don't hold back on me, Chu Ga Eul. Promise me that." He took out his pinky finger and raised it in front of me. I softly smiled and entwined my pinky with his.

"I promise."

"Good, now let's get out of here and have some food. You must be hungry..." He clapped his hands together. "OK, where should we go?"

**xxx**

**Yi Jeong's POV**

I finally managed to escape from my mother and was just wandering the streets. I wanted to talk, no more like hanging out with my friends but I didn't know who to go to. Woo Bin and I aren't on good term and Ji Hoo is always with Jan Di and I'm not Jan Di favorite person right now. So that leaves only Joon Pyo.

I pulled into his drive way and parked in front of his door. I wondered if he was even at home. He was probably the busiest out of the F4. I rang the doorbell and his butler answered.

"Is Joon Pyo here?" I asked.

"Young master is currently dining out with his wife...do you want to wait in the living room until he returns? He should be back anytime soon, seeing that he and the young miss left only two hours ago." He smiled.

"Oh…then I will wait for him." I responded, walking in toward the living room. I scanned the room and could tell that someone redecorated the whole room.

I slouched on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink, Master Yi Jeong?"

"Oh, sure." I smiled. He bowed and left the room. When will Joon Pyo come back?

I hate to admit this but I really missed hanging out with my friends. I need them...I need their friendships in my life.

**XXX**

**Ga Eul's POV**

"You know something…" He began to utter as he switched lanes.

"What…?" I responded, looking through the passenger window.

"Didn't you promise me a home-cooked meal before…as a birthday present…" He stated with a grin.

I swayed my eyes at him. "So….why hadn't you come to fulfill it?" He cranked his head at me as he pulled down an alley street.

"So instead of taking me to a restaurant…you want me to cook for you?" I uttered in disbelief at his request.

"Come on…" He began to say playfully like a child. "You promise…"

"But I only say that because you begged me that you wanted a home-cooked meal….and…"

"So you were never going to?" He pouted.

"…I'm not saying that."

"Then what…?"

"I don't feel like cooking right now…" I said, not looking at him.

"Then how about I do the cooking instead…?" He suggested.

"What…? You are willing to cook?" I uttered in shocked.

He nodded. "Sure why not…I'm so happen to be really good in the kitchen, just so you know Miss Chu." He smiled. "Then we agreed, I'm going to cook you the best meal ever….now all we have to do is find a parking spot here…" He swayed the car to the left and parked.

I looked at our surrounding. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We are at the market…we are going to need some ingredient if I'm going to cook for you." He opened the car door and then walked over to me and opened the door.

"I didn't even agree to this, you know…" I said.

"Yeah but you know you're curious…come on." He tugged on my jacket and pulled me in front of him. "I'm not too familiar here, so be my guide." He placed his two hands on my shoulders.

I sighed and nodded. "What are you exactly making?"

He didn't answer and just smiled. He pointed his index finger straight ahead and indicated that we should go there first. I didn't argue with him and followed his request. I'm just going to do what Woo Bin wants for today…I need to make up for being such a bad friend to him….being with him here without feelings miserable and actually relaxed was good for me. I was feeling better and I guess it was all because of him.

I smiled at him when he turned away from me and began to bargain with the ahjumma for a cheaper price.

Yeah, just being here was just what I needed…

**Xxx  
**

**

* * *

**

So do you like it...hate it?

Review how you feel about this.

I feel like the song really spoke for Ga eul so I decided to add it in here. If you want to here the real version, I will put a link on my profile.

Was it good enough for you, the GaBin scenes? I want to start slow for them, they are finally being friends again...but don't worry something might turn their friendship into something else...you can never know for me. It all depends on my mood and of course you guys, readers!

So some of you are wondering things so I'm going to clarify some things.

I did reveal that Joon Pyo has a wife in this story. I'm not sure if i should put Jae Kyung as his wife. I'm still questioning it but I can tell you that you will see her appear in the next coming chapters but as Joon Pyo's wife, I don't know.


	10. Chapter 10

~There may be some grammer mistakes since I didn't really proofread this chapter since I wanted to update today so I will changes some things later on~

Read and REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

~Ga Eul's POV~

After Woo Bin was finished, we headed somewhere I've never been before, his house.

He drove into his driveway, and at first glance I was utterly speechless by how beautiful and big it was. Woo Bin watched me as I literally gawked. He lightly chuckled and then turned to me as he took off his seatbelt.

"So, are you finishing gawking?" He asked.

I flinched by how close he was toward my face. I leaned back slightly and nodded.

"My house isn't that big…but I can understand the staring though. My mother went crazy when building this house." He opened his door and grabbed the bags of food with him.

I followed his lead and opened the passenger door. "Your parents built this house?"

"Yeah, it's my dad's prize possession…he built this house since he was twenty-three, it was right after he married my mother. Let's go inside, I think you will be more amazed…" He tugged my jacket slightly as he walked ahead to the front door.

I was only a few inches from him. I took one big glance around the front. There was a big marble fountain that center the in front of house. It was utterly beautiful. I stared at it, thinking I've seen it before but I don't know where though.

"Ga Eul, come on…" Woo Bin called for me.

"Coming…" I responded, as I skipped lightly toward Woo Bin. Then I paused. "Wait, isn't it okay for me to come inside?"

He looked at me as if I asked the strangeness question ever. "Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"Um what about your parents..? I don't think they would be too fond of strangers inside their house."

He chuckled lightly and smile. "Ga Eul you are not a stranger, you're my friend and to answer your question about my parents…they aren't home. They went out to eat with their old friends from school so I think it's safe to guess they won't be home until very late in the night."

"But…."

"Ga Eul, why are you trying to get out of this? You aren't thinking of bailing on me?"

I waved my hands in front of him and shook it. "No, it's not like that!" I responded in my most reassuring voice.

"Good, come on….you letting the cold inside the house." He grabbed hold of my hand and entwined it with his hand and began to pull me along inside the house. He immediately shut the door. "Ok, I'm going to change into something more comfortable to cook in so why don't you head to the kitchen first….it's straight head. It's the second to last door on the left side." He handed me the bags and began to walk up the stairs. "It's just straight ahead so you can't miss it." He called as he saw that I didn't move an inch since he left me alone at the bottom of the stairs.

I gazed my eyes at him until he was out of sight. I sighed and then followed his direction.

I walked straight like he told me. It was much more difficult then he describe. I tried to remember what he said about being the second door to the left.

I found the first door. At this point I had completely forgotten what Woo Bin have told me and opened it to find out that it was just a broom closet. I went to the second door, and it was a guest bathroom.

Now I was standing in the middle of Woo bin's hallway, trying to find the kitchen and then right there I smelled the most delicious thing ever.

I assumed it was coming from a kitchen so I headed there. I lightly pushed opened the door and I was right. This was kitchen. I walked inside hesitantly and saw an American man standing in front of the stove that my mother would dream of owning. He was cooking something and it smelled so good.

He didn't notice me until my stomach began to growl and loudly I might add.

He turned around and looked at me. He didn't speak but he walked toward me. I didn't know what to do.

I gripped on the bags tightly.

"Can I help you?" He said in English.

_What did he just say? _I thought as I tried very hard to remember the English I learned from school.

He smiled. "Can I help you, miss?" He said again but in Korean this time.

_Uh, he speaks Korean so why did he?_

He looked at me as I didn't answer him. His eyes zoomed at the bags of food and he smiled again.

"Ah, you must be Master Woo Bin's friend." He said in a sweetly and kindly.

I nodded. "Um…how do you know?"

"Ah…yes, Master Woo Bin told me that he and his friend was coming over but I didn't think…." He paused slightly but continued. "Never mind…what is your name?"

"Uh, it's Ga Eul." I replied.

He nodded. "So I'm assuming you and Woo Bin are going to make dinner on your own so I won't bother you any farther…" He excused himself and left.

I set the bags down on the counter. I stared at the bags as I sat down. "I wonder what he is going to make…" I muttered as I waited for Woo Bin.

I slightly opened the bag to see what he bought at the market. He was very secretive as he hid the items he bought. He uttered the words. "It's a surprise so no peeking!" He would say that with a finger shaking in front of me.

I was about to move my hand inside the bag when…

"Stop right there!" A voice called from behind me. "Didn't I say no peeking?" He uttered as he walked beside me and shook his head in disapproval.

"Come on, if I know what you are cooking then I can help you." I explained to him but he didn't fall for it.

He moved the bags with his hands. "First off, you stay right there and watch how amazing I am at cooking." He demanded.

I smiled and stayed in my seat. I watched as he gathered everything he needed and then he began…

"You're cooking pasta?" I asked as Woo Bin took some pasta noodles from a jar.

"Yeah, I'm going to make my famous cream pasta…"

"If it's so famous, how come I didn't hear about it until now?" I asked him.

"Well, I only make this for special people that I care about…."

I smiled more. I didn't know why I immediately smiled when he said that. It made me so happy that I uttered these words without thinking. "_I'm special to you_?"

He stopped from cutting the green peppers and lifted his head up and looked at me. "Yes, you're very special to me, Chu Ga Eul so that why you have the pleasure to try my cream pasta. I don't make this just for anyone you know…even Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo didn't taste my cream pasta before."

I mouthed out "WoW" as I nodded my head as he told me these things. He resumed back to preparing and then he looked up at me.

"Wanna help?" He asked in English.

I nodded and got out of my seat. I stood beside him and waited for my instruction.

"Ok, I will start making the sauce so can you start the pasta for me and then you can help me with dessert."

I nodded and went to find a pot. When I saw one, I reached for it and when I did….our hands brushed against each other. A small shock occurred right there.

Our eyes locked with each other and we just stared at each other. My heart began to beat faster and faster as I stared straightly into Woo Bin's eyes. We didn't lose eyes contract but we slowly moved our hands away.

_What was this? _

Woo Bin then looked away and immediately grabbed a pot.

My heart began to beat steadily again. I placed my hand over my heart. "What is this?" I muttered to myself, trying to shake the feeling that I know I was beginning to feel.

I was beginning to get scared of my feelings. I glanced at Woo Bin. _Was this feeling, love?_

I shook it off and grabbed a pot.

* * *

~Woo Bin's POV~

I glanced at Ga Eul. Her back was facing me. She became very quiet after that thing between us. I wanted to say that it's was nothing. She seems shaken by it that she wasn't looking at me as she used to.

I moved toward her as she was finishing the pasta. She was lightly muttering something.

I didn't make any subtle moves as I moved closer. I watched her as she made finishing touches to the pasta. She grabbed the sauce that I made from the stove and poured it over the pasta very slowly. Her expression was tender and genuine, making sure it doesn't go wrong.

I chuckled lightly as I heard her mumbled. "Don't taste bad, don't taste bad…don't taste bad."

I stepped forward. "So how's thing going here?" I popped my head over her shoulder, this made her jumped and she lightly hit my arm as she made a face to me.

"Don't do that…you almost startled me." She responded, giving me a glare that was just cute to me.

"I didn't mean to startle you…." I replied, looking at her pasta…well my pasta.

"I think it needs something…." She said, grabbing a fork and tasting it.

"Really?" I took the fork from her hand, which totally threw her off and I twisted the fork into the pasta and placed it in my mouth. "Hmmm…it really does seem to be missing something…"

"But I followed your directions…you didn't miss anything out?" She paused. "Hey, maybe it's your sauce and not the pasta…."

I looked at her as I set down the fork. "I don't think so…the sauce taste as it should."

She pouted when I said that and I regretted saying that. "So it's the pasta that is off." She slumped down on the nearest chair that was beside us.

I smiled. This was the first time seeing Ga Eul so…

"Hey…" I nudged her arm and reached for the salt. "It just needs some seasoning…" I sprinkled the salt over the pasta and added some fresh basil. I spun a fork into it.

I took a bite and then spun the fork into the pasta again and placed it in front of Ga Eul. "Have a try now…"

She looked at me for a second before taking a bite. "Hmm…" She uttered.

"See, it's just needed a little oomph…don't need to be so depress…" I smiled. "And you shouldn't be like this…I'm the cook here so if any faults blame me."

She didn't respond back. I placed my hand on her shoulders.

"What done is done….so let's eat." I took her hand and pulled out the chair for her. "Sit." I demanded.

She sat down and I rushed to the stove and grabbed the plates of the cream pasta. I set it down in front of her and one beside her.

I grabbed a bottle of my favorite red wine and two wine glasses.

I placed it on the table and sat down. "Dig in…" I said, nudging her to eat.

She nodded and placed a huge amount of pasta into her mouth. I smiled.

"Happy now?"

"It tastes better now if that what you are asking…."

"No…I mean are you okay now?"

She looked at me. "Right now, I'm content with everything and I'm happy that you cooked me a home-cook meal today. You really helped clear my mind today Woo Bin, so I'm grateful to have a friend like you…I don't know what I would be right now without you." She smiled at the end as she finished her sentence.

"Ga Eul, I can say the same thing about you. You really are everything and dear to me and I hope that you can see that one day….I don't mean to spun this on you but I don't think I can keep this in anymore…so don't hate me for what I'm about to say."

She looked at me. "What are you trying to say, Woo Bin?"

"I….I don't have the right to say this, not when you are not ready…"

"Woo Bin, what's….."

"You can tell that I don't see you as just a friend, right?" I uttered not looking at her but at my plate. She didn't respond of course. She must've been shock by what I was saying to her.

Why am I saying this to her?

Do I really want to complicate her life more now?

She looked at me with shock eyes. "I see you as more than that…." I swayed my eyes directly at hers. Her eyes showed confusion, perplexity.

I moved closer to her. "I'm falling for you and I don't think I can stop."

* * *

Yeah, i'm ending this chapter with a cliffhanger.

So What will be Ga Eul's reaction?

Oh and of course, Woo Bin's father best friend's daughter will be reveal in the next chapter! and of course Jae Kyung will finally appear. I'm making her Joon Pyo's wife. :)

So review!


	11. Chapter 11

Wow I can't believe it been so long since I updated. I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter. Been super duper busy with school now that it's my senior year in high school so I'm busy getting homewrok done and stuff. So please forgive me.

This chapter is long! So Beware. This is to make up for my long absent.

I like this chapter especially at the end but I won't spoil you :P you just have to read it.

I kept on changing the story in my head so forgive if stuff doesn't matched up with what I written in my previous chapters.

I did said that Woo Bin's arrange fiancee was going to show up here but I didn't, the next chapter I promise!

this chapter is full of JaeKyungXJoon Pyo and GaBIN!

So Hope you like it and I want to shout out to everyone that read this: THANK YOU FOR READING!

Also I got new readers, so I'm so thrill!

oh, before I forget, I made a banner for this so check it out on my profile. There a link to it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

~Ga Eul's POV~

I was at a loss of words. Did he really saying all of that? It seems so unreal.

Those words, _"I'm falling for you and I don't think I can stop." _ kept on echoing over and over and over in my head.

I smashed my face into my hello kitty pillow. I was now in my bedroom, in my bed thinking over what happened last night.

Woo Bin confessed to me…and I don't know what to do. I fell down on my bed and covered my face with the comforter.

I got up again and sighed, remembering that night. I dug my face into my pillow again and felt my cheeks becoming red.

I closed my eyes as I recalled last night.

I stood there like an idiot…

~the night before~

_I looked at him, not sure what to say. I was overwhelmed and shocked by all of this that I was utterly speechless._

_I was lost and uncertain._

_I couldn't speak._

_He waited patiently, looking at me with his sincere eyes. He knew this was all overwhelming for me._

_I knew that I have to reply or something. I opened by mouth, praying that words can come out but my voice began to tremble as I tried to get words to come out._

_And then like Woo Bin, he didn't pressure me and gave me a soft gentle smile, a smile that gave me warmth to my heart…my broken heart._

"_Don't worry…" He said lightly, looking at me before turning away and then his back of facing me. "I'm not going to ask you to reply with an answer…all I want is for you to give me chance." He paused and then slowly turned back to me. _

_A chance…? Was I ready to open me heart again?_

"_Woo…Woo Bin…I…"_

"_I know, he's still lock in your heart but Ga Eul that's just it, he won't be here by your side anymore" He motioned his hand to my left side. "and I wish that you didn't harbor feeling for him anymore but that is just wishful thinking on my part…but I know you still love him so I'm not asking that you toss those feelings you have for him away…just make move for me."_

"_I don't know what to say…"_

"_Just think about….this is something that should be thought over so when you are ready to give me an answer just turn around because no matter what I will always be behind you so just turn around and you will see me."_

~end~

Can I really make move for Woo Bin?

Can my heart fully open again?

Can I really feel the love that I deserve?

I sat up from my bed and placed a hand over my heart.

I kept thinking about Woo Bin the whole night so I couldn't sleep. I was still deciding what to do.

Woo Bin having feelings for me is something that took me by surprise.

I didn't expect for him to say that but he did.

In the mist of my confuse, I was a bit happy….because I'm thinking that the more time I spent with him, the more I start to have real feelings and right now I'm thinking I might have feelings for him.

I might like Woo Bin more than I have ever expected.

Was I already feeling this way?

Was I too blind to see that I might like or love Woo Bin?

I don't know what to do…I'm so lost right now.

I can't make a decision.

I can't tell anymore what my heart wants.

XXX

AN: (_About three days after Woo Bin's confession…yeah timeline is confusing so sorry. Just remember that the day after this day will be Woo Bin's arrange marriage meeting_)

It was almost noontime when I called in by my boss.

I excused myself from teaching and walked over to him. I knocked on the door.

I didn't understand why I was called in.

"Come in…" A tender lean voice shouted from the other side.

I twisted the knob slowly and poke my head through the doorway and looked at my boss, Mr. Kang, Hyun Soo Kang.

He looked older than his age when I first met him. He's still new here and still getting the hang of things. He is roughly around by age and I was shocked to know that. He seems so older and mature that it totally passed me.

"Ah Miss Chu, come in." He smiled as I entered. "Sit down." He gestured his hand toward the chair.

I sat down and looked at him. I was nervous. "Did I do something wrong?" I muttered as I slightly moved my eyes away from him and then looked down on my lap.

"What…oh no it's nothing like that." He explained. "I called you in here because frankly I'm worried about you."

I looked up and gave him a weird expression. "I don't understand…" I uttered.

"You see, I have been noticing that you been kind of depressed and reserved more than usual and everyone, not just excluding myself, are worry that something at home is causing this…so I'm thinking a few days off would do some good." He stated.

"So you want me to take some time off…?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm just looking out for you, Miss Chu….maybe people here are questioning your performance so I think a few days to have some time to yourself would do some good for you."

I looked down at my lap as I rested my hands there.

Was I too obvious in my sadness that my co-workers…and maybe my students are questioning me?

"I didn't know I was…" I began to say but he cut me off.

"Miss Chu, I know something in your personal life is affecting your judgment…and I don't want to be mean here but as the director of this school I need to be caution of the students. I'm not saying that you did something to harm a student but you have been dozing off and getting distract that sooner or later it would affect your work so I'm asking you to take time off and adjust what's happening to your life and then come back refresh." He ended with a smile.

I nodded and got up. I excused myself and walked off toward my classroom to see another teacher with my students.

I watched my second graders listened closely to what Mrs. Kim was telling them. I quietly entered and grabbed my trench coat and bag. I walked away and glanced back. I smiled lightly before leaving the building.

I think taking time for myself is a good idea…I was getting distracted and I can't blame him for questioning my performance.

I still didn't answer nor talk to Woo Bin since then…I bet he hate me.

I was now walking toward a streetlight waiting for the light to turned green when I felt someone familiar calling my name. I turned around to see someone I didn't except to see.

"Ah Jae Kyung unnie!" I screamed in joy as she pulled me into a big embrace. I smiled widely as I looked at her, so shock and surprised. "What are you doing here in Seoul….no when did you get here?"

"Ah about three days ago…oh Ga Eul don't hate me." She began to pleading with puppy eyes as she grabbed her hands together in front of me. "My husband just wanted me for himself so I didn't get to see you or Jan Di. I missed you and Jan Di so much." She hugged me again. "I missed Seoul so much that I cut my workload in New York in half and ran back home."

"Unnie, it's really nice to see you again." I smiled. "It was getting boring without you."

She placed a hand in front of her heart as a way to expressed how touched she was. "Aw me too, I hated not having to talk to you or Jan Di for three months straight. I missed out on everything…you have to tell me everything starting with…" she stopped, giving me a serious look.

Oh, I knew right there and then what she was going to say.

"You and Yi jeong-ssi."

I gave her a dread, sad look.

"That bad huh…?" She responded.

I nodded.

"Let's get out of this cold." She pulled me toward her side and we walked to her black sedan.

XXX

_~Woo Bin's POV~_

_At Joon Pyo's Mansion_

I stared at the unpack suitcases that was case all over Joon Pyo's bedroom. I walked inside, looking for him.

"Yo Joon Pyo, are you in here!"

"What?" He responded from his walk-in closet. He walked out and saw me. "Oh Woo Bin, it' just you….I thought you were Jae Kyung."

I gave him a suspicious look. "Jae Kyung-ssi is here?"

He nodded. "Came in three days ago…." He stood in front of his mirror and began to tie his tie.

I nodded as he said that and walked toward an empty spot to stand. The whole place was messy and that was unlike Joon Pyo…maybe having Jae Kyung-ssi back was…

"So what can I do you for?" He asked, walking toward me and grabbed a black blazer.

"Oh…it's nothing." I uttered.

"Nothing?" He retorted in doubt. "I'm not Ji Hoo, so if you are to spill your guts out…this isn't the place."

"Ok…first off I'm not here to spill my guts to you. I already spilled out my guts for the week so you are safe and I'm here because you called me."

He looked at me and then a light bulb lighted up in his head. "Oh...I did do that, huh."

"So why did you called me for?"

"Yeah…" He walked over to a dresser and took something out from a drawer and returned back holding a white envelope. He handed it over to me.

"What's this?"

"Just open it…"

So I did and I wasn't too happy or thrill to see it. I stared at the official wedding invitation of So Yi Jeong and Kang Yu Kyung.

"He told me to give it to you when I see you…" he stated.

"Why didn't he give it to me himself?"

"He knows that you still don't accept his decision…but he still wants you to be part of his wedding. There will be a party on Saturday and he wants you here."

"What's it for?"

"It will be the official announcement party of his engagement." He answered. "Yi Jeong wants me, Ji Hoo and you to come….we are still his friends, so we have to support all of this."

I shrugged it off. "I'm going to leave now…see you later."

"Wait, I'm leaving to so let's leave together."

I nodded and we departed.

XXX

_~Ga Eul's POV~_

"So that what happened." She responded as she listened to everything.

I nodded as I sipped more tea.

"Ga Eul, I'm so sorry. It must have been so difficult for you. I didn't know that it was that bad. Joon Pyo wouldn't tell me anything…even if I beg he wouldn't." she reached her hand over mines. "I'm here now so want do you want to do first…I know someone that can do some damage on him."

"What? No…" I began to shake my head to her offer. "I don't want that to happen…"

Jae Kyung unnie then burst out into a laugh. "Oh, Ga Eul I'm kidding but if you really want to take out some of your anger of him then I guess the shooting range would do best. I know it helped me when I was dealing with big heartbreak….it can give you a sense of clarify."

She stayed quiet for a second, probably watching my reaction to what she said.

"I don't have any resentment on Yi Jeong, no matter how much I want hate him and how much I want to despise him. I can't do it…." I looked down.

"I know how that feels…" She uttered. "Then again it still hurt huh?"

I nodded. "I tried to stop thinking about him and then it come rushing back when I see something that reminds me of him or us…..but right now I'm in a good state of mind. I barely think about him now and I can't help but thank…." I stopped before I could finish that sentence.

"Thank who?" She inquired as she titled her head.

"Uh…."

"Chu Ga Eul, don't tell me you have someone in your life." She squealed.

"No…it's not like that." I tried to explain but as I said those words they seems too false.

"Hmm…okay I won't push it." She said with a smirk. "But you have to tell me when you do." She stated.

"What to tell though….?"

"Hmm…it seems you like him though."

I looked at her. "This guy whoever he is, you seems to like him….he did let you forget about Yi Jeong didn't he?" she sighed. "If it was me, I would give the guy a chance."

_A chance…?_ I thought. Woo Bin words flashed in my mind. '…_all I want is for you to give me chance'_

"Can I really give Wo….I mean that guy a chance?" I asked.

She smiled. "Ga Eul, I can't tell you what to do but if he is worthy of your time and heart and he makes you feel more alive and special then I would say…go for it. Don't let those feelings of doubt play a part of your happiness. If he makes you happy then be with him and take a chance to be happy."

I smiled as she said those words. They really touched me.

"Thanks unnie."

"For what?"

"Just being a good friend." We both smiled and chuckled as we sipped ours teas.

XXX

Jae Kyung unnie wanted me to come over to her and Joon Pyo's house to get my gift that she bought from New York.

She dragged me by my arm as she swung me and herself through the doorway. She was excited because she was really looking forward to my reaction.

I sat down on the sofa and waited for Jae Kyung unnie to come back. I nervously and awkwardly looked around.

It was my first time there so I was in a daze. Joon Pyo's mansion was three times bigger than Woo Bin's and Ji Hoo sunbae's house together.

I reached for the tea cup that was left on the coffee table. I slowly sipped it.

"Ta-da!" Jae Kyung unnie said as she popped out of nowhere and skipped toward me, giggling. "You are going to love this!" She smiled.

She placed the big box onto my lap. I looked down, surprised by how large it was. "unnie, you didn't have to go…"

"Nah, it's my gift to you….I did missed your birthday so I want to make it up. I hope you love it."

I smiled and began to open the box when a loud noise came through the front. It was loud chatter coming toward us. It was two male voices and I was sure that one of the male was Joon Pyo. I was positively because I heard him laughing.

We both glanced away from my present and toward the noise.

"What on earth…?" Jae kyung uttered, getting up and walking toward the doorway. "Maybe it's my stupid husband?"

"It could be…" I stated.

Jae Kyung unnie sighed and shouted. "Yah, Joon Pyo why are you so loud?" She moved in front of Joon Pyo as soon as she saw him. She placed her hands on her hip and titled her head.

"Yah monkey, I think I'm allowed to be loud in my own house." He retorted back, looking at her and then smirked.

Unnie scoffed him off. "You just have to interrupt an important moment, don't you?"

He looked at her weird. "What on earth are you blabbing about? An important moment…?"

"Yah…" She reached for his ear and turned him so he could see me. I smiled when we both laid eye contract with each other. "Ga eul was about to open my present I got her for her birthday but you came along, being so loud…why are you so loud and…I think I remembered hearing another voice? Who are you with….not Yi Jeong?" She whispered the end to him but I heard it.

Joon Pyo took Jae Kyung's hand from his ear. He glanced at me and then to her. "No." He answered.

"Good." She smiled. "So who came with you?"

"Ji Hoo and Woo Bin….they're outside."

"Oh really…."

_Woo Bin is here? _I thought. My fingers curled up onto of the box. I froze right here.

"Why are they outside and not inside?" She asked.

"Well, I came in because I was thirsty….and." He paused when he heard footsteps coming.

I glanced up when I heard his voice. "Yo Joon Pyo, it doesn't take that long to get water."

He stood there right beside Joon Pyo.

"Oh look who is back from NYC…" He said in English, giving a quick hug to Jae Kyung. A smile grew on his face. "Ga Eul…?" He said in a hush tone as he soon spotted me.

"Oh, Ga Eul what are you doing sitting by yourself?" Jae Kyung asked, quickly walking toward me and pulling me up. She grabbed hold of my hand and quickly took us in front of the boys.

I stood in front of Woo Bin. I kept my eyes on the ground. I just couldn't look directly at him.

"Uh why everyone so quiet all of sudden?" Jae Kyung asked, looking at me and Woo Bin.

Joon Pyo cleared his throat to break the tension that was coming from me and Woo Bin.

I could feel Woo Bin's stare. I knew this was going to come but it was too soon….

I slowly picked my head up and looked at him. He was directly looking straight at me.

My heart began to beat faster and faster as he still stared at me.

I wanted to clench my heart, wanting it to stop beating so rapidly that my heart was going to burst.

XXX

_~Woo Bin's POV~_

I was taken back to see her at Joon Pyo's mansion.

Jae Kyung suddenly in a flash grabbed Ga Eul and led her toward me.

She kept her head down, probably couldn't look me in the eyes but can't I really blame her.

I did confess to her and I knew she wasn't ready…but it just came out and I don't regret it. She needed to know my feelings so that way she can began to sort her feelings.

She can love me back or she can just see me as nothing more than a mere friend.

I'm okay with whatever she'll decide.

She lifted her head up and now swayed her gaze toward me.

"Uh why everyone so quiet all of sudden?" Jae Kyung asked, looking at Ga eul and then to me.

I didn't sway my eyes away from Ga Eul.

Joon Pyo cleared his throat and then looked at me. He walked toward Jae Kyung and grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her upstairs as Jae Kyung protested by hitting him.

I swayed back to Ga eul. "…it's good to see you." I said with a smile.

She looked at me, unsure what to say. "It's okay if you don't want to reply, Ga Eul. I can wait as long as you want me to." I slowly turned away.

"Wait…sunbae….I….I…." She choked up.

I turned around.

"I think I do have a reply for you."

I looked at her. _What did she just say? She has a reply for me?_

I moved a step closer.

"I really do want….I mean is that I think…no I…"

I moved closer and gave her a smirk. "Are you…?"

"I want a chance…a chance with you….I want you to show me that you can be that guy for me and protect me all the way and not hurt me…" She began to get teary. "And not…"

I pulled her into my arms. "Are you really?"

"Yes, I really want to give this…whatever it is between us a try because I can't lie to you and say that you are nothing to me but a friend. I would be lying through my teeth. You, Woo Bin for some reason give me hope in love again…I didn't know when or where I started to…but I do know I can't lie to you nor myself anymore." She answered.

I looked at her. I placed both my hands on her cheeks. I leaned down and gave a soft sigh. "I think I'm going to kiss you now." I whispered, leaning closer to her face.

Her eyes were shocked that I said that but they grew tender. "I think I want you to." She closed her eyes and I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Remember to review!

The next chapter will take time, don't really know the estimate when it will be out. So please be patient!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is finally here! YAY! I have finally finished this chapter and It took me almost a month to. This is what happened when you are busy with schoolwork. **

**So ENJOY!**

**And I made another banner if you don't know already so check it out and review it!**

**READ&REVIEW!**

**The chapter is long to make up for not updating sooner ^_^**

**GOT GOD:** I'm glad you love this! So I hope you are as excited about this chapter as you are with the previous ones.

**Jenny Lie:** I know Woo Bin is so sweet ^^. I love writing him in as the romantic tender kind adorable man that he is. He will be more sweet later on.

**TtoboggI:** I know, it too cute ^^

**MihoshiCryBaby:** Here ch 12 hope you like it!

**Elizabeth Lemmont:** That is what i was going for, a dramalike feel...I watched too much korean dramas that their plotline goes straight to my brain.

**andrelle:** If you read ch 11 then you know Ga Eul want to move on and they kissed ^^ This chapter explain more and about Woo bin's fiancee I don't think she will do anything to our Gabin couple kekeke You will understand once you read this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Woo Bin's POV**

Her eyes sparkled as she titled her head to the left as she fully turned her head. I looked at her and smiled.

I was utterly happy at that moment. I didn't want that night to end. I confessed to Ga Eul and she accepted. My heart literary fluttered like an idiot as my lips touched hers.

I don't know who were more nervous, me or her but it took me by surprised that I would be nervous. I've never got nervous, I just go for it. A kiss shouldn't be hard for me but at that moment, I felt it was the hardest thing I ever did.

I didn't know what reaction she would have but as soon we kissed. All that nervous jitters went away and nothing matter but just her.

I wrapped my arms around her and then moved my hand on her cheek as we escaped from the kiss.

I didn't want anything to ruin this. I want to protect her with everything now.

Ga eul smiled sweetly at me.

Yeah, I will never hurt her….I love her too much.

**XXX**

My hand entwined with hers as we walked toward her house. I didn't want to let her go. I didn't want this moment to change. I feared that all of this was a dream and it was almost time for me to wake up.

"Woo Bin..?" She called.

I looked at her. "Hmm…?"

"What is on your mind right now?"

"Oh just…" I moved closer toward her and playfully whispered in her ear. "That I don't this night to end."

She smiled more widely now. "Me too."

I want to kiss her again.

Her eyes sparkled again as they reflected off of the moonlight.

I looked at her and I didn't know if she wanted me to kiss her again. Her signal was lightly vague. She gazed at me and then to the sky but then looked at me.

I leaned closer to her and leaned toward her…she then began to close her eyes. I smiled tenderly and…

In a flash her cellphone rang. She opened her eyes again, she have a startled expression and looked at me before reaching for the cellphone in her purse.

I leaned away. _Just when I was going…my luck must have disappeared again. _

"Hello..? Appa…?" She turned away from me. "Yes, I know….I'll be there and will come to the dinner…..okay, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Appa." She made a small light smile at the end as she closed her phone. She twisted her head and looked at me.

"Sorry about that." She said, walking closer to me.

I smiled. "It's okay…." I took her hand again and we began to walk. "So anything happening tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Hmm, my mother and father are having dinner with their old college friends and invited me to tag along…..and…."

"And what?"

She almost began to speak but stopped and shook her head. "It's nothing…."

"You're sure? You seem to bother by something?"

"It's nothing….oh here we are." She pointed to her apartment building. She turned to face me. "Goodnight WooBin." She smiled.

Her hand was still attached to mines. I squeezed her hand as she let go a second later.

"Goodnight GaEul."

I watched her leave my side and entered her apartment building. I waited until I couldn't see her anymore before going home.

**XXX**

I entered the living room, thinking everyone was in bed already but I was utterly wrong. My mother and father were waiting for me, weird.

My mother tilted her head toward me and smiled. "Woo Bin-ah, sit down. Your father and I want to discuss something with you." My mother said in your usual sweet voice.

I looked at both of them and hesitantly walked toward them. I sat down cross from them. My mother was smiling and my father was his usual, no expression nor emotion just grunts.

This was strange to me. It had been so long since my parents "wanted" to talk to me. My father shifted his weight as butler Lee came in with teas and some sweets.

I was uncomfortable with this, it was too strange.

"Woo Bin, do you remember our discussion about your future wife?" My father asked.

I nodded. "Somewhat…"

"Then you know tomorrow is the date of your first meeting, right?"

"Appa, I wanted to tell you that…"

"She's a sweet girl, you know." He interrupted me. "I met her long time ago when she was very little…" He chuckled. "She was in a pink sundress that her mother bought her for the occasion which was your fifth birthday." His eyes gazed at me as he continued the story. "You met her you know, it was brief but still, I remembered it and that's when I knew she was perfect for you."

"Father…" I didn't know what to say. He was so different. My father really like this woman and really want me to marry her but I can't tell him, I love another when his heart is on this.

"I may be a jerk by this since you already found that someone to love but it is my deepest wish for you two to meet again. Please as my son don't let my promise for this meet to end, meet with her once and then I will stop messing with your life. You can choose whoever, and I will cherish your decision but for tomorrow, listen to my quest."

"I understand, I will go to that meeting but that's all…" I stopped for a second and then continued. "I am not accepting this marriage proposal. I won't let the one person that makes me happy disappear from me. I love you and omma but I'm willing to lose all of this for her so don't make me choose because you won't like the result." I walked out and disappeared into my bedroom.

**XXX**

**Ga Eul's POV**

"You…You…and Woo Bin Sunbae WHAT?" Jan Di screamed through the phone. I pulled the phone from my ear.

"Jan Di, I'm going to lose my hearing…"

"Sorry…it's just that….what did you just say?"

I sighed. I knew she would react like this. I sat back down on my couch and smiled. I twisted the cord of my phone around my fingers.

"Woo Bin and I kissed." I muttered with a smile.

Silence was all that came from Jan Di's side.

"Jan Di, are you still here?"

"Did you just say that you and Woo Bin sunbae kissed?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"When? How? Did you want him to…HE DIDN'T FORCE ANYTHING!"

"Jan Di, calm down….no he didn't force anything. I wanted him to…." I paused as I flashback to the kiss. I shook my head in embarrassment. I was starting to feel the blush brushing upon my cheeks.

"I don't know what to say, Ga Eul…are you guys together now?"

I paused. "I don't know…I mean I don't want to rush into anything but Jan Di can't help but smile every time I think about him."

"That's good…I'm happy for you Ga Eul."

"What? No, you can't Ga Eul!"

I could hear her snickered. "No, I won't go against your happiness but I won't go easy on him if he make you cry. I will break all the bones in his body if he ever does, Ga Eul. I'll guarantee it."

I smiled. "I really hope he can make you happy again, Ga Eul." She said.

"I think he will…."

"How can you be certain?"

"Woo Bin…he isn't the type to break anyone's heart. I feel that with him, everything will be better."

"Hope that's true…anyway, come over and we can discussed more….I haven't seen you in ages." She began to whine.

I sighed again. "I can't, I promised Omma that I will go shopping with her tomorrow morning to help with preparation for the dinner party they are hosting so I have to go to bed early."

"Oh then if that the case….can I come too?"

"Sure, omma was wondering what you have been up lately."

"Ok, then see you tomorrow, I'll pick you by 9."

I nodded. "Alright, see you then." I hung up and went straight to bed.

**XXX**

The next day

Jan Di went crazy this morning as she rushed through every aisle and bought anything she thought would be delicious in red bean paste soup.

"Jan Di, why are you making red bean soup all of sudden? Didn't you say last year that you will never ever make it again?"

Last year, Jan Di attempted in making red bean soup to Ji Hoo Sunbae but it didn't go so well. Jan Di may be a good cook but she can never make red bean soup the way it should be made. She would always mess up somewhere.

Jan Di slowly turned back to me as she was in front of me searching for more bean paste. "Ga Eul, I have to make red bean soup!"

"Why?"

"Because Ji Hoo….." She stopped all of sudden.

"Ji Hoo..? What about Ji Hoo Sunbae?"

"Nothing…never mind." She shook her head. "I'm going to the fish aisle." She stated and departed slowly.

I watched her, trying to understand the situation but I wasn't sure why she was acting like that. I thought it was weird.

"Ga Eul, let's go." My mother said suddenly as she walked beside me and began to push the cart. I nodded and as we turned, I bumped into someone and fell onto the floor.

I had my hand on my head and I looked at to see who bumped into me. My eyes widen.

"Omo, Ga Eul are you okay?" My mom asked, helping me up. I nodded while my eyes still on the person.

He looked at me. He was shocked to see me but didn't show it. He looked at me and then to my mom. He never met my mom before so she doesn't know him.

"Are you okay?" He said. His voice sang straight to my heart. I haven't forgotten it.

I nodded. I was overtaken by seeing him that I was utterly speechless.

My mother looked at me and to him and back to me. "Do you know him?" She asked.

I looked up at him but words couldn't come out.

"Are you one of my daughter's friends?" She asked him.

He glanced at me, not sure how to answer. "I hope to think we are friends." He answered with his famous smile that always melts my heart as well as others.

"Ga Eul, I will let you two talk." She said and suddenly walked away, leaving us alone.

"Omma!" I called out to her but she was already far away.

**XXX**

**Yi Jeong's POV**

To think out of all the places in Seoul, I would bump into her here.

She was still beautiful. Her brown eyes still have that spark that make her special.

"Ga Eul…" I called to her as she watched her mother left us.

She slowly turned to face me. She made a brief smile before speaking.

"Uh….how are you, Yi Jeong?"

I wondered if she still hates me…what am I kidding of course she does.

"I'm alright. You?"

"I…um...I'm alright too." She answered.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Um…how is…"

"Yi jeong-ssi!" A voice called out from behind me.

It was Yu Kyung.

Ga Eul stared at me with sorrow in her eyes. I could tell she was hurting.

"Oh, hello I'm Yu Kyung." Yu kyung said. "You must be a friend of Yi Jeong-ssi." She said cheerfully.

Ga eul stared at her, not knowing how to respond. Ga eul then nodded her head.

Yu Kyung then slipped her arm with mines and tightly pulling me closer to her. My eyes widen with shock. I quickly glanced at Ga eul who eyes were looking at us. She looked uncomfortable.

I suddenly brushed Yu kyung's arm from mines. Yu Kyung pouted and muttered what's wrong. Yu Kyung looked at Ga Eul. "Oh I'm so rude, please forgive…I forgot to ask your name?"

"Uh….it's Ga Eul."

"Oh, that's a pretty name. It's nice to meet you, Ga Eul-ssi. I haven't met any of Yi Jeong's friends so I was beginning to think he doesn't have any." She said. "But I'm so happy to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Ga eul said in a low tone. "I should go now…my mother is waiting."

"Oh, okay." Yu kyung said. "I hope to see you again, Ga eul-ssi." I watched Ga Eul walked away from me and my heart ached as she got farther away from me.

"Yi jeong-ssi?"

I glanced to Yu Kyung. "Yes?"

"She seems nice, I hope I can be friends with her….she seems really important to you so I'm going to try my best to befriend her."

I glanced back to where Ga Eul disappeared. I sighed and walked away.

**XXX**

**Ga Eul's POV**

I was finally home. I dropped the bags of foods onto the ground and kicked off my heels. I glanced around the room and flashback to this morning. Meeting Yi jeong at the super market was….

"I'm going to leave these here, ok." Jan Di said.

I looked at her. "what?"

"I said I'm putting these here…are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm okay…I'm going to go my room. I walked into my bedroom and took out a dark purple dress. I sat down and sighed, holding onto the dress.

"That's pretty." Jan Di stated walking in.

"Oh, yeah it is. Omma told me to wear it for dinner. Do you think it too much? I mean it just dinner with their old friends…"

She shrugged. "Maybe ahjumma want to show off you since you are her only daughter."

"Maybe..." I responded. "I'm going to change….I'll meet you downstairs okay."

"Ok, I have to call Ji Ho anyway."

**XXX**

**Woo Bin's POV**

"I wondered what Ga Eul is doing right now." I muttered to Ji Hoo who was sitting beside me.

"You said she is having dinner with her parent right?"

I nodded. "Yes she is…but she was worried last night about something but she wouldn't tell me. I want to know what it is so badly that it's killing me."

"You sound like her boyfriend just now?" He stated.

"Oh….I do, don't I?"

He looked at me skeptically.

"What?"

"You, don't tell me that…you and Ga Eul are…"

I smiled. "And if we are?"

He chuckled. "Then I should congratulate you."

"I'm happy man….she is everything that I…" I said but was interrupted by a knock.

The door open and my mother entered, wearing an evening dress. My smile went away.

"Woo Bin, it's time to go…oh hello Ji Hoo."

"Hello, Mrs. Song." Ji Hoo greeted her.

I got up from my seat and grabbed my black blazer.

"Sorry, to interrupt but we have a dinner to get to and we are late." She stated.

"I understand, Mrs. Song." He said to her and then turned to me. "See you later."

I nodded and he left.

I stared at my mother unhappily.

"At least smile when you get there." She retorted to my frown. She walked out and I followed.

**XXX**

The driver took us to a familiar neighbor that I know.

"Ok, we are here. Son…please be on good behavior."My mother pleaded.

"Aren't I always?" I retorted.

She rolled her eyes as the driver opened the car door.

I glanced around as I followed my parent. I glanced to the gate and froze. There was a nameplate for the family and it was CHU.

I immediately looked around. "Appa, what is the name of your college friend?"

"What? I didn't tell you? It's Seung Ho, Chu Seung Ho." He chuckled.

"Chu Seung Ho…." I looked back at the nameplate. "Don't tell me…" I looked back up. "And the girl, what is her name?" I called to him.

"You will know when you meet her, stop asking me question." He retorted.

He pressed on the doorbell and my mind raced all over. The door open and it was as I suspected it.

"Ga Eul…" My voice croaked as I tried to understand everything.

Ga eul was the girl my father was talking. The girl I am supposed to marry is no other then Ga eul.


	13. Chapter 13

Ah, finally have some time to myself before loading up with more schoolwork. So here is chapter 13 Hope you like it and Review at the end. I super duper love the ending but I'm the writer so of course I would like it huh...anyway read and enjoy.

GOT GOD: You don't have to wait any longer here it is!

Monirosez: I know how you feel, I was a little worry too :) And for Yi Jeong's reaction, that will happen in the next chapter after this.

andrelle: Ah, I was so happy that people were actually shipping GaBin too. I thought when I first upload this no one would read it since everyone all for SoEulmate ^_^ I'm so excited to write them being engaged and their relationship processing more and more.

Mikaelv: Yahoo too ^^ kekeke It will always be fate that will bring this couple together because they will have some bumping roads later on because of a certain somebody but I won't spoil anymore :P

Jenny Lie: Aww that so sweet for you to say :) I did kind of pull that out of nowhere huh...I too love making him worried, nervous about GaEul. Just show us he loves her so much. I know GABIN rock!

Thanks to everyone! I got 50 reviews so I was so motivated to write!

And if everyone get confuse, Ga Eul's family isn't poor like Jan Di's. Ga Eul's family is slightly above middle-class so that why I made their house big. I was thinking of the house in Smile, You that Lee Min Jung's character family lived before going broke and losing it. If you haven't watched it, you should. It's so cute and funny. And if you don't know who Lee Min Jung is, she played our monkey girl Jae kyung in BOF. She is a good actress and I absolutely love her in Smile, YOU and the main male lead is awesome and handsome too. I highly recommend it.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Woo Bin's PoV**

I was stiffed and not functioning at all.

My throat was dry. I needed a drink. I scanned the room and spotted Ga Eul, talking to Jan Di as she was probably wondering why I was here.

I wondered that too. How did ours parents know each other when they were from completely different, I don't mean to sound like a jerk but you have to wonder yourself?

When Ga eul opened the door, what was I feelings? Shocked? Surprised?

No, I was actually happy that she was the one.

I remembered the look on her face when she saw me. She gaped as she was about to open her mouth to speak but was interrupted when my mother introduced herself.

"Oh, you must be Seung Ho's daughter…" My mother smiled, not realizing I just blurted Ga Eul's name a moment ago. But I do remember my father stunned but happy expression and smile as he stared at us.

Ga Eul nodded to my mother with a slight confused face toward my way.

"I see you know our son." My father spoke out walking closer to her.

Ga eul nodded again with a light sweet smile. She slowly gazed my way again. I smiled and shrugged as I knew she was looking for some kind of explanation.

We walked in. It wasn't my first time there so I didn't do much looking around. I focused more on Ga eul as she showed my parents where her parents were. I followed behind them.

I smiled each time as Ga Eul would sneak a peep toward me. I enjoyed that really much.

XXX

As ours parents reunited, Ga eul walked toward me and pointed to her left. I looked at her, not understanding what she wanted. She lightly tugged my blazer, looking at me and then pointing to where the staircases were.

I nodded and we walked to where she pointed. On our way, I spotted Jan Di on the phone, she paused as she saw us. She looked confused by my presence but then again who can really blame her.

I smiled at her and continued to walk. Ga eul stopped and quickly turned around.

"Woo Bin, what are you doing here?" She asked in a low tone as other people were around the area.

I shrugged. "I came because I was invited." I retorted to her.

"You could have told me…" She said before quickly continuing. "….I didn't know our parents knew each other."

"Me either….I only found out the same time as you did." I answered as I came to the realization that if I was here to meet my fiancée and Ga eul is the girl. Did she know too? No me being her fiancée but meeting said fiancée.

I looked at Ga eul. She was very beautiful. Did she dress like this for her alleged fiancée?

"Ga eul, did your parent tell you anything to why they wanted to have this party?"

She took a minute to answer. "Ah, they told me that I was supposed to meet someone but they wouldn't tell me why but then I found out…" She paused and then gaped.

I nodded. "So you were like me too."

She twisted her head when I said that. "You were supposed to meet your fiancée here….you were going to have a fiancée and you knew but you didn't tell me."

"Ga eul, even if I were to meet my fiancée tonight, I wasn't going to leave you. I would rush to your side the moment I met her because I don't want to spend more time with her if I could spend that time with you." I moved closer. "And don't make me the bad guy when you were supposed to meet your "fiancée" too tonight." I let out.

She looked at me. "When I heard that I was going to get married to someone I barely know I was very sorry toward you because it was minutes after we kissed. That phone call I had earlier was my father telling me that I was to meet my fiancée tonight…..and when I saw you at the front door, I wanted to push you away so you wouldn't be able to see what would happen tonight…"

I smiled. _Aw she was worried about how I would react._

I pressed my finger against her lips to shut her up. I smiled lightly as I titled my head. "Ga eul, you are my fiancée."

Her eyes widen, she looked at me as if I was playing her.

"What did you say Woo Bin?" she asked.

"I said you are my fiancée as I am yours." I stated, smirking.

"You're my fiancée?"

I nodded. "If you don't believe me, which hurt me…you can ask your lovely parents…"I pointed to where her parents were. "They're right here, chatting away with mines."

She sighed.

"Am I that bad that you wouldn't want me as a fiancée?"I asked as a joke.

"No you are not." She retorted. "I'm just at shock right now….."

"Hey, I think we should go up to our parents and tell them we won't get marry…I mean we are just starting to date. I think we need more time to ease thing together, right?"

"Oh…okay."

"Sound disappointed?" I smirked.

She shrugged. "Who knows maybe I was looking forward to it?" she smiled before walking away from me. She sneaked a gaze and stopped. "Aren't you coming?"

I looked at her with amazement and a smile. "Maybe this is why I love you." I muttered before walking beside her and grabbing a hold of her hand.

She squeezed it and we marched to our parents who gave an exchange look to each other but my father smiled and spoke up.

"I see our young couple wants to tell us something, my dear friend."

"I think so too." Ga eul's father replied.

I exhaled lightly. "So as you can already see…" I lifted my and Ga eul's hand in the air for them to see. "Ga eul and I are already dating…and"

"Don't tell me you guys are backing down from this marriage?" My mother asked worryingly.

We both nodded. "You see, we want to take things slow…so we would really much like it if you can back off on the marriage and let things goes to what we want. If we want to get marry then we will but for now we just want to focus on being a couple."

Our parents looked at each other and lightly gave a smile.

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter, huh?" My father said. "Ok, it wasn't like we were expecting a wedding anytime soon….maybe roughly a year from now or more."

"Yes, take your time. I don't want to rush my only daughter to marriage so soon anyway. Tonight was purpose to a meet and greet but it seems you guys already are aquatinted to each other so why rush it."

Both the mothers nodded as they agreed.

I was somewhat shocked by what they were saying. I mean, it wasn't so long ago when they were practically pulling me to come here.

I looked at Ga Eul, who was also a little taken back by what our parents just told us. I squeezed her hand a little and she swayed her eyes toward me. I let out a soft smile.

"Then if you can excuse us, we will be leaving then." I stated as I bowed goodbye and started to walk away, taking Ga eul with me.

XXX

"Hey, where are we going?" she asked, as I began to walked outside to the balcony.

I stopped when we reached a spot that was perfect in my opinion. It was a little flower arch that was position beside a large big cherry blossom tree. It was absolutely a beautiful sight, just like Ga eul that night.

"Wow pretty." Ga eul stated smiling. "The tree really blossomed so beautifully this time of year."

She walked through the arch and placed her hand on the arch. She looked at me and my heart melted at how beautiful she was against the moonlight.

I stared at her.

"What?" she uttered as she realized I was staring for two long. "Do I have something on my face?"

I laughed. "No, it nothing like that…just…ok I'm going to sound so corny and lame but you are really the only person I want to be with."

She smiled as I said that. She looked away and then back to me.

"Too early for me to say huh…?"

"No that at all…" She declared. "I think it was sweet for you to say."

I looked at her as she looked at me. I moved closer toward her and pulled her closer to me. She was startled by my sudden move. I smirked and whispered. "Let's get married."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry Sorry for the long delay of this chapter. School is killing me. So please forgive me!**

**The beginning of the chapter isn't really for little kids so anyone under 16 shouldn't read it. Just skip it. It doesn't have anything to do with the actual plotline.I just wrote it in because of how Yi Jeong is.**

**It just Yi jeong's and Ga Eul's POV in here.**

**You might hate me at the end of this chapter. **

**READ and REVIEW like alway ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Yi Jeong's POV**

I woke up and rolled over to see a woman beside me. I stretched my arms as I got out of the bed and moved over to the chair that was across from me. I grabbed my trouser and white shirt and began to dress myself.

I glanced over to the figure. She was waking up. She turned her head and smiled at me.

"Yi Jeong-ssi, why are you getting dress?" She asked as she walked over to me. She was still half-naked. She moved closer to me and pressed her hand against my chest, preventing me from getting dress.

"I'm late for a meeting."

She smirked. "Oh, we wouldn't want the future Mrs. So to be worry." She leaned closer toward me and began to kiss my neck.

I closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her. I titled my head and kissed her passionately. I pushed her down on the bed. She let out a soft moan. I kissed her neck and then up to her lips. She kissed me back with much more passion and unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it away. She kissed down my upper body.

"Min Young…" I let out. "I really have to go."

She looked at me and sighed. She got up and grabbed her silk gown.

"Min Young…"

"Look, I understand…I know what this is. Please leave the door unlock, I'm expecting a guest soon." She uttered as she walked inside the bathroom.

I sighed and got dressed. I took off, leaving the doors unlock.

I have been seeing Min Young sometime now. I met her for a few weeks now and we have been "seeing" each other whenever some time open up for us.

I know I shouldn't be doing this but I can't help it.

I drove to my house. I fixed my hair and made sure there weren't anything visible from last night.

I stepped into the balcony to see my mother and Yu Kyung having what to be brunch.

"Good morning, Mother…_Yu kyung_." I uttered, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Yi Jeong, where were you last night that you couldn't bother spending anytime with your fiancée? The poor girl was all alone last night." My mother stated, sipping her tea.

"Sorry mother, I was busy with work."

"Don't apologize to me…" She swayed her eyes toward Yu Kyung.

Yu Kyung had her head down, sipping her tea.

"Yu Kyung-ssi, sorry for leaving you alone last night." I said, swaying my eyes toward her.

She froze. "Oh no…it's not a problem at all. I was perfectly fine last night. You shouldn't have to bother with me if you had worked to do."

"No, it's my faults. Let's me make it up to you." I said with a smile.

She looked up at me. "Let's do what you want today…I will rearrange my plans and then we can…." I was interrupted with a ring.

I smiled at Yu kyung as I reached for my phone. I looked down at the screen and it was Joon Pyo. "Excuse me…" I walked away from the table.

"Hello, Joon Pyo?"

"Yah, what was taking you so long to pick up your damn phone?" He screamed.

"Calm down, I was having brunch with my mother….and Yu Kyung." I swayed my eyes toward them. "So what why are shouting so early in the morning for?"

"What? You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"You really don't know why I'm calling?"

I sighed. "Joon Pyo, I'm not a damn fortune teller. What was you are blabbing? What should I know?"

"Uhhhh….man I don't think I should be the one to tell you. It wouldn't be my place."

"Wait, you only…." _Could something with Ga Eul? _"Don't tell me this is about Ga Eul?"

"Well, it kinda about her in a way."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I really really shouldn't be the one to tell you…Woo Bin should be the one."

"Why would he be the one to tell me? Isn't this about Ga eul?"

I couldn't fathom with what he was going to tell me. I couldn't believe it. No, it shouldn't be like this.

My best friend and the girl I love are…

"Woo Bin should be the one to tell you, Yi Jeong. I can't tell you…..sorry for calling. Erase everything I said earlier, ok." He hung up after that.

I stood there. "What is going on with Ga Eul and what does it have to do with Woo Bin?"

**XXX**

**Ga eul's POV**

I stared endlessly at the window as class was winding down.

"Miss Chu?"

I glanced down to see a little girl. "Oh yes, what is it Bo Young?"

"Can I borrow glitter for my picture?"

I smiled. "Of course you can." I bent my head down and pulled on the knob of my desk. I reached down for the glitters but when I pulled out my hand. It was a box of glitters but a picture frame of me and Yi Jeong.

I was taken back. I didn't know I still have the frame in my possession.

"Miss Chu?"

I shook my head back to reality. "Sorry about that…here you go."

I handed Bo Young the glitters. She screamed "YAY" and skipped to her table.

I smiled at her but slowly I glanced back to the picture frame. It was a photo of us that was taken three years ago. Yi Jeong and I were smiling happily.

I placed my fingers on top of the frame. I remembered exactly how it was taken. I smiled lightly as the memories flashed through my mind.

I remember everything so clearly.

It happened when we were walking around the park.

It was cold during that time. Yi Jeong wrapped a big fluffy scarf around me. His hands were on my cheeks, keeping them warm from the harsh cold.

He smiled at me as he kissed me.

I remembered he didn't even want to take the picture but I kept on insisting and insisting that he gave up.

"Excuse, are you Chu Ga eul?"

I glanced to see a man holding a basket of flowers. "Yes, I'm Chu Ga eul."

"These are for you…just have to sign here and then you are set." I looked at the flowers. They were beautiful.

I set the flowers down and fell down on my chair, wondering who they are from. I looked to see if there was a card. There was a small white card between two lilac lilies. I opened the card to read.

-You are my everything and for that I love you

Sincerely WB

I smiled widely. "Babo" I muttered, as I admired the flowers.

My phone began to buzz a few minutes later.

I looked down at the screen and smiled. "Hello." I responded smiling so widely.

"Are you free right now?"

"Um…I will be free in a few seconds, why?"

"Let's keep that a secret for now….When you are done, come to the park that is across the street from the school. I'll see you here."

He hung up afterward. "What is he planning?" I glanced at the clock and the bell rang.

All of my students began running out of the class, saying their goodbyes to me as they leave.

I grabbed my coat and bag from the closet and rushed out, wondering what Woo Bin is planning.

I walked down the stairs and walked out the door to see a familiar black sedan parking in front of the school. I stared at the sedan and then a few seconds later, he got out of the car and walked toward me.

"Hello Ga Eul."

I stared shockingly at him. "What are you doing here?" I uttered.

"I want to talk you." He stated.

"What's about? What is there to talk about, Yi jeong? From my understanding, there's nothing that one of us have to say to each other." I began to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Can you at least hear what I have to say?"

I glared at him. "I have somewhere to be right now…" I shook his hand off. "So I hope you can understand that I can't do this right now." I walked away.

"Is the person you are seeing Woo Bin?" He shouted.

I stopped. I didn't respond.

"So, it's true you and Woo Bin are engaged…"

It took all my courage to turn around. "Yes, we are engaged." I answered.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do."

"But do you honestly love him more than me?" He walked closer to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

I didn't respond.

"Do you?"

I nodded.

"Say it then…"

"Yi jeong, why does this matter to you? You are engaged to another woman….and I am engaged to Woo Bin, so it doesn't matter."

"Just answer me do you love him more than me?"

"I…" But before I could finish answering, he kissed me suddenly, causing me to drop my bag. My hands suddenly leaned against his chest but I didn't push him away. Without thinking, I kissed him back.

* * *

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok here is chapter 15**. **I hope you like it! So far this is my favorite chapter that I have written for this series. I especially love the ending for it ^^**

**READ and REVIEW as Always and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

**Ga Eul's POV**

In a split second as my lips pressed against his, my heart ached with pain.

I pressed my hand against his chest and with all my strength. I pulled myself away from him.

I swayed my eyes down, away from him when I saw his hurt expression.

"Ga eul…" He uttered as he tried to move closer.

"Don't…" I stated, backing away in a low tone. "Just don't…" I cried.

I bent down for my bag. "I shouldn't have done that. This is wrong." I muttered.

I turned around and began to walk away from him.

But then his hand grabbed on to me. "How is it wrong? How is the kiss we just had wrong?" He asked. His words were full of hurt and sadness in them.

I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say to all of this.

"Ga Eul!" He called again. He placed his hand on my shoulders and looked directly into my eyes. I looked away from he used his hand to tuned my chin toward him.

"You can't kiss me and think we could go back to where we left off…it doesn't work that way, Yi Jeong." I moved his hand away from my face and began to separate from his hold.

"You can't toss away what we have, Ga eul. You can't say you don't love me when that kiss we just shared was proof that you still care about us."

I looked at me. "If I remembered correctly, it was you who tossed away our relationship. You claimed that you still care about me and love me but YOU didn't fight for me, YOU didn't fight for us. You are the one who left so don't say that I'm not willing to fight for us now." I paused. "I waited and waited for you. I was a mess and on the bridge of no return. You turned me into a pitiful person."

"Ga eul…I"

"Nothing that you say now can change anything…you made a decision Yi Jeong and so had I. I chose Woo Bin as the guy I want by my side so don't try to lure me back to you because in the end I won't be happy. You are not the guy I need anymore." I turned around and walked away.

He called out my name but this time I didn't stop. I kept on going, wanting to erase what just happened.

I felt miserable. My heart ached as I flashed back to the kiss.

I walked, not knowing what to do.

Woo Bin…

I was almost at the park, I spotted Woo Bin's car down the street. I froze.

I didn't know if I should still go. I'm not in any position to see him. I'm not worthy for him.

What I just did was not fair to him. One kiss can destroy everything between me and Woo bin. Was that kiss worth losing Woo bin?

I stared at his car. "I should go if I don't he would begin to worry." I muttered to myself. I began to move forward.

The day sky was overturning to the night sky as the sun was beginning to come down.

I spotted as I came closer, a glimpse of light coming toward the left side of the park. I followed the light to see a rose path in front of me.

On the ground there was a white piece of paper. There was something written on it.

_A surprise waits you, follow this rose path and you will reach your destination toward me_

_-love your truly Woo Bin._

I stared at the paper. A tear fell down on my cheek. "I'm an idiot."

**XXX**

I followed the path to find myself in a meadow. A table was placed in the middle with two chairs on each end. Candles were lighted around the table as it meshed with the all the wild flowers that were around.

I was amazed by it. It was a gorgeous sight. I stepped forward, wondering where Woo Bin was at.

"Woo Bin…" I called out, hoping he would come out. "Woo…" As I called out again, a pair of hands suddenly wrapped around my waist. I was startled and glanced to see Woo Bin.

I turned around. I looked at him, smiling at me and my heart ached.

"Like it? I wanted to make tonight special since we didn't really have the chance to spend some time together after the engagement was announced."

Tears fell down my cheeks. It was fixed feelings. I was feelings miserable yet happy that Woo Bin did something like this. The guilt I was having from the kiss surfaced. I have to tell Woo Bin, it's only fair for him to know but can't I?

He seems so happy. I don't want that to disappear.

"Hey…why are you crying?" He wiped the tears from one of my cheeks. "Are you that moved by my surprise or… are you?"

I shook my head. "I'm so sorry." I began to choke out. "I'm so sorry…" I kept on repeating those words. He looked at me, not understanding why I was sorry.

"Ga Eul, what's wrong? Why are you sorry?" He said worried.

I gazed at him. "You will hate me….you will never talk to me again…."

"I don't understand. Ga eul…?" His hands were now on my shoulders. He wanted to comfort me. I was shaking and crying.

He moved closer and pulled me into an embrace. "Nothing will make me hate…" He whispered.

Tears fell down more and more. "You will after knowing this…"

"Ga eul, what is going on? What could have happened to make you think I would abandon you and hate you?"

I have to tell him. It's the only way but I don't think I can handle losing him.

I stared down at his arms that are wrapped around me.

"I….before coming here I met with Yi Jeong…." I stopped to glance at him. His expression fluttered a little as soon as I mentioned Yi jeong's name. I continued. "And…."

"And what…?" Woo Bin asked. I could feel the hurt that was about to come from him. He's going to hate me.

"And he kissed me and I…."

"You kissed him back." He muttered. His arms moved away from me. _That's right I don't deserve your comfort. I don't deserve you._

His expression was what I expect it to be, full of hurt and full of angry, full of pain.

He looked at me. He didn't say anything.

"Woo Bin…."

He shook his head and walked away from me. I watched him leave as tears still fell down my cheeks.

I buried my head against my knees. "I'm so stupid."I muttered.

Woo Bin is more important to me than Yi Jeong could ever be. I looked up at the direction Woo Bin walked. I got up.

I'm not going to lose him. I'm going to fight for him. I rushed through the path, hoping he didn't drove off.

I arrived at the entrance of the park. I scanned for him. I was out of breath from all the running. I gasped, breathing heavily as I searched through the sidewalk. I looked left and right. The sidewalk began to be crowded as people walked through me. I pushed through them.

I glanced to my left and spotted him walking toward his car.

"Woo Bin!" I screamed, running toward him.

He stopped, hearing me. He turned around.

Woo Bin forgive me for being an idiot. It has taken me this long to realize that I love you more than anything in this world and that kiss with Yi Jeong was nothing. It was nothing to me.

Hear me out.

I ran toward him but stopped suddenly when traffic began to pick up. He was across from me, only a street was between us.

He looked at me but then turned around. He bent his head down and walked toward his car.

"Woo Bin!" I yelled from across the street. "Don't be an idiot!" _and leave me_. I wanted to shout that last part but my mouth couldn't move.

He was turning his keys. He wasn't going to listen to me. He was mad and he has every right to be but don't shut me out.

The light was still red. I glanced around and cars were still passing through.

I can't have him leave, not like this. I didn't care anymore. I took a step forward. I ambled myself to across the street. I didn't care that cars were coming through. I couldn't let Woo Bin leave.

I ran across and a flash of light shined in front of me. I turned and saw a car coming toward me. I didn't have enough time to escape. The car was coming too fast. It was coming.

I closed my eyes, knowing it was coming.

**XX**

**Woo Bin's POV**

I turned around when I heard Ga eul's voice. I knew this would happen. I knew Yi jeong would try to steal Ga Eul away from me.

When I saw her expression, I knew something was up and I knew it involved Yi jeong.

"Woo Bin….Don't be an idiot!" I heard her shout out. I scoffed and turned the car key into the lock.

I was hurt. I wanted to punch something when she said Yi Jeong kissed her and that….she kissed him back.

I wanted to hurt Yi Jeong at that moment. I was so angry and pissed off that I stormed away. I didn't want to speak to Ga Eul. If I stay there, then I would say something I will regret.

I needed to leave and blow off some stream.

I opened the car. I glimpsed back to where I last saw Ga Eul.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "She is an idiot." I muttered. I saw Ga eul trying to pass through the crowded street. Cars were passing by so fast and then my eyes focused on this one car. It was coming straight for Ga eul.

One second I was watching her and the next I was running toward her. I grabbed a hold of her and buried her head onto my chest and pulled her close to me. My heart was beating so rapidly.

The cars passed through and I stared straight at Ga Eul's brown eyes. I placed my hands on top of her ears. "Don't ever do that again!" I cried to her.

She nodded, speechless. I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the street and toward my car.

I sighed and let go of her hand. I turned my back to her.

Then a hand was on my shoulder. I turned around and before I knew it, Ga Eul wrapped her arms around me. I froze.

"I can understand if you don't want to be with me anymore and that you can't possible ever love me anymore but can you do me a flavor? Can we be like this for just a minute?" She wrapped her arms closer toward me. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

I looked at her and smelled her hair as I embraced her. "Like I said before, I can never hate you….I love you too much."

"I'm sorry…" She said, tearing up.

"Shh….I know."

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too Ga eul." I leaned my head toward her and kissed her affectionately.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Woo Bin's POV**

I opened my eyes as soon as the morning sun shined straight at me. I shrugged and rolled to my right. I smiled and moved my arms swiftly, hugging the figure that was beside me.

I love this moment and time. I looked at her with tender eyes and slowly brushed my fingers tips against her smooth cheek. She was angelic and pure as she rested beside me.

Her nose wiggled charmingly as she slowly opened her gorgeous brown eyes.

I smiled. "Hey gorgeous." I said sweetly in English.

She smiled tenderly. "Morning…" I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and then onto her nose and then on her lips.

I squeezed her tightly, not wanting this moment to go away. I wanted to stay like that forever.

"What time is it?"

I looked at her. "Why, want to leave?" I pouted showing a disappointed face. "Don't need to know what time it is…just stay in my arms, ok."

"Woo Bin…I need to…"

"No…" I interrupted her shaking a finger in front of her. "Don't you want to just lie in bed?" I rolled on top of her and kissed her.

She broke from the kiss and smiled as her eyes gazed toward mines. "You know I do but…."

"But what…"

"I have work…"

"Call in sick…." I kissed down her neck to make her stay. "I'm sure the school would do fine without you for a day."

"But…" She muttered, closing her eyes as I ran my lips down her upper neck. She let out a soft moan.

I continued my pace toward her lips and ran my hands over her upper body. Her hands ran through my hair and then rested on my back.

"Woo Bin…" She let out after escaping from my kiss. "I really need to go…."

"No…" I whispered, continuing what I was doing.

She sighed. "You know you won't have your way, Woo Bin."

I swayed my eyes down at her. "Oh really…" I said teasingly with a playful smile.

"Yes." She answered, as she placed her arms around my neck and swung me around, making her body on top of mines. "See…" She smiled as she slowly got up and sat along the edge of the bed. She reached for her watch and looked at the time.

"So you're leaving then?" I asked getting up too and walking over to where my night robes was.

She let out a soft sigh and tossed her watch on the end table and looked my way. "I'm not leaving…."I smiled as soon as she said that. "…Yet."

I moved toward her. "Well, if you are not leaving anytime soon how about some breakfast?" I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I would love that."

"Good…." I kissed her again. "The bathroom is that way if you want to freshen up a bit." I pointed to the door that was at the left of my bed. "There should be some extra toothbrushes under the cabinet."

She nodded slowly and her expression wasn't a good one. "What?" I asked her.

"Those toothbrushes aren't…."

"Aren't...?" I examined Ga eul's expression and realized what she meant. "Ah no no they are not….my mom always storage extras."

"Oh really…" she responded more relaxed. "Then...see you in bit."

I smiled at her as she walked into the bathroom. I changed afterward too and threw on a new white shirt and a black trouser pant.

I raced downstairs and hummed happily to myself as I entered the kitchen.

Lucky everyone in my family are away in Hong Kong so no one can interrupt my morning with Ga eul.

XX

I glanced at her as she walked in wearing one of my white polo shirt and the black pant she was wearing last night. Her hair was crunched up into small waves that fell over her shoulders. She smiled lightly as she stepped beside me and pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

I love looking at her. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever come cross with.

It made me happy. I literally couldn't stop gawking at her as she continued drinking. She stopped and her eyes swayed at me.

"What…do I have something on my face?" She asked innocently.

I smiled. "No."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" I said teasingly.

"You know…" She demonstrated my stare. I chuckled, thinking how cute she was at that moment. "What…what is so funny?"

"You...you are what's funny, Ga Eul." I smiled as I leaned closer toward her and was about to kiss her when….

"Master Woo Bin, you have a guest." Butler Kang announced as he enter from the side door. I bent my head down and turned slightly at him.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Master Yi jeong."

I froze at that moment and I wasn't the only one. Ga eul became more stiffed.

"Oh…." I moved away from Ga Eul. "Then I should…" I looked at Ga Eul, who head was looking straight at the floor, deep in her thoughts. "Ga Eul…I can tell him to leave if you feel uncomfortable."

She looked at me and her eyes widen. "No you shouldn't do that. He's your friend and if he is here to see you then you should."

"But…"

"I'm fine, really. You should talk to him. I can tell you missed having him around so go talk." She pushed her hands against my back and led me closer to the hallway entrance.

My eyes still were on her.

"I really am fine about this, Woo Bin." She responded with a small light smile.

"Ok, it will only be a minute." I turned around and began to walk.

I pushed open the door and saw him standing in front of the fireplace.

"So what can I do you for…Yi jeong?"

He turned and he looked like shit. His eyes were red, obviously from drinking too much. I couldn't believe this.

"I wanted to talk to you." He responded.

"Really what's for?"

"You know." He answered.

"So we are going to have that conservation now….why should we?"

"You know why…" He retorted angrily. "She is my girlfriend!"

"Ex…she is your ex-girlfriend."

"So that made it okay to steals her away from me?"

"I never stole Ga eul away you."

"How am I supposed to believe that? For all I could have known you planned this for a long time. I wasn't stupid to see how you look at her and how you treat her better than everyone else. Everyone could tell you were in love with her. I didn't say anything to you before because I knew you weren't the type to steal your friends' girls but now I was utterly wrong to ever think that way."

"Do I have to remind you that it was YOU that pushed her away….pushed her into tears, causing her fall apart that she didn't want to talk to anyone. You took away the light that was in her, the light that made Ga eul who she is. And now, why now after four months that passed since you broke with her? You want her back. No, not after what you have done to her."

"You think that she is with you because she loves you…you know as well as everyone else, that I'm always in her heart."

"You may be in her heart as you have always been before but that doesn't mean she will choose you again. You are engaged man, Yi Jeong as well as Ga eul who is going to be my wife…so as her future husband back off and as your friend, you need to stop. This, what you are doing right now isn't going to go the way you want it to be. Remembered that you decided all of this so don't be an asshole and make it difficult for everyone else."

He looked at me as he sank in everything I have said. He fell down on the couch.

"You're right." He uttered in despair. "I shouldn't be doing this….I don't understand why I was so angry at you. It wasn't your fault that Ga eul chose you as the person she wants to be happy with."

"Yi Jeong…"

"It was too sudden for me and then I flipped out."

"I understand, I really do…but showing up like this and doing what you did last night isn't going to solve this."

"So Ga Eul told you about the kiss, huh?"

I nodded.

"You must hate me now…"

"I don't hate you….it is more as if I'm mad at you for doing that. Kissing her like that as if she would automatically fall for you again…..and" I flashed to the moment Ga Eul broke down into tears, confessing what had happened between her and Yi Jeong.

"Are you mad that she kissed me back?" He asked me suddenly.

I stared at him for a second before answering. "I was mad but not at her personally. I was too naïve to think that she wiped away all her feelings for you."

"Sorry…I know I shouldn't have kiss her but I couldn't help myself. I knew what I was doing but my body went on it owns."

"No, it's alright….I was actually waiting for you to do something like this anyway." I retorted.

"…."

"Yep, I actually thought you were going to come in here and punched the shit out of me and called off our friendships just like Joon Pyo did with Ji hoo."

"I'm not Joon Pyo…." He responded. "But I would do that though….call offs our friendships and never speaks to you again."

"Do you really want that….we have been friends since pre-k, do you honestly want that to suddenly disappear as if our friendships didn't mean anything?"

He didn't respond right away. He was thinking about something and suddenly after a couple of seconds, he spoke. "Remember when we decided that no girl would come between us?"

"Yeah, fifth grade….wasn't it because of Seung Ah?" I said.

He cracked a smile and nodded. "The four of us were so drawn to her that we didn't talk to each other for a month. But Joon Pyo lost interest in her immediately and stormed off. Ji Hoo began to follow Seo Hyun noona after she came back from Japan so he didn't really bother anymore and we….just how stupid were we….she played us for fool. I thought I was a player at that age…she was something else."

"But thanks to her, we realized that it was stupid to drop our friendship for her…she wasn't worth all that."

"And now…is Ga eul worth it?"

"You know she is really the first person I want to see in the morning….she IS worth it. I don't want her away from me and if that means losing you as a friend then….that's it. I don't like it, I valued our friendships too much but don't make me choose between you, my best friend or the girl of my dreams. I cannot, not choose her."

"I know…I know."

I sighed. "Why make this come between us? Why can't we just be friends again?"

"It's not that simple….I don't think I can ever be comfortable with the fact you and Ga eul are together."

"Don't you think our friendships deserve better than this? Why can't you accept my relationship with Ga eul? Why can't we be like Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo? They didn't break off their friendships after Jan Di chose Ji Hoo…"

"Joon Pyo could see that Ji Hoo makes Jan di happy, that's why he back off." He retorted.

"Then, you don't think I could make Ga eul happy?"

"No, I'm not saying that because I already know I should accept your relationships with her. She had already told me that YOU ARE THE GUY SHE WANTS BY HER SIDE."

"But you still can't?"

"I can't help but feel frustrated with you. I really hate you right now. I want to beat the shit of you the moment I entered this house but restrained myself. I'm full of anger and I can't…."

"So the only way to get your frustration out and accept Ga Eul as my fiancée is to punch me….then you should."

"What?"

"Well if punching me means we can be friends again, I'll let you do it. A free shot….it's the only way for you will feel justice after all of this."

"Are you serious?"

I gave him a serious look. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

And with that he punched me. I fell down on the floor. I felt a cut on my upper lip.

"Friends?" He uttered, holding out his hand to me.

"To the day we died." I responded with a grin, grasped a hold of his hand.


	17. chapter 17

I'm back! And here is chapter 17. Hope you like it! and don't forget to reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**

* * *

**

Two weeks has passed…

**Yi Jeong's POV**

I wish that I can disappear and wish that the girl I love can be free of me and be happy again.

I still can't believe that she and my best friend are getting married but then again it's not my place to judge or even have an opinion. I lost every right I have when I tossed her away and treated her horribly. I'm ashamed with myself. I wasn't proud or satisfied with everything. I chose this path of misery so that I wouldn't disrespect my mother. I disregarded my feelings and emotions and lock them up so that instead of my own happiness, I rather live like this.

I'm engaged to someone I don't love.

She's okay and very pretty, I'm not going to lie but she isn't her and I know that.

Every time I looked at her, I only see Ga eul and just Ga eul.

"Yi Jeong-sshi, what about this?" Yu Kyung asked, pointing to a sliver ring.

I glanced over and gave a light smile. "It's nice, do you want it?"

"Hmm…I don't know…maybe I should try it on?"

"If you want…" I walked away and reached for my phone as it began to buzz. "Hey, what do you want?"

"Geez, is that how you answer a call? What bugging you?"

I sighed. "I'm currently ring shopping…so why did you call, Joon Pyo?"

"Uh….yeah, my wife will be hosting a dinner party since she stated that we never have any fun with our friends so I'm inviting you over for dinner….and you can also bring your fiancée. Jae Kyung wants to meet her…."

"A dinner party and with my fiancée…?" I glanced over to Yu kyung who was busying trying on rings. "Are you sure?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't like your fiancée."

"I don't dislike her….and that's not what I meant. I mean what about Woo Bin and Ga eul?"

"I don't know…I mean of course Jae Kyung invited them since they are closest with her…but didn't you made up with Woo Bin?"

"We did but Ga eul…"

"Ah I see, you don't think you can handle them together…and vice versa but think of this as practice, sooner or later this was going to happen and you can't postpone the inevitable."

"Joon Pyo when did you sound so…"

"What? I'm always like this where have you been….anyway I have to go…wife want to have dinner, want to join us?"

"Did you forget where I am right now?"

"So what, she invited too."

"Forget…I will see if she wants to come but can you make sure about Jan Di…"

"Oh that…yeah I'll leave that to Ji Hoo, hey are you coming to poker tonight?"

"I don't know…."

"Hey you missed more than ten already and I'm tired of this….we are the F4 no matter what and what happen to being friends to the day we died. I swear you guys are dragging this way too long now…I wasn't like this with Ji Hoo."

"You think you weren't like this…come on who was the one that went all cold-hearted on us."

"I'm always cold-hearted and that who I am and I don't want to hear that coming from the cold-heart Casanova. I'm hanging up and YOU BETTERCOME!" He shouted and hung up.

I swear Joon Pyo is coming more sensible now as the days passes. It has to be all Jae Kyung works.

I snuffed the phone into my pocket and went over to Yu Kyung.

"Oh, you're back! What do you think of this?" She showed me her marriage finger and there was a sliver band with a diamond in the middle.

"It's nice." I stated.

"That's all….it nice?"

"Yes….what's else?"

She looked disappointed but she didn't go any further with it. "Who was on the phone just now?"

"Oh…just a friend."

She nodded her head. "I see…"

"Yu Kyung-ssi…"

She turned around. "Yes..?" She said with a smile.

"The person who just called was my friend Joon Pyo…he and his wife are having a dinner party and….they want to meet you."

"Really?" She smiled. "A dinner party with your friends?"

"Yes…they are my longest friends and they all want to see you."

"I would be delighted…I have never meet any of your friends….well I met Miss Ga Eul-ssi. I'm so happy that they want to meet me…is Ga Eul-ssi coming too? I really like her from our first meeting."

"Ga eul…?"

"Yes…you are friends, right?"

I looked at her and didn't know how to respond. In my heart, Ga Eul will always be more than a friend and right now my heart is hazing with what I should feel and what I shouldn't and I'm leaning into the shouldn't.

XXX

**Woo Bin's POV**

I moved quickly as I passed through people. I glanced left and right until I found the person I was looking for.

I moved in quickly and tapped her shoulder. I grinned widely as she turned around.

I haven't seen her for so long. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes laid on her.

She expressed a shock and confused look as her eyes stared at me.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Hong Kong?"

"Here…" I raised my hand and showed her a bouquet of her favorite flowers.

"Oh these are beautiful….but how did you know?"

"Ji Hoo told me…why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to be a bother to you…you were so stressed about the Hong Kong deal that I didn't want to a burden."

"You can never be a burden to me….wasn't this, the big project you were working on for the past two weeks now?"

She nodded. "It is."

"then don't be so shock to see me…"

"But…aren't you supposed to be in Hong Kong finalizing the deal…didn't you said that it was a big contract that can't fail…?"

"Ga eul don't worry about that…I had it handle."

"But…" She began to say but I pressed my finger on her pink lips and smiled.

"I wouldn't miss this."

"Woo bin…" she said sweetly.

I wanted so bad to kiss her right there and then. I feel as if we were the only people in the room. It was only me and her and no one else.

XXX

"It's not a big deal you know…this is only a local event…not big or anything." She whispered as we explored the room.

"It is a big deal! You worked hard and put so much of yourself to make it. It's absolutely the best one here." I replied with a smile.

She chuckled. "You haven't even seen it yet, so how can you be sure that it's the best one." She ambled through the crowd of people. I grabbed a hold of her hand. I wasn't going to lose her.

As we found a clear spot, I bend my head and leaned in closer and whispered. "It's something that you put your whole heart and soul into, that's how I know."

Her eyes gazed at me as they glisten as if they have little diamonds in them.

"That's very sweet….and thank you for saying that."

"That what I'm here…come on show me it." I nudged her a little as she pointed to hers.

My eyes followed her movement and there it was.

"Ah, see I'm right. It's very beautiful." I stated proudly. I stopped each bystanders and told them to look at the ravish vase beside me.

Ga eul blushed in embarrassment. Oh she was so cute as her cheeks turned slightly red.

Ga eul giggled lightly and told me to stop as she playfully hit my arm.

But I was too happy that I wanted to show her off. It was the first time I felt like this, it was the first time I wanted people to know how special she is to me.

I love how she get all excited about the art pieces that were displayed. I love seeing her like this, comfortable, relax and beautiful.

After things dialed down, she linked her arm with mines and we began to walk outside. "Thanks for being here….it was more fun with you here."

I looked at her. She rubbed her hand against her arms as a rush of cold breeze suddenly blast through.

Her face was becoming paler and a touch of red was forming on her nose.

"Hey…" I stopped and pulled her closer. I took her hand and blow on it to keep it warm. "Let's go back inside…"

She shook her head. "Can we just stay here?"

I wrapped my arms around her and embrace her warmly. "You know I'm starting to think that you love having my arms around you…" I teased.

"I just missed you."

Ga eul looked up and smiled beautifully. "The first snow fall."

I looked up and saw them, the snowflakes falling down on us.

I gazed at her. "Ga eul.."

"Hmm…?"

I reached into my pocket and grabbed it. I was nervous which I shouldn't be since I already proposed but….

"I didn't do it right the first time..." I began to say.

She looked at me, not understanding. I exhaled. "Ok…I want to give this to you when the time was perfect so…" I placed a black velvet box on her hands.

"What is this?"

"A gift."

"A gift…?"

I nodded. "Open it."

She stared at me before opening it and she gasped upon seeing it. "Woo Bin." She gasped sweetly.

I smiled. "You like it?"

"When did you…?"

"Here…" I took it and placed it to the place where it belongs, her wedding finger. "Now we are officially engaged." And I placed my hands her head and finally took the kiss that I longed to give her since the moment I arrived.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ga eul's POV

_There was a saying I remembered a sunbae told me once. If there is one thing that you want to disappear from your life, all you have to do is close your eyes and wish it away but the moment you wished it away you suddenly want it back. Every kid is like that and every adult is like that too. _

I stood outside waiting for Jan Di. I looked down at my watch, she was ten minutes late.

"Strange." I muttered, looking for her. "She's always on time." I was starting to worry. I let out a worried sigh and reached down for my phone and that when I heard her voice.

"Sorry…excuse me." She shouted as she made her way through the crowded street of Seoul. She gasped for air as she suddenly ran in front of me.

She pleaded with her eyes as she rubbed her two hands together. "Sorry….that bastard wouldn't let me leave."

"By bastard..._do you mean your boss_?"

"Yeah that's him…I don't know why but he seriously hates me." She sneered.

"What did you do to make him like that?"

She looked at him with disbelief. "So you think it my fault too… you and Ji Hoo sunbae…oh you're so alike….listen, it wasn't my fault. The first time we met, he gave me a nasty glance and from that moment he hated me."

"I think you are going overboard…I'm sure he doesn't hate you to the intent of what you think he does."

"Ga eul, you wouldn't say that if you knew." She uttered. We sat down at my favorite café and Jan Di sighed as she took off her scarf and hat. "I seriously need some coffee. Do you want your usual?" she asked.

I nodded and she was off. I took off my scarf and gloves and saw the ring that Woo Bin gave me. I looked down at it and smiled as I remembered when he putted it on my finger. I blushed at the thought of it.

It really happening…? A smile suddenly formed on the edge of my mouth

I'm getting married to Woo Bin…

I glanced over to the counter where Jan Di was ordering our coffee. I glanced to my left and saw her…the girl that was with Yi Jeong, the girl that he is going to married.

She entered the café and looked around as if she was looking for someone.

I stared at her. Was she going to meet with Yi jeong?

I wanted to leave immediately. I don't think I'm comfortable to see them together again. I immediately putted back on my scarf and grabbed Jan Di's things. I quickly got up and made my way toward Jan di.

"Jan Di…" I tugged on her sleeve.

"What…?"

I glanced back to her. She was walking toward an empty table. She gave a smiled as the entrance bell rang. I looked over and saw him. He walked up toward her. He sat down and began to say something to her.

Jan Di followed my gaze toward where they were and she huffed as she couldn't believe he would go here a second time.

"We will leave immediately." She immediately said.

I don't know why my heart ached at the moment. Could it be that my feelings for him haven't vanish yet, even though I longed to wipe away my feelings for him?

I glanced down at my engagement ring again. "No, we shouldn't leave."

"What?" she said.

"It shouldn't matter now…I'm engaged to Woo Bin now and what he does with someone shouldn't concern me."

"Ga Eul, I know what you are saying but you couldn't possibly want to stay here when he's on a date….I know your heart is still healing and seeing him like this will just hurt you more than you know, trust me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the exit.

I looked at Jan Di and followed her. She knows best. She knew this situation. It wasn't that long ago when I was the one who was doing the pulling from restaurant and café when we would see Joon Pyo.

The break-up between them was ugly and horrible. It sometime pain Jan di to see him but she moved pass that as her eyes began to look toward Ji Hoo sunbae. He helped Jan di find the love that she deserve to have in her life.

I was happy to see her smiling again.

That was three years ago, and now I'm in the same shoe. I don't think I can ever be comfortable around Yi jeong again.

XXX

Woo Bin's POV

"So when will you and Ga eul are getting married?" Jae Kyung asked as she sipped her coffee.

"I don't know…we haven't really discussed that portion yet."

"Hmm…are you worried?"

I looked at her. "No, should I be?" She paused and looked at me as if she wanted to say more. "Well, I asked Joon Pyo the same question just before your wedding." I stated, starting to drink my coffee.

"Really?" she leaned her head on her hand and titled it a little. "What did he say?"

"What do you think?"

"Hmm…knowing him." She leaned back against her chair. "He would just scoff it off and said 'not at all, don't you even know me' and start laughing like a manic." She chuckled.

"Not exactly…to be honest he was very nervous. It was as if someone switched body with him and he actually turned into a decent human being. I remembered what he told me that day…he said it with such sincerely that I was utterly speechless. He said 'today I am going to married that crazy monkey girl and nothing is going to stop me because this is different. I am scared that she would be the one that will realized what a horrible mistake she's doing marrying a guy like me…I hope I will actually say my "I dos" this time.' And he turned around and saw you…that was the moment he knew this wasn't a mistake and marrying you was the best thing that ever happen to him…he won't admit it but you truly change him for the better, Jae Kyung."

She smiled widely. "You're joking aren't you? Because that doesn't sound like my husband…?" She uttered in disbelief.

"Believe it or not….he said those words."

"And that what happened between you and Ga eul? You saw her and realized that you want to love her with all your might?"

"Yes…the moment I saw her shed tears at night, all I wanted to do was to held her in my arms and comfort her. She was delicate to me, someone who was going to break any moment. But she was strong and tough. She stands up for herself and for her friends….it wasn't something I wanted. I never wanted to love Ga eul as I do now. She was just a friend and was purpose to stay that way but as time passes and each day I would see her, she would shine so brightly that you just have to stare and when I realized I was in love with her…I wanted to stop my feelings. I knew it was impossible, she only has eyes for Yi Jeong and then that happened….he hurt her over and over. He didn't care about her. He tossed her away and shattered her heart. He made her cry and cry that only tears would come out. She stopped shining and became lifeless." I paused.

Jae kyung, touched my hand as a way to comforter me. I slowly begin again. "After the tenth time, I thought he would just end it with her and stop causing her so much pain and suffering. On the eleventh night, she asked me where he was…I knew I should have lie but I couldn't so I told her. She went there and she saw what her suspected, Yi Jeong flirting with girls and kissing them. She froze and stood there. I watched from the back. I wanted to pull her and shield her eyes but my body became stiff." I stopped. "After that, I never wanted to just stand by anymore….I wanted to always protect Ga eul no matter what. I love her too much to just let her live in misery." I broke off.

"Ga eul…" Jae Kyung said softly. "She's very lucky to have you."

I smiled and shook off the sad atmosphere. "I'm the lucky one."

"When did you become Mr. Romantic?"

I scoffed. "Didn't you know…I was always like this…"

"You know I wasn't sure if your actions for Ga Eul was sincere but now seeing you talking about her…I feel relief that she can have her happy ending now…so DON"T SCREW IT UP!" She then folded her fingers into a fist and punched my arm. "Promise?" She demanded.

"I promise…now withdraw your fist and sit back down."

She did as I ask. I chuckled. "It's nice to have you back." I muttered as I sipped my coffee.

"Me too…." She smiled then her facial expression changed a 180. "OMO, I totally forget that I'm in charge of purchasing the foods for the dinner party tonight!" Her eyes widen. "Omo, what to do?"

"What the points of having workers, when you don't use them…?" I pointed out.

"I wanted it to be personal and cook everything myself."

"Well, you don't have much time yet, when is the party?"

"Hmm…it should start before ten since that when Ji Hoo can make it."

"What kind of party starts at ten at night?"

She stuck out her tongue. "A Ha Jae Kyung party?"

"Okay but isn't that kind of late though?"

She sighed. "Not really since my hubby won't be home until nine anyway and I sort of wanted it to be late that way you guys stay the night…it has been a while since we could just talk and drink all night."

"It wasn't that long."

"It soooo was….the last time the seven of us actually hung out was Yi Jeong's last birthday…that was while huh?" She uttered, looking at me as she gave a small pout.

"It wasn't that long…" I muttered.

"It was…it was about….seven….eight months ago….wasn't it?"

I nodded. "Yes it was….like I said not so long ago."

"To me it is…oh crap I should leave now." She got up and gathered her things.

"Why?"

"I just remembered that I have to stop by the company to sign some papers for my father and he wanted before eight."

"Oh, yeah it is time to go…"

"You do want me to drop you home?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, I came with my car."

"Ok, see you later then…" She smiled and left.

I watched Jae Kyung leave. I looked down at my watch and walked out. I reached into my pocket for the keys when I pulled out a ticket. I looked at it and then it came to me, realizing that I was late.

XXX

Ga eul's POV

Jan di waved goodbye as we arrived to the theater. I walked inside and saw that he wasn't here yet. I walked over to a bench. I stared at the ticket in my hands as I turned to stare at the entrance.

"Where is he?" I mumbled to myself. I looked to the left and then to the right.

He was supposed to be here already. I glanced at the clock. It was almost eight- thirty.

"Did he forget?" I reached into my purse and pulled out my phone. I dialed his number.

There was nothing but… "_The call you have reach isn't available at the moment, please dial again."_

I was starting to get worry. I walked toward the entrance and looked out, searching for him….people was coming in and out but no one was him.

I clutched my phone tightly, beginning to worry. I dialed his numbers again….

Nothing

I turned around, feeling hopeless and worried.

_Where was he that he is out of service?_

_Why isn't he here?_

_Did something happen?_

My mind was making reasons after reasons, this wasn't him.

Something must have happened. I was determined that was the reason

I dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Unni….it's me Ga eul…" I said quickly, knowing the unni would definitely know where Woo Bin was. I remembered him telling me that he was having drinks with her before we meet.

"Oh, what up?"

"Is Woo Bin with you?"

"Woo Bin…no….why?"

So he wasn't with her? Then where is he?

"Unni, you have drinks with him right?"

"Yes, it wasn't long ago that we departed….Ga eul what's wrong?"

"Unni, it's nothing….see you later ok…" And before she could respond, I hung up.

My worries were mounting more and more.

I was shaking with worries, I looked at the clock. "The show started already…." I sighed.

_Did he forget?_

I was beginning to feel incoming tears about to form on the edge my eyes. I quickly swiped them away and when I looked toward my left….

"Ga eul?"

I froze. I dropped my fingers from my eyes as I was being stared that the guy I didn't want to see at that moment.

"Ga Eul…are you crying?" He asked, quickly coming toward me. He took out a handkerchief and began to swipe the tears that were coming out. I was shock and froze, couldn't believe he was doing this.

Then he looked at me like he did before….before he broke my heart.

I stopped his hand. "What are you doing?" I said quietly, realizing that he suddenly left the side of his fiancée, who was appalled and confused by his sudden actions.

I stepped away from him but he stopped me, and grabbed a hold of my arm.

I looked at him, not believing this.

"Why are you crying?" He asked seriously.

"I'm not crying."

"Don't lie….don't tell me…." His eyes looked down at my hand where I was holding onto my ticket.

"It doesn't concern you…" I pulled my hand from his grasp.

"Ga eul!"

I walked away to suddenly be stop. I was in front of her, Yi Jeong's fiancée and mother.

She looked at me, irritated and infuriated.

And then….I felt a strong force against my cheek. "Now I get it…" She uttered angrily, looking at both me and Yi Jeong.

I placed my hand on my red cheek.

"Omma!" Yi Jeong yelled at her. He quickly rushed to my side. "Ga Eul…ar…?"

I pushed his hand away.

"Ga eul…"

I looked at him, tears fell down my cheeks.

Yi Jeong's mother looked at me. "What is this….? What are you…? Who are you to…" She glared at me. She huffed. "You disgusting girl, don't you know your place? Did you followed us here and make this scene to lure my son out…utter fool….you couldn't just leave things alone…."

She raised her hand again as she swung her hand toward me, going for a second slap when she was stopped, someone stopped her.

I looked up to see him, Woo bin.

He looked at me and his face told me everything.

"What are you…" Yi jeong's mother yelled at Woo Bin. "…to interfere in this matter?"

"Sorry, Madam So but I don't think I can let you laid another finger on her." He glared at her. He tossed her hand away.

"Don't you ever lay your hand on me….just because you are his son, doesn't make this okay. Move aside, this doesn't concern you!"

"But it does when you are hurting my FIANCEE."

"Fiancee?" she looked at Woo Bin bewildered. She then glared at me and then at Yi jeong. "Fiancee huh…you surely do get around young lady….." She uttered insulting me. She then walked away. "Let's go." She stated, walking out as her people followed her.

I stood here frozen. Woo Bin grabbed my hand and looked at me with comforter. Then he glared at Yi jeong.

"I'm sorry about my mother." He said looking straight at me as he walked passed us.

I watched him leave…

Tears still fell down, as I closed my eyes. I leaned against Woo Bin's chest.

"Sorry…I should have came sooner….then that wouldn't…" He embraced me tightly.

"It's not your fault…."

"No…it is…I promise myself I wouldn't let him be the cause of your tears anymore." He bent his head down and began to swipe the tears away. "Sorry I was too late."

I gave a light smile to show him that I was okay and squeezed his hand.

"Let's go home." I said.

* * *

Hope you review after reading


	19. Chapter 19

I'm kinda proud of myself for writing this chapter this quickly, it usually take more time but I was writing this and idea after idea just came to me. Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Yi jeong's POV

"You were supposed to cut all ties with her." She sneered angrily as she approached the black sedan.

"Sorry for not keeping that promise but I can't help it…."

"Can't help it…"

"She's going to married my best friend soon. I can't avoid her." I answered.

"Fool….no matter how simple my requests are…you still can't manage to fulfill them." She glared at me once again before turning a 180 to Yu Kyung, giving her a wholesome smile. "Yu Kyung-ssi, I'm sorry for ruining tonight….I apology for my son rude behavior."

"Mother-in law, it's alright." She responded softly. I looked at her, thinking it wasn't right. I must've caused her so much pain….she didn't express it but I know she was hurting.

"It's not alright….to do that in front of you was unforgiveable….please look over this incident."

"Yes mother-in-law." She bowed to her and smiled lightly. "Please go home safely."

"Yes…." Omma smiled then turned to look at me, her smile disappeared and it turned into a stern glare.

"Good night, Omma."

She didn't look at me and entered the car.

I bowed respectfully as the car vanished from my view point.

I turned to Yu Kyung who wasn't looking at me either.

"Do you want me to take you home or do you prefer to go alone?"

"Yi jeong I'm not mad at you if that what you are wondering…"

"What? Why not?"

"Because I knew there was something going on between you two…I just didn't say anything because it wasn't my place too."

"Then you still want to go on with the engagement?"

She nodded with a smile. "I hope we can….but are you sure you want to?"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems you are not over her…just by your actions, you still are in love her."

"But as you said, it's in my past now…" I responded. "And what in my past shouldn't concern me anymore….and what I did wasn't fair to you nor to her…and now it my fault that she has to suffer because of me and…"

"I think the only way to solve this is to fight through it….it will blow over soon enough."

I looked at her, amazed that she was okay with this….so different from what I have expected her to react.

"Why are you so….?"

"Because I understand these things, loving someone isn't like a band-aid. You can't rip away the love you have for one another that quickly….it takes time…_trust me_."

"You are very different from what I expected…"

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

I smirked as she smiled back.

She is definitely different from what I have imagined.

XXXX

Jan Di's POV

"I really really hope he would let you leave early this time." I pouted to him.

He gave his usual smile that always made me have butterflies.

"I mean…why does he always choose you to do all the paperwork when there are other people to fill in?"

"Jan Di-ah…"

"I know..." I interrupted. "You don't mind but Unni scheduled this dinner for a long time and it's not fair that you have to work overtime again…." I stopped and looked at him.

Dark circles were forming under his eyes more than usual.

"I'm worried that…" I muttered.

He smiled again. "Don't worry about me…I'm fine."

"You don't look fine….when was the last time you actually have a decent sleep?"

He didn't respond and continued doing paperwork.

"Are you even eating properly?" I looked at him as he still didn't respond back. "Ji Hoo…answers me." I uttered tugging his white coat.

"I am….I ate all the lunches that you wholeheartedly packed for me." He smiled, setting down the clip broad and gazing straight at me. He then suddenly placed his hand over mines. "I wouldn't be lying to about these things so don't worry about me…"

"I can't help it." I pouted.

"Now you know how I felt all the times I've worried about you."

"No fair."

"It's definitely fair."

I smiled. "Okay….when are you off?"

"I should be…." He looked at his watch. "…in about 25 minutes or so…you shouldn't wait for me, you should leave first."

I shook my head. "Nope, I want to leave together."

"You sure…I still have tons of works to do before I can leave?"

"Hmm…it's okay…I will wait in the lounge." I smiled again.

"You're sure?"

I nodded, waiting for him to kiss me goodbye.

Waiting…and waiting

Ji Hoo continued working on paperwork. I watched him another second then began to walk away. I looked back to see him continuing working.

"I would wait a million years for you." I sighed quietly before departing to the lounge.

XXXX

Woo bin's POV

We sat there quietly as we watched the water falling down near the Banpo Bridge.

We didn't say much about the incident with Yi Jeong's mother….it was better that way.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked her, thinking she wasn't in the mood to see anyone, more specifically him. I was certain he would still come.

She turned to face me. "No….we should go to dinner party."

"You still wanna go?"

She nodded. "Unni needs us to go."

"You sure…what if…"

"It's okay…._if he is here_."

I studied her for a moment. "Okay we will go if you really want to but if he starts anything, you come find me ok…..no wait if would be better if we are just together, would it?"

She smiled. "Woo Bin…"

"Yes…"

"Thank you." She said as she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I looked at her perplexed. "What was that for?"

"For being by my side…."

"You shouldn't be thanking me….I was the one who was late for our date."

"I forgive you….but only this time, the next time I won't be."

I smirked at her. "I won't….for now on I will never leave your side….okay?"

She smiled and then I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead. "Let's go…I'm sure Jae Kyung would be pretty angry if we arrive late." I grabbed a hold onto her hand and we walked toward my car.

XXXX

Ji Hoo's POV

I signed the last paper and handed over to the nurse.

"Leaving already?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yes….do you know what time it is?"

"It's almost a quarter to ten…."

"It is…." _That was longer than I expected it to be….is Jan Di still waiting?_

"Doctor Yoon, if you aren't busy later would you like to have coffee with me…I finish work in five." She said but I wasn't really listening.

"Have you seen Doctor Geum here?" I asked abruptly.

"Doctor Geum…" she answered surprised that I was asking about Jan Di. "Um….let's see I saw her earlier drinking coffee…with someone but I didn't see who it was."

"She was having coffee with someone?" I muttered.

"Yes, she was…with a guy who was really handsome too…." She added. "I couldn't believe it at first because the guy was…"

I walked away at that moment. I rushed to the lounge and saw her….she was resting on the lounge chair. Her fringes fell over, covering her eyes.

I smiled as I bent down. She wiggled her nose, and made a funny face.

I swiped the fringes to the side.

She was beautiful as always.

"Jan Di…" I called sweetly.

She moved a little but no reaction.

I called her name again…nope nothing.

So then I leaned in closer and sweetly kissed her on the lips. Her eyes opened at the moment. She backed away from me cutely.

"Sunbae…" she uttered.

"You're awake."

She nodded. "Sunbae did you…"

I smirked. "If you are awake then let's go…I'm sure Jae Kyung would be mad if we don't come and see her." I stood up and began to walk away.

In five…four…thre…

I smirked.

"Sunbae, wait for me!" She called out, jumping out of the chair and raced to my side. She linked her arm with mines.

"Thanks for waiting." I whispered to her.

XXX

Third person's POV

The mysterious man watched as Jan Di linked arms with Ji Hoo. Hatred boiled in his eyes as he watched them leave.

He crushed the cup in his hand and threw it on the floor. He glared at Ji Hoo and vowed.

"Jan Di will realize that I like her and will see that I'M THE PERFECT GUY! Just wait and see Ji Hoo when I snatch your girlfriend away from you." The mysterious man entered the hospital to be greeted by all the staffs.

* * *

Review PLEASE! Sorry for the small GaBin, I'm thinking of adding some drama for Ji Hoo and Jan di. Comment if you any opinion on what the drama should be and if you like what I added in the end of this chapter. Who is this mysterious person that gonna steal Jan Di from Ji hoo?

Make sure to review your value opinion


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, I can't believe it has been so long since I updated. You must hate me. :( Sorry for the long wait. I can't promise much of this update. It short but I think it's cute. This is a GaBin chapter, that is the least I can do for the long wait.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW! I'm glad that I got new readers and I thanked everyone for their patience . Forgive me if their spelling errors.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Ga Eul's POV**

"I'm glad that Unni was kind of enough to forgive us for being late." I said, clutching my hand with his as we walked along the sidewalks that led to my apartment.

"I thought she was going to kill us…you saw her glare right…ooh it stills give me chills just thinking about it." I glanced at him as he spoke. I smiled lightly at him.

"What?" He chuckled softly, turning his head and stared at me with his dark brown eyes.

I shook my head. "Nothing…" I swayed my eyes down and tugged back the strain of fallen hair behind my ear.

"You know something…" He began to say. I glanced up. He smirked again. My heart fluttered. He moved closer and leaned toward me. I froze. "I love that I can still make your heart fluttered." He said jokingly.

"You do not make my heart flutter…" I declared unsteadily, looking away from him but he soon leaned closer. I froze again. He smirked, liking the fact he still make me feels fluttered by his presence.

"Really?" He smirked. "I don't?" Not believing me.

"No you do not!" I stated.

He stared at me. "I don't believe that."

"And why not?"

"Because…" He gazed at me sweetly and then suddenly pulled me closer, planting a kiss on me.

My eyes opened, shocked. He moved his hand and placed them on my back, embracing me closer to him. He titled his head and kissed me passionately. My body was weakened by his kiss. Each touch he makes, my body tingles and immediately weakened when his fingers playfully touching my arm. His kisses were sensational, breathtaking and indescribably good. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, wanting him to know that I love him so much.

"Ga Eul…" He whispered, as our lips parted from each other. He ran his fingers through my hair and gazed at me tenderly and passionately. I smiled softly as I leaned up and kissed him on lips again. He didn't need to say it aloud. I know in my heart that he loves me.

"Hmm…I like this side of you." He whispered in my ear, letting out a his charming playful smirk, as he kissed me again. "I hate that I'm not going to see you for a whole week…."

"Well…you need to go."

"Well, I don't need to. All I need to do is stay here like this…" He kissed me again. "And I complete."

I leaned my hand on his chest. "Woo Bin…you know you need to go. Father-in-law, is leaning on you for this account in Hong Kong."

"Yeah I know…I just don't like leaving you here by yourself planning our wedding when I'm off somewhere else…and it has been only a couple of hours since I came back…."

"I think planning our wedding is going to be okay since I'm not alone….I have Jae Kyung unnie and Jan Di to help me so you don't have to worry about the wedding plan….and if something major need your approvable, you will only be a phone call away." I explained.

"You're not mad…"

"No…should I be?"

"You should be….marrying me means marrying into my family business and with my family business I'm worry that I'm dragging you into something that you shouldn't be in…and I don't kno…."

"Woo bin!" I suddenly said, interrupting him. "I knew that the moment I said yes to you….I said yes to everything about you as you did the same with me. I know about what you do for a living….and I know I should be worry but I'm not. I chose you to be my husband, knowing everything…" I pulled him to me, embracing him tightly, wrapping my arms around his neck. I knew what I was going into and I'm scared of the outcome but I'm not going to regret anything. I chose Woo Bin because I love him and nothing else matter. "Remember that I decided that you are the one that I want to share every moment in my life with."

"You might regret it." He replied.

"I might…I might not but don't let that interfere with what we feel for each other."

"I'm lucky…"

I smiled. "How?"

"To have someone as amazing as you as my fiancée. I'm very lucky."

"You should be…" I teased jokingly, walking to my apartment building.

He walked beside me. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"No."

"And why not…it's not like we didn't already…."He said teasingly. I hit his arm. "Ouch!"

"You need to go home and rest."

"Then I can rest at your place…." He began to move toward the door.

"Woo Bin…." I stopped him.

"Ga Eul, I'm not going t…I will just sleep on the couch if that would make you comfortable."

"No!"

"We won't do anything…I promise."

I looked at him doubtfully. "I don't believe that."

"Ga eul, I'm not lying….how can you not believe that all I want is to just sleep in the same room as my fiancée. It's not strange at all."

"I just don't know…."

"How is it that it's okay for you to sleep on the same bed with me at my house but it's not okay for me to stay in your house?"

"But that's different!"

"How?"

"Well, first off I have a roommate and it would be uncomfortable."

"No it isn't. I lived with my parent...and that's_ uncomfortable_ and Jan Di is your roommate and she's mostly spent her nights with Ji hoo so that's out."

"Um…."

"I get it now…"

"Get what?"

"It isn't me you're worry about….it's…..it's you, isn't it." He uttered teasingly, showing a fake stun expression.

"What…? No it's not….wh…what are you trying to implied Song Woo Bin."

He smirked. "Ga Eul, don't worry…." He kissed my forehead. "I know you aren't like that."

I hit his arm again. "Hey I'm only teasing….."

"Well I'm glad that I can be something you can tease and make fun of."

"Hey…that's not what I meant...I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Being a jerk…it's the one thing I know you don't like about me."

I looked at him, as he made a pouty face to make me forgive him. "I'm not letting you in."

"I know….but it's fun trying though….maybe next time."

"Maybe…? Good night Woo Bin."

"Goodnight, my sweet Ga eul." He kissed my cheek and waited for me to enter my building. I glanced back and saw that he was still there. He waved goodbye and walked away. I watched him until the elevator open and I stepped inside, smiling. "Babo."

* * *

**Remember to hit the review button! Thanks for READing! ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**Jan Di's POV**

I opened my eyes suddenly as the alarm rang loudly next to me. I groaned, rolling over to reaching for the clock. I rubbed my eyes, squinting to read the time. 9:00 AM, it read. I rubbed my eyes again and jumped out of bed. I scrambled through my apartment and twisted the knob of the bathroom door. I splashed cold water on my face. I stared at the mirror, looking at my reflection. I grabbed a comb and combed my hair, styling it as always. I walked back to my bedroom and looked into my closet. I grabbed a pair of jean and a white t-shirt. I slipped onto my sneaker and grabbed my messenger bag.

I looked around the room, thinking if I missed anything. Nothing came to me so I decided to leave. I walked over to bus stop and looked at my watch. It was still early. I leaned forward to see the bus coming straight toward the stop. I wondered what Ji Hoo was doing at that moment. Was he still on his shift or was he finally getting the rest he needs to have? I've so much worried about him lately.

He seems distant lately. I am beginning to think that I am thinking too much of it but I can't help but worry. I wish I was more helpful and a much better girlfriend. Lately I think I am becoming one of those whining girlfriends, I hate so much.

I yawned lightly as the bus approached in front of me. When I got on, my phone was buzzing. I reached into my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered unenthusiastically, finding an empty.

"Jan Di, it's me…." A sweet angelic voice answered.

A grin appeared on the edge of my lips. "Ji hoo…" I suddenly said sweetly.

"Where are you doing right now?" He asked.

"Right now…? I'm on my way to the hospital, why?"

"You're on your way?"

"Yes….why?"

"I'm finishing my rounds right now so do you want to meet up in ten minutes or so?"

"In ten minutes….sure why not." I smiled.

"Great…um Jan di?"

"Yeah…?"

"Nothing…." He paused. I could hear the hospital in the background. Someone was calling for Sunbae. "Jan Di I have to go, I'll see you then okay."

"Yeah…see you then…." I uttered but then he interrupted.

"Bye." He said hanging up suddenly without giving me a second to even said bye back. I slouched back against the seat and pouted as I stared through the window. "You're so busy that you don't even let me say bye to you anymore." I sighed, staring at the ongoing traffic that was ahead.

**XXXX**

"Excuse me….can I borrow this chair?" I stared at the empty seat, with sorrow in my eyes. I wanted to say no but it has been more than an hour since I arrived. I nodded hesitantly. The stranger pushed the chair toward her table where she was sitting with three others people. She quickly moved next to her boyfriend as he began to sit down on the empty chair that I gave away. I bent down my head and sucked in the rest of my ice coffee. "Where is he?" I pouted sadly. I looked at my phone, thinking he would phone or messages me but nope. It read: No New Messages, in big bolded print.

I sighed, staring that the entrance_._ "Did something happen?" I dialed his number, feeling scared and frustrated. I hate that we could never find the right time for everything. We're so busy, with Ji Hoo finishing his residency and me, starting as a nurse that we never find the time to actually be a real couple.

No answer. I dialed again. Nope.

I stood up slowly, dialing again, hoping nothing happened. Ring….ring…ring…

"The phone you have call is not available at the moment please dial again."

I walked away feeling hopeless and sad.

I gave up. I laid my head on the table, looking at my phone, waiting for him to call. Then a moment later the phone rang. I raise my head quickly and putted the phone near my ear.

"Ji Hoo!" I answered.

"…Jan Di it's me, Ga Eul."

"Oh….I thought you were Ji Hoo sunbae…" I answered. "What's up?"

"I'm calling if you wanna hang out tonight….with Woo Bin away…I feel lonely but if you are busy then…."

"Ga eul I am never busy for you….it's just I was suppose to have lunch with Ji Hoo and he hasn't shown up yet…and he is not answering his phone."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…."

"I'm sure he was caught up with work….the hospital is never quiet, you know."

"I know…I guess I should leave….my shift is going to begin soon. I will talk to you later and yes to the hanging out….I really need a girl night."

"Okay…I will Jae kyung unni too." She hung up after that. I stared at the entrance again and decided to leave.

I rushed out quickly that I didn't pay attention to my surrounding and like an idiot I have to bump into someone. "Sorry…" I said quickly, looking up to see someone familiar. The person smiled softly as he saw me. "Jan Di-ah…?" He said. I looked at him confused. _Does he know me? _

"Do you know me?" I asked.

"Yes…don't tell me you forgotten me already?"

_Do I know him? _

I stared at him_._

_Do I?_

He smiled at me. It was a familiar smile.

_Who is he and how does he know me?_

"I'm sorry but….I just don't remember. I think you mistaken me for someone else." I began to walk away.

"I'm not mistaken because there are very little people with the name Geum Jan di and that is your name, correct?"

_Who is he…?_

"Yes that's my name but I don't know you, sir so please excuse me…" I walked out, pushing the door. I walked through the crowd. I looked back. "Who was that guy? Do I know him from somewhere?" I shrugged it off and rushed toward the bus stop.

**XXX**

**Ga eul's POV**

"Mother-in-law….are you sure?" I asked, still gazing at the most beautiful wedding dress I have ever laid my eyes on.

She chuckled softly, tucking aside a piece of fallen hair behind her ear. "My child, it's yours."

I looked at her in disbelief. I shook my head. "No it can't be….its….its….."

"Beautiful…" She reached for my hand. "Just like yourself my dear….and I want you to have it."

"I couldn't possibly accept this…"

"You will accept this as a thank you for loving my son."

I smiled warmly at her. "Thank you….mother."

She looked at me, startled then she smiled back. "No, thank you." She embraced me. "I'm happy to have a daughter-in-law like you. You are one in a million Ga eul and I'm happy that it was my son that caught your heart…now let's have you try on the dress." She grabbed the dress and then my hand.

She escorted me to her dressing room. "Try it on and then we can work out the fitting later." I nodded and walked inside.

I stared at the dress as I ran my fingers on the fabric. "It's perfect." I smiled.

**XXX**

**Jan Di's POV**

I stared at the hospital's entrance, debating if I should go in or not. I blew my fringes away from my face and walked inside. I glanced around as I walked up the stairs. I gazed to my left and saw him. I stopped and kept on my gaze. "At least he is alive…" I scoffed angrily, storming up the stairs.

I pushed my way to the locker room and opened my locker. I dropped my bag inside. I scoffed again. "He could at least call…saying that he could make it instead of making me worry…" I reached into my pocket and opened my phone. No New Messages. I hit my head on the locker. "I'm pathetic." I mumbled. "I shouldn't be mad at him." I stood there for a good couple of minutes before doing my rounds.

I walked passed him as I rushed into the group as they did their rounds. I tried to not drawn attention to myself. I straighten myself and stared only at Dr. Jang as he appeared in front of us.

He's a very handsome, to be honest. All the residents that I have talked to are either infatuated with him or hate him for being too tough on us. He's lean and very tall. He has dark brown hair and full eyebrows that matched with his face structure.

"Today, we are doing rounds….let's start." Everyone began to huddle around the Dr. Jang, pushing me aside. I huffed at them, cursing them in my mind. People, these days

I fixed myself.

"Jan Di." A voice said behind me.

"Ji Hoo."

"Are you….." He stopped suddenly as Dr. Jang began to talk about a patient then continued when the coast is clear. "Sorry for not making it….there was a sudden surgery schedule."

"You don't have to explain…I know so don't worry about it." I answered as best as I can, with a smile.

"But…." He paused again. "I want to make it up to you." He said as he moved behind me, whispering it into my ear. "Please?"

I looked at him. He gave a small pout that always been my greatest weakness. He's just too adorable. I giggled quietly, giving a small smile to him. I turned to move aside as people passed through. I turned my head forward to hear Dr. Jang talking. I glanced back to Ji hoo a second later.

He was standing only inches away from me. He turned his head toward my position. He smiled at me.

"Ok." I mouthed out to him.

"Really?" He mouthed out.

I nodded.

"Great." He mouthed out again. "Tonight?"

I shook my head.

"Why?" He mouthed out.

"Girl's night out." I replied.

"Girl's night? Since when?"

"Since this morning…"

"Then after…"

I stared at him. I nodded with a bright smile. He smiled back.

XXX

Ga Eul's POV

"Mother-in-law, thank you so much for the dress." I bowed to her.

"Oh Ga eul, it's my pleasure. It's not every day that I get to do these things. I had a wonderful time gotten to know you, Ga eul and I can see now why my son is insanely in love with you." She smiled tenderly.

I smiled. "Mother, I hope you get home safely." I helped her inside.

"Come by the house anytime….ok?"

I nodded. "Yes. Goodbye." I waved goodbye.

"Goodbye, Ga eul." She said, as the car began to drive away.

I watched it disappeared from my view. I turned around and made my way to the bus stop. I embraced the dress with my arms tightly, as I sat down. I smiled at it, thinking of what reactions Woo Bin would do when he see me in. this. I wondered what he's doing right now. I stared through the window, hoping he's safe and having a good time. I tapped my finger on the window. I fogged the window and drew a heart.

**XXX**

**Meanwhile in Hong Kong**

"Woo Bin, good work." I shook his hand as I finalized the deal on the Hong Kong account.

"Thanks Manager Lee."

"Tonight is a celebration….come and let's goes drinks."

"Sorry but I have to pass."

"Why?"

"There's someone in Seoul that is waiting for me right now." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes sir, so if you can excuse me I have a plane to catch." I walked away, calling for a taxi. "I wondered what Ga eul's doing right now." I muttered, holding onto a small black box. "Hope she likes this…."

**XXX**

"Ga Eul where are right now!" Jan Di shouted over the phone.

"I'm coming…I'm only a block away." I answered, passing through the crowded streets of Seoul.

"Hurry!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm….Ga eul, just get here already."

"Ok…I'm turning the corner now so order something and I will be there in five." I hung up, closing the phone. I raced down the street into an alleyway but was stopped suddenly when cars drove toward me. I froze suddenly. I looked at the car. They were black sedan with tinted windows. Tall men dressed in black suits came out of the cars. My heart began to race. _What is this?_

I took a step back as they came closer. The men looked at me cockily. One of them titled his head, and flashed a smug smirk as they walked toward me. "You're a pretty thing." He uttered, disgustingly as he glazed his fingers on my cheeks. I shoved his hand away from me, stepping back from them but he grabbed onto my hand. I struggled as I fought my way from him but he was too strong. I screamed but it was useless. There was no one there. All there was darkness. My knees were shaking with fear. They seem to the thugs or gangsters. They crowded around me. "You're a playful thing, aren't you?" The guy responded, pushing me against the wall causing me to drop my purse and dress. I glanced at them, but he placed his hand on my chin, titling my head. I struggled against him but nothing. Tears fell out of my eyes. "LET ME GO!" I screamed.

I reached into my pocket for my phone but it dropped as soon it reached my hand. It made a Thud sound.

The guy looked my way. "What we have here….a phone? Who are you trying to call, huh?"

"What do you want from me?" I cried.

"What I want…?" He reached into his pocket and took out a knife.

"My boss wants you to suffer ….." He said.

_Suffer….?_

"WHY?" I shouted, still struggling through his arms as he touched my face.

He didn't answer but just stepped in front of me. I spat at him. He screamed in disgust and hit me.

"You'll pay for that." He raised his hand, going for a swing when a hand stopped him. I looked up to see a tall familiar man. I felt relief at that moment. He's here. I fell to the floor when the guy pushed me aside.

"What the…."The guy turned around to see a man standing behind him.

"You need to know this isn't a way to treat a lady."

"Who the hell are you?"

The man smirked. "I'm someone you don't want to mess with and right now I'm not in a fairly good mood." He cocked his head, ready to fight.

The guy smirked, laughing at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm known as the Don Juan….but people also known me as Song Woo Bin, mob prince."

"Song Woo Bin…as in….?" The guy was now in utter fear.

"The one and only…." Woo Bin responded. "Right now, fear should begin to stir inside you…and you should begin to rethink your next move cuz right now I'm ready to beat the living shit out of you." He punched the guy then spun around. He looked at me. You can see the hurt and anguish in his eyes but yet at that moment there was also trust and affection. He stared straight into my eyes, reassuring me that it's going to be okay. Then a second later, he spun back and punched the guy again as the guy made a counterattack.

My eyes were beginning to feel heavy. I felt dizzy but I forced my eyes to open. I stared at him.

Woo Bin tossed the guy away, calling his men to finished the rest. Woo Bin rushed over to me.

"Ga eul..."

I made a smile as I placed my hand on his cheek."Woo Bin…."I uttered. "You're here..." I muttered.

"Yes, I am..." He kissed my forehead. "I should came faster...then..."

"Woo Bin...?"

"Yes?"

Before I could say anything, I shut my eyes collapsing in Woo Bin's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**Woo Bin's POV**

_I stared at her, feeling hopeless and weak. There was nothing I could do. It was my fault. If I wasn't so selfish, then maybe Ga Eul could live a normal mob free life. I pushed her into this world without thinking of the consequences and now because of me, because of who I am…I hurt the girl I love._

_She smiled tenderly at me as she placed her hand on my cheek."Woo Bin…." She uttered softly, almost in a whisper. _

_I smiled at her, happy that she was okay. "You're here..." She spoke._

_"Yes, I am..." I kissed her forehead. "I should've come faster...then..." I paused. I clutched my hand into fist. _

_"Woo Bin...?"_

_I looked at her. "Yes?"_

_She stared at me. She curved her lips, as she begins to open her mouth but before words could come out of her, her eyes suddenly closed and she collapsed into my arms._

"_Ga eul!" I shouted. "Ga eu!" I embraced her body closer to mines. "Wake up…."_

_I closed my eyes, holding her close to me. "I'm sorry…" I muttered, kissing her forehead again as tears fell down._

**_xxx_**

She wigged her nose slightly as she moved around in the car seat. She looked so peaceful, sleeping soundly beside me. I sighed, looking at her. "Who were they?" I mumbled.

The attack was plan. It was obviously that someone planned this but who could it be? Enemies? That's a long list…I sighed again, leaning my head against the sterling wheel. Who could it be?

I promised to protect her. I can't even keep my promise.

"Woo Bin…?"

I quickly turned to her. "You're wake…"

She nodded as she slid up against the car seat. "What happened?"

"You collapsed…." I began to say but paused. I turned my head away from her. I couldn't look at her, I blamed myself so much.

"Where are we?"

"The hospital…"

"I'm fine…..we don't need…"

"Ga Eul, you collapsed in my arms….you were attacked….for all we know…." My eyes swayed toward her. My eyes were red, full of pain and anger. I closed my eyes briefly before looking at her again. "We…I need to know if you are okay…." My voice was trembling slightly toward the end.

I could feel her eyes staring at me. "Okay…" She responded. "If that's what you want…" She raised her hand and placed them on my arm. She smiled sweetly at me. I pulled her close to me. She was startled at first but embraced me warmly in her arms.

"No matter what stay by my side…Ga Eul, I don't know what I will do if you weren't…" I couldn't finish that sentence.

"Woo Bin, no matter what I will always be by your side….I'm sorry…."

"Why are you sorry?" I cried.

"For letting you feel like you are to blame…you're not….no one is…"

"Ga eul, if I wasn't there…god know what would have happen…"

"Lucky you came in time…" she replied. "I knew you would come…." She touched my cheek.

"You knew I would…?"

She nodded. "You are my knight….therefore don't blame yourself…."

"But..."

"No…promise you won't blame yourself…." I opened my mouth to argue but… "Promise." She raised her pinky finger in front of me.

I entwined my pinky with hers and gave a soft smile. "Okay…I promise."

"Good…." She smiled warmly.

"Now we go inside…" I said, beginning to get out and rushed over to her side. She stepped out, and looked at me. Her stares were always alluring to me when her beautiful brown eyes gazed my eyes. I was always frozen by her presence. They always gave me hope but when I looked at her right at that moment…I don't see hope. I only see sorrow and pain. The attack left an impact on her, even if she hasn't noticed it yet, it's there inside her. I feared that one day she would regret ever choosing me. Can she survive living in my life, in constant danger?

She said that she will never regret and I'm not doubting her words because when she said those words, I was happy but is it right for me to be this selfish? I was blind, not thinking of danger that I am putting Ga Eul in.

Now I need to really understand the meaning of how much I can protect Ga eul….I never thought my strength in protecting Ga eul was limited. I thought it was endless….but what happened, it changed my perspectives. It was at that moment, I finally understand my father's saying, he would always say to me since I turned fifteen.

"There's always a blind spot when it comes to the people you loves, your enemies used them as bait…you get emotional when you shouldn't…your judgment get clouded….and no matter how much you try to protect them, they still get hurt….either by your enemies or by you. You need to understand that there is a limit to protecting those that you love and it's up to you to know when that limit can be your weakness or it can be a way to prove yourself…"

I will break that limit because in my heart there will be nothing that can stop me from protecting Ga Eul, no matter what…even if it kills me, there's nothing that can stop me from doing what I promise.

**XXX**

**Yi Jeong's POV**

The house was silence when I entered the room. I walked passed my mother's room to see that her lights were still on. Strange, I thought. I silently walked over to her already open door. I peeked inside to discover my mother's driver, Mr. Chang talking to her.

"Well…?" My mother spoke in her usual stern voice.

"It's was a failure, madam."

"How so?"

My curiosity awoken within me, what was going on? A failure, I thought, glancing at my mother who usually showed a calm, compose expression was now alert but only slightly before she managed to control it from showing.

"It seems we didn't predict that he would show up….we assumed he wouldn't be in the country at the time, madam. It was my fault to not calculate his arrival." Mr. Chang bent his head in shame.

What were they talking about? What failure?

I listened more.

"So you are telling me that "girl"….got away."

"Yes, madam."

My mother scoffed. "Did he talk?"

"From what I gather, he did indeed spill that someone hired him but he didn't say who…"

"Where is he right now?"

"I have some of the men tracking him down right now. I will make sure there is no trace that you were ever involved, madam."

"Good….where is that "commoner" now?"

"She's currently in Shin Wa hospital…."

My mother was silence then she turned to face Mr. Chang. "She needs to disappear from our lives….from what I could tell, Yi Jeong is still under her rotten control and it's ruining our chance of ever developing the relationship needs with Kang enterprise. She may play innocent, thinking the Song would stop me from ever touching her but she is wrong. Make sure she doesn't interfere with my son again."

"Yes, madam." Mr. Chang bowed goodbye and began to depart toward me. I hid inside another nearby door. I watched as Mr. Chang wasn't in sight anymore.

I leaned against the wall. "What happened?" I couldn't believe what I heard. What did Omma do to Ga Eul? I reached for my phone, and strolled for Ga Eul's number. I stared at screen, staring that the icon that is above the number, it was a picture of Ga Eul smiling happily. Without a moment pause I pressed call.

It rang for three seconds before it reached voicemail.

Shit.

I rushed out, grabbing my keys and drove off in a frenzy. A call was coming in as I drove down the street, in the direction of the hospital. I looked down at my phone: Ji Hoo's number appeared.

I reached for my earpiece. "I can't talk right now, Ji Hoo." I responded quickly, turning the wheel quickly.

"I'm calling to let you know that Ga Eul's in the hospital."

I pressed on the brake. _Omma…she didn't _

"What happened?"

"She was attacked. I'm calling to inform you but don't come."

"Why not?"

"Yi jeong, right now it isn't the time for you to show up….but I thought I owe you to tell you before you find out later."

"I have to go….I have to see her…."

"Yi jeong, don't."

"You know…that I can't not see her….I need to see she's okay in person….even if I get thrown out, I have to see her." I hung up, pressing on the gas.

I rushed to the hospital. I ran to the first desk. "What room is Chu Ga eul at?"

"She is in room 1102….but yo….."

I walked away, quickly searching for Ga eul's room 1102. I continued straight when I saw Woo Bin, leaving a room. _Was that her room?_ I moved closer to see Jan Di, racing down the hallway. She paused at the door, staring straight inside.

I stepped back, and hid from them. I waited until there was no one there. I took a step forward toward her room after Jan Di left. I looked inside to see Ga Eul sleeping soundly. She was badly cut on the lips and there were bruises on her legs, arms and on her forehead.

I looked at her. This is my fault. I walked closer and squeezed her hand tightly. _This is my fault_. I thought over and over. I took one last glance before departing. When I turned around, Woo Bin stood in front of me.

"Woo bin…"

He stared at me. "When did you get here?"

"A moment ago…I heard….and…."

"It's okay…I understand." He moved toward me. "Here…" I looked down to see two coffee cups. "I knew you would come so…"

"Thanks…." I took the coffee and watched at Woo Bin sat beside Ga eul. He kissed her forehead and placed the coffee on the end table. He turned his eyes to me.

I looked at him then swayed to Ga eul. "What happened?" I asked, already knowing but not in full detail.

"She was attacked a couple of block from The Café. It seems professional…." He soon became silent, never swaying his eyes from Ga eul. "They were targeting me, using Ga eul to hurt me…." He uttered.

_No Woo Bin, they are targeting me. It's my fault…._

"What make you think it was professional?"

"They weren't your average street thugs, they were hired…..but who would hurt Ga eul?"

I looked at him. I couldn't just blurt out that it was my mother. I have never lied to Woo bin in my entire life but at that moment, that is all I did.

"Don't know….Woo Bin don't go overboard."

"What? How could I not?" He huffed out. "After what happened, I will never let EVERYONE lay a finger on Ga Eul."

"I know but think of Ga eul, do you really think she wants you to avenge her like this and get caught into something that can be undone? No….she wouldn't, she would only end up hating herself. So for now just take care of ga eul, stay by her side….and I will find out who doing this."

"Why should I just stay here while you go off taking revenge?"

"Think about….what is more important right now? Ga Eul or finding out who did this?"

"You know my answer to that."

"That's why….stay here, rest. You haven't slept since last night….let me follow some leads first then we will go now there. Don't act foolish, that will only make it worst."

"Yi jeong, thanks….I apprenticed you for coming and talking some senses to me. I'm sorry for acting such a jerk to you these past months."

"Don't feel sorry….I was jerk too…..I should be one the saying those words to you instead the other way around. I'm truly sorry."

He gave a soft smile. "I can always count on you for being here…..I hate that we can't be the way we used to be…but I understand why and I understand that will be take effort and time to finally get to a stable path. I have never place any blame on you. I understand that there is resent toward me for you but I truly am happy that you still came…even though I understand the true reason for you coming." He then swayed his eyes toward Ga eul.

He squeezed her hand gently, and then in a blink, Ga eul soon began to open her eyes slowly, swaying toward Woo Bin's side. I watched as Ga Eul lighted up as soon as she saw Woo Bin. A smile was slowly developing on the corner of her lips. Her eyes sparkled lightly. She didn't say a word but just looked warmly at Woo Bin. I turned around and headed out, leaving them alone. I looked down, and felt my heart slowly aching. I walked away to only tumbling into a corner and let out the anger and sorrow that buried inside my heart.

* * *

Remember to review! Thanks alot for reading ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Hello, I'm back now writing and having free time again now that school is finally done with! YAY! Here is chapter 23. Hope you like it! If not then...next chapter will be better. The end is almost coming but not yet exactly. I want to finish this by July 28, marking the one year in which I created this wonderful story. WOW, one year have passed. Time really fly fast! I still can't believe it been almost one year. I thought i would have this story done already but you know I kept getting major writer block and Senior year came. Yeah you get the picture. Thanks to everyone who still continuing to read this. It means alot to have you guys and thanks to the new readers. I'm happy you love my story.

Enough of that now...kekeke ^^ Please read and REMEMBER TO REVIEW. THEY HELP ME WRITE FASTER!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**Yi Jeong's POV**

I tried to push it all behind me and yet no matter how much I tried to convince her that I don't love Ga Eul, she's still going out of her ways to make Ga Eul miserable. What was there left for her to destroy? I already made Ga eul experienced so much heart ached.

I sat inside my car for hours not knowing what to do. I couldn't let it slide, this time was too much. I can't bear to watch Ga eul suffer any longer…and I could let Woo Bin suffer as well. It's my fault for all of this so I have to be the one to stop it. I tried to play it my mother's way but what she did….I don't think I can just let her destroy the lives of those I love anymore.

I leaned my forehead on the steeling wheel, blasting the radio as it drowned out my tears. I hit the steeling wheel in anger as I flashed back to see Ga eul in the hospital, with cuts and bruises on her face, arms and legs. I composed myself before walking out, straightening my blazer and tie as I walked inside the hotel building.

I spotted my mother, talking to Yu Kyung and her parents. Today was the day we officially announced our engagement. It wasn't a joyful event. It was the march of my doom. I wasn't in the right mind to play the obedient son.

I walked up, smiling as if nothing in the past 24 hours had happened. My mother turned around and put on her usual fake happy smile as she leaned in closer to kiss my cheek. "Where the hell have you been?" She whispered.

"Sorry, Omma…I was dealing with something important that I didn't even bother to look at what time it was." I uttered back to her as I turned around and put on my usual charming smile. She grabbed onto my arm and pulled me around, making me facing her. I stared at her. She's not the mother I know. She's someone else entirely, someone I can't recognize anymore.

"What could be so important than your own damn engagement party?" She sneered, glancing back to Yu Kyung's parents with bright smiles and back to me. Her bright smiles disappeared as soon they reached to me.

"Like you don't know, mother…" I cocked my head at her and glared with so much detest and hate. I pushed her hands away from my arm. She glared at me, thinking I lost it entirely. Yes, she is right to think that way because any moment now I feel like exploding. I am a ticking time bomb waiting to be unleashed.

I walked over to my future mother and father-in-laws. I greeted them both. "Sorry for coming so late."

They both smiled, saying that it was okay. They retreated to the banquet room, as my mother escorted them. She looked back and gave me a stern look. I looked over to Yu kyung who was staring at me. She was beautiful that night, I have to admit but she doesn't make my heart flutter the way Ga eul always does when she swayed her beautiful brown eyes my way.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, walking toward me as she linked her arm with mines. I looked down at them, feeling that it was right. This wasn't right.

"What can you ever mean?" I asked, not looking at her. She swayed her eyes straight at me, making me have eye contract with her.

"You are more intense than usual…did something happened?" _Was I that obvious for her to notice?_

I sighed and replied. "It's nothing that concerned you…." I answered coldly. She nodded, looking hurt by my respond.

"I see….then I guess….did I do anything wrong?"

I looked at her. YES, you agreed to married me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean….what gotten into you? You promised me that if you have any doubts about our marriage you would tell me then….that way we can work something out…" she tried to put on a smile but I could tell she was struggling to be happy when she knows in her heart the reasons why I am acting this way.

"Yu kyung-ssi, can I ask you something?" I asked, turning fully to her. She titled her head and stared at me, waiting to respond back.

"Sure…"

"Why did you agreed to married me when you know perfectly well that I am in love with someone else?"

She looked at me, not alarmed by my question. She swayed her eyes away from me and answered. "Ah, I wondered when you would ask me that…..and to tell you the truth, I don't know." She stood beside me, not looking at me but toward the ground. She played with her fingers a little before swaying her eyes back toward me. "I knew that this would be a loveless marriage, since it was mostly to help our family….but once I gotten to know you, I feel that I could one day turn that dislike you harbored for me into love…" She smiled lightly, as she chuckled at that thought. "I must be a fool to believe that you would start to feel something for me but now I don't think that possible…or am I mistaken?"

"No, you are not mistaken. I can't never love you because no matter what all I see is my mother's evil plans inside of you and right now I can't bear to stand the sight of my mother so marrying you wouldn't be right. I can't have the anger and disgust that this marriage brings me to you. You are innocent in this and I am sorry if I ever make you think that way because this marriage was insufferable for me from the start. I don't think I can be the husband that you deserve to have. I will only make you miserable and that is something I can't have happen."

"So the marriage is off…"

"Yes, I'm truly sorry."

She smiled. "Don't be sorry…." She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. "I hope you can be happy So Yi Jeong that is all I wish for."

"Yu kyung-ssi, I too, hope you find that guy that is billion times better fiancée than I was ever for you." I said my goodbyes to her and walked out to hear my mother calling out to me. I blocked her out, heading outside when my mom grabbed my arm. She spun me around and slapped me.

"HOW DARE YOU EMBARSSED ME LIKE THAT? GO BACK INSIDE AND SAY YOU WEREN'T THINKING CLEARLY TO THE KANGS AND YU KYUNG."

I huffed. "I was thinking clearly, Omma….but don't you think you are the one not thinking clearly in this."

"Whatever do you mean…?"

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" I screamed.

"Lower your voice, how dare you used that tone with me?"

"WHY did you do it? It wasn't enough that I already told my soul to you but you had to do that….when she is innocent in all of this. I already cut all my ties with her, SO WHY?" I shouted, not caring if the world is looking at us. "Why did you hire those men to attack her?"

"She was loose strings that needed to be taken care of before the wedding….I have always put your interests before anyone else Yi Jeong, and she was in the way….she was dragging you away from me."

"How was she in the way omma? HUH, do you even know what she means to me? I love her…YOUR SON, SO YI JEONG LOVES HER….but you…."

"What did I do, huh?" she reached over and touched my hand. I pulled my hand away. "All the things I did were for you! She was dragging you down….she wasn't the right woman to be by your side."

"Right woman…" I scoffed. "You don't even know her to decide that Omma. She changed my life, she made me accepted myself again but you have to pull us apart. I followed your orders and abandoned her…..why can you just be happy that I willing to be miserable for you?" I cried.

"Yi jeong…."

"No, I'm done trying to reasoned with you….your fear is to lose me, just like Hyung and Appa so that why you did those things….but in the end you still going to lose me because nothing can ever makes you happy….and I'm tired of trying to convince you to stop. Your own actions, made you lose your son, not Chu Ga eul. Stay away from Ga eul, if you do anything to her….I will tear your life apart." I walked away, pushing her aside as she collapsed to the ground, crying. I got inside my car and drove to the only place I should be at, by her side.

**XXX**

**Woo Bin's POV**

I stared that the man that was behind Ga eul's attack. He was already beaten up into a pulp when I arrived. He wasn't that hard to find but he was giving us a tough time when it came to discovering who the real culprit was. I cocked my head as I sat down in front of him. The room was pit black with only a light bulb above us. My men surrounded us, giving off that aura that should make any average man shit his pant at first glance. My men were known throughout the mob world as sadistic and cruel. I have the top elite gang throughout the entire Korean mob family in Seoul. My family owns everything in the underground world. There was no one that could beat us, or mess with us. So when it got out that someone was targeting the future mob princess, no one was safe anymore.

I studied the man for a second, hiking my leg over the other. He looked at me, fear in his eyes. I sneered at him as my men continuing him make him suffer. I didn't follow Yi Jeong's advice. I can't just let this slip away from me. I need to be the one that take revenge, not him.

"Who hired you?" I asked.

He shook his head, denying to answers the question. One of my men then punched him. I asked again. "Who hired you?"

The man shook his head, denying that someone hired him and that he was the one the mastermind behind the attack. "Why?" I asked. "Why her?" I stood up in front of him. I grabbed a hold of his head and punched him. He spat out blood. "So you are telling me that it was just you and no one else?" The man nodded his head. "How come I don't believe you?" I shouted.

He didn't respond back. I turned around, walking toward one of my man. "When he talks, kill him." I uttered, heading out.

"You think you're all that just because you are his son but let me tell you….no matter what, the more you tired to convince us that you are the top boss….the more pain that pretty fiancée of yours will suffer." He uttered.

I turned, pulling out a gun and cocked it to that man's forehead. "What did you say?"

He sneered. "What? Are you gonna kill me now?"

I pushed the gun on his forehead. "You don't fear death…."

"No…."

"You don't fear me?"

"No…"

I nodded. "If you don't fear death….and me, what do you fear then?"

"I fear NO ONE, SONG WOO BIN." He spat.

"I don't believe that…human beings need to have something to fear…..therefore are you nonhuman?"

"Whatever you believe…." He sneered.

I looked at him. "Then you don't fear losing your family…." His eyes were on me. He didn't flinch but I knew what I said shook him.

"They have nothing to do with this…." He uttered.

"I think they do….since you harmed my family….why can't I do the same?"

"You're bluffing….you don't have the guts to do that."

"I don't…."

"It's not in your blood too, you're too soft."

"I think you don't really know me then….because like you, I'm nonhuman….I can destroy you bit and bit and still sleep at night….I didn't get my nickname because I'm his son. I was given the nickname "Mob Prince" because I do whatever I need to and still look like a prince….so why don't you tell me who hired you attacked her…NOW!"

"You still don't get it…even if you killed me…and killed my family, the moment I utter that name, your world will fall apart bit by bit."

"What do you mean?"

"The person that hired me was…."

**XXXX**

**Yi Jeong's POV**

"Excuse me…" I asked the nurse, standing behind the desk. She looked up and immediately dropped her pen.

"Yes…?" She said.

"Can you deliver this to that room?" I pointed to Ga eul's room, holding up a bouquet of flowers.

The nurse looked at the flower and nodded. She grabbed hold of the bouquet and marched inside Ga eul's room. I looked inside, seeing no one there. I looked around, wanting to know where she went. Did she get discharge?

The nurse came back, sitting behind desk. "Um…where did the woman staying in that room has gone…? "

"She is right now currently having some tests done for the final diagnosis."

I nodded and turned around to see Ji Hoo and Jan Di walking Ga eul over to her room. Ji Hoo helped Ga eul to her bed and walked out, heading toward me. He looked up and sees me.

"You shouldn't be here…" He stated, as he stood beside me. I looked at him.

"I didn't know I need permission to visit a friend." I uttered, looking straight at her.

"Shouldn't you be at your engagement party?"

I looked at him but didn't answer. I looked over toward Ga eul's room. She was talking to Jan Di, still laying the hospital bed. She was smiling softly to something that Jan Di said. She then glanced to her right, looking at the flower bouquet that was beside her. I smiled, seeing her brightened up. She mouthed to Jan Di, if she saw who brought them. Jan Di shook her head, stating that she didn't see who it was. Ga Eul leaned over to reach the letter attached to it. She slowly read them. I watched her gently, as she dropped her hand and looked straight at me. She stared me. I looked away and glanced at Ji Hoo. He looked tired and exhausted.

"You know he is not here…." He sighed. He sounded sad about it then it hit me. If Woo Bin wasn't here therefore he must be….

I turned at him. "Where did he go?"

"Doing what any fiancee would do when discovering the person behind the attack…"

"Are you telling me that Woo Bin found the person behind the attack?" I stood there, not knowing what to do. Ji Hoo nodded. I walked away.

"Where are you going?" Ji Hoo uttered. I didn't answer him back and headed for me car.

**XXX**

I drove to my house after searching everywhere for Woo Bin but he was nowhere to be found. Joon Pyo is now searching for him along with Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung. Jan Di was to stay by Ga Eul's side, not slipping any of this. Woo Bin must have found out. That was the only way. He's not answering his phone. He vanished in the last 30 minutes, with no trace to be found. Where could he have gone?

I walked out and scrambled into my pocket for the keys when I heard noise inside. I reached my hand on the knob, twisting it slowly as I stepped inside. I looked around the dark room. There was no one there but I swore I heard something inside awhile ago. I walked further to see him, Song Woo Bin on the floor, sitting down with a bottle of one of my scotch bottles. He swayed his eyes toward my direction, he clutched the bottled tightly. He stared at me, studying me before gradually standing up.

I walked up to him as he stumbled his way up. "Woo Bin…" I said, helping him. He pushed my hand away the moment they touched his arm. He glared at me. His eyes were red, full of confusion and anger. He knew. It was written all over his face.

"Is it truth?"

"If you are asking if my mother had anything to do with Ga eul's accident then, yes….it's truth."

His eyes stayed on me. I waited for his reaction but he then slowly placed the bottle of scotch on the table and walked away but before he was a ear shot away he turned around, staring at me.

"You know what will happen….don't you…"

"What are you going to do?"

"Whatever it takes to protect her….if that means losing you then that's what I have to do. I can't promise for your safely in this matter….and don't ever come anywhere near Ga eul, I can't let you risk her life anymore. The more you are around her the more she will get hurt. Just because you cut your mother off doesn't solve this. She needs to pay." He paused then continued a moment later. His eyes weren't his anymore. He was completely a different person now. He wasn't Song Woo Bin, my goofy, lively friend. He was now living his nicknamed as the Mob Prince. His eyes were intense. I was scared of what I made him become. "….You could have stopped her." He uttered, before walking out.

Yes, I could have stopped. I was the one who brought all of this on. If I haven't met Ga eul, then she would have a normal life, not surrounded by our constant bull.

I stared at the door, then to the scotch bottle. I grabbed it, about to throw it in anger but I paused in mid-air, flashing to everything that had happened for far. I swayed my eyes to my left and stared at small tea cup that was centered in the middle of the table, not touch. It was a light pale blue color, homemade, full of love, the first of many gifts from Ga Eul. I still have it, reminding me of our memories.

I rise the scotch bottle and placed it in my mouth, pouring it down my throat as it burns inside.


	24. Chapter 24

**Please READ and REVIEW! **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**Ga Eul's POV**

"Where's Woo Bin?" I asked, looking at Ji Hoo with worried eyes. He's not telling me something, it was obvious. Jan Di was acting funny as well, not fully finishing her sentences and always so jumpy. I stared at them. "Something's wrong, isn't?"

'Of course not!" Jan Di stated beside me, looking at me, trying to be calm and not being so obvious that there was something clearly wrong.

"I'm fine…so tell me the truth." I responded, strongly sliding my back up against the pillow.

They both exchanged looks with each other. "Ga eul, the thing is that…Woo Bin sunbae….." She started to say but paused at the end, hesitantly looking back to Ji Hoo. "He's….

My eyes focused on them. Jan Di didn't know how to say. She was stumbling on what words to use. Ji hoo stayed composed for most of the time but I could tell he was getting worry. I wanted to know so badly where Woo Bin went. I kept on thinking he is doing something wrong….I am scared that he thinks all of this is his fault and trying to redeem himself.

"Please tell me….I'm thinking of terrible things right now and you guys are scaring me….so please tell me the truth, where did Woo Bin go?"

"I don't know." Jan Di finally responded.

"What do you mean? Where did he go?" Jan Di's eyes were on the ground, not looking at me so I swayed to Ji hoo. He has to tell me. I pleaded with my eyes to him.

"He's found out the person who behind the attack." He uttered lowly.

"I knew it…" I mumbled. I looked down, looking at my ring. I touched it, twisting it around my marriage finger.

**XXX**

**Ji Hoo's POV**

I walked out of Ga eul's hospital room and reached for my phone, a missed call. It was Joon Pyo. "Yah, Ji Hoo called me back….I found him, at one of his father's night club….and he's fucking wasted."

I dialed Joon Pyo's number. After a couple of rings he answered. "Yeah…?"

"Which club?"

"His favorite one."

I sighed. "Ok, I will be there in five….did you call Yi jeong?"

"Yeah….he's on his way…..Woo Bin is more wasted than ever and he's making one hell of a fight….you will understand when you get here…" He hung up after that.

I glanced back to Ga eul's room as Jan di swayed her eyes toward me. I motioned her to come. She nodded and excused herself. She walked up to me, worried.

"What's going on? Did Joon Pyo find him?"

"Yeah…at one of his father's club." I responded.

"So he wasted?"

"Frankly yes, he is indeed wasted. Joon Pyo called for back-up….but are you going to be fine by yourself here?"

She reached for my hand and squeezed. "Don't you know who I am…" she chuckled. "I'll be fine….I will make sure Ga Eul is safe and calm and rested, she seems to be exhausted and tired lately….so you just go take care of Woo Bin sunbae and I will take care of Ga eul."

"Okay…"

She leaned up to kiss me. "Be safe and bring that idiot back to her." She wrapped her arms around me, embracing me tightly.

"I will call when I find him." She nodded and I walked away, taking off my white coat.

**XXX**

I looked inside to see him, sulking in the bar, drinking hard liquor. I walked to him. "I have the same as him." I uttered to the bartender and looked at Woo Bin who was gulping the last drops of his scotch. Joon Pyo wasn't there at all.

"Where's Joon Pyo?" I asked.

"He got a call from Jae Kyung and left vanished shouting that you were coming…."

I nodded. I waited for a minute before getting to main reason.

"She's worried, you know…" I uttered, thanking the bartender as he gave me my scotch. I gulped the whole things down my throat, as it burns. I sighed, putting the glass down.

"I didn't think things could get so complicated…." He replied back as he ordered another glass.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I found out something that I wished so much not to know….and now I'm going to a dark path because of the what I've heard…..what else can I do?"

"What is that?"

"The person behind the attacked against Ga eul…." He replied, playing his glass then finally took a sip. I took a sip as well. "It's Yi Jeong's mother." I looked at him and shock overwhelmed me.

"What?" I uttered, flabbergasted.

He took another gulp as I did the same.

After an hour passed by, I took Woo Bin home and headed back to the hospital. I walked to Ga eul's room, reading the results of the exams. Ga eul was already sleeping soundly so I quietly departed and went to the office to read the results. It was dead after five in the morning. I yawned lightly, getting my glasses out of my pocket and read the results when I froze, trying to understand what I was reading, was really the results…I checked the patient's name and it was Chu Ga eul's results. I tried to think back, trying to find clues that would explain and then it hit me. I rushed out to only find out that Ga eul was discharged from the hospital by an unknown doctor...I dialed Woo Bin's number afterward.

**XXXX**

**Ga Eul's POV**

"I can go home?" I asked surprised.

A doctor I haven't seen before nodded. Where did Ji Hoo go? "Yes, you are perfectly fine…..just need to be sure that you come back for a check-up…"

"Check-ups…? What for…?"

"Just to make sure….."

"Is it alright to leave? Ji Hoo….um Dr. Yoon said that I have to wait on the exam results before knowing what to do next."

He nodded. "I don't see why not…its states here on the paper that you are healthy and okay…I'm going to get the discharge papers for you…." He stated. I watched him, thinking something is still wrong but I decided against it and smiled lightly at him when he said I can go back home again.

**XXX**

**Yi Jeong's POV**

I stopped in front of her house, after hearing she was already discharged. I waited for her to come home at her apartment but then realized that she would probably be staying at Woo Bin's house. I started the car and drove off, thinking of going home but unknowingly I drove to Woo Bin's street and parked beside the gate. I watched the front gate and saw the usual guards. I waited a little bit, just sitting there for no reasons at all. I just wanted to make sure she was okay.

After an hour or so passed, I thought it was time to leave, when she appeared. She was walking from behind me after getting off from a taxi cab. I watched her from my rearview mirror. She seems to be by herself but if you looked closely you can spot Woo Bin's men secretly watching her from a distance. She finally walked passed my car and straight toward the gates when I decided to walked out. I stared at her for a second before presenting myself to her.

"Ga Eul…" I spoke.

She swirled around and my heart stopped to see the bruises on her. She looked at me, stunned to see me but then that stunned expression disappeared into something warmly and kind. She gave me a soft smile as she stepped closer toward me. "Yi Jeong, what are you doing here?" She asked.

I couldn't stop staring at those bruises. I couldn't bear seeing her like that. I hesitated. "I heard that you…."

"Oh…." She took one her hand and touched the bruised area. She tilted her head down then lifted it up again and stared at me. "….I remembered seeing you at the hospital but you bolted before I could talk to you…."

"Yeah….I just wanted to give you and Woo Bin some time alone and…."

"That was very sweet of you to... I wanted to thank you for the flowers….they were beautiful.""I nodded but couldn't find the words to speak. She continued to stare at me. "I don't think you came all this way just to…..what can I…what are you exactly doing here, Yi jeong?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay….and now that I have….I guess I should leave…." I turned around to depart when a hand stopped me. I looked to see Ga eul's hand on my arm. "Ga eul…?"

"I'm happy that you came, Yi jeong." I looked at her as she smiled lightly, the smile that always makes my heart flutter a million times over. "It means a lot to me…."

"With all that happened between us, I hope we can truly be….happy for each other." I placed my hand on her cheeks, wiping the tears that were beginning to form from the edge of her eyes. I leaned closer and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Goodbye Ga eul…" I said softly in a whispered. She closed her eyes, listening to my last words for her. "I'm truly for causing you so many heartaches."

"Yi Jeong…."

I smiled, not letting her say anything. "Ga Eul, promise me no matter what be happy….that is all I ever want for you." I touched her hand lightly and squeezed it. "I'm truly happy for you and Woo Bin."

"I wish you guys wouldn't fight….if it is because me….then I'm truly…"

"Ga eul, what going on between me and Woo Bin has nothing to do with you….truly. I just I….I'm to blame for everything and I don't want your forgiveness cause it's my fault that…." I stopped right there, couldn't say it to her. "Just don't forgive me." I whispered, walking away.

"Yi jeong!" She called to me but I continued to my car and drove off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review**


	25. Chapter 25

I'm back with a new chapter, sorry for the long wait. Enjoy! ^^ sorry if you see mistake, didn't get to read over.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

* * *

**Woo Bin's POV**

I stumbled inside my bedroom, wanting everything that happened today gone. I hated what I discovered. I hated what was going on inside my mind, not knowing who or what to believe anymore. I thought everything was going to be perfect but I was wrong.

I dropped my keys and phone on the nightstand, stumbling inside my bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and wearily stared at my reflection. It's not disappearing, that man's voice kept on echoing in my ear.

_The person that hired me was no other than So Seohyun._

_So Seohyun_

_So Seohyun_

_Yi Jeong's mother_

I ran my hand through my hair, water and sweat dripped from my forehead. My hand suddenly formed a fist. Anger was forming inside me….I was feeling resentment toward Yi Jeong. It always goes back to him. Ga eul will always suffer because he can never let her go in his heart and deep down inside I feared that she can't let go as well. There will always be something between them that I can't even stop.

I walked out to find my phone buzzing. I picked it up to hear Ji Hoo's worried voice over the phone.

"Woo Bin, Ga eul got discharged…."

"What? Why didn't you tell me…..where is she now? I'm on my way."

"Woo Bin wait…there's more…."

"What? What is going on?"

"I got her test results back and there is no way a doctor would discharged Ga eul without examining her again. Woo Bin listen to me, someone that isn't a staff at this hospital discharged Ga eul….a nurse told me that someone dressed as a doctor entered Ga eul's room, the nurse thought that was weird and went to find me. When she did, I was already on my way to see Ga eul and by the time we arrived, Ga eul disappeared. I went to see if she was officially discharged and she wasn't…."

"What the hell do you mean Ji Hoo? How can Ga eul be discharged without her doctor's consent? Aren't you her doctor!"

"There's more…." He said loudly. I could feel that something is worrying him and that scared me. Ji hoo paused, not knowing what to say…doesn't he know that would only make me more tense, more worry.

"What is it!" I shouted. I couldn't control it anymore.

"Ga eul is two weeks pregnant." He replied.

"What did you say? Ga eul's pregnant?" I said in shocked. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"The results just came in….but I should have known, she was feeling fatigue earlier but I thought it was from the trauma of the attack."

"I'm going to find her….cal me if she calls you or Jan Di." I grabbed my keys, rushing out as I hung up the phone. I raced down the stairs and through the hallway. I entered my car and drove out to only see her in front of the house. Ga Eul! I stopped the car, rushed out to find her talking to no other than that guy, Yi Jeong.

What the hell? I moved closer but made sure they didn't notice me.

"I'm truly for causing you so many heartaches." Yi jeong said, looking at Ga eul warmly.

"Yi Jeong…." Ga eul said, sadly.

He smiled lightly, looking at her the way he always looked at her before, the look of not wanting her to leave his side. Was he trying to take Ga eul from me? "Ga Eul, promise me no matter what be happy….that is all I ever want for you." He touched her hand lightly and squeezed it. Envy formed inside me. I clutched my hand, forming a fist. "I'm truly happy for you and Woo Bin."

I stared at him. Was he truly happy for us? Can I honestly believe him?

"I wish you guys wouldn't fight….if it is because me….then I'm truly…" Ga eul uttered softly. Does Ga eul blamed herself? No, it's not her fault.

"Ga eul, what going on between me and Woo Bin has nothing to do with you….truly. I just I….I'm to blame for everything and I don't want your forgiveness cause it's my fault that…." He stopped suddenly. He couldn't even be honest to her. He can't even tell her the damn truth. "Just don't forgive me." He whispered sorrowfully.

Does he blame himself?

"Yi jeong!" She called to him but Yi jeong didn't turn around, even though I knew he wanted to so badly. He paused for a second, almost glancing back but he stopped himself. I watched as he fought the impulse to go to her. He drove off in his car, leaving Ga Eul standing there, just staring where he drove off.

I watched her, giving her a second or two. She turned around and there she was tearing up. She sniffled away her tears and headed toward me. She didn't notice me yet. She was too much in her own thoughts to notice my presence. She stopped in front of me, noticing me at last. She stared at me, shock at first then it revolved to ease. She stared at me so vulnerable at that moment and I couldn't take it anymore. I just walked up to her and pulled her toward me, embracing her tightly. She knew I saw it and she knew I wouldn't question her. She knew it all. She knew something was off but she didn't say a word. She leaned her head softly against my chest. She was still tearing up. I could hear her fighting the tears back.

I held her close to me and remembered Ji Hoo's words: _She's two weeks pregnant_…

She doesn't know. I stared at her, noticing that she wasn't harm or anything. Who was that unknown doctor? What rights did that bastard have to discharge Ga eul?

It's strange….very strange. But right now at that moment all I care about was having Ga eul in my arms and nowhere else.

"Babo…" I muttered to her as I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "YOU can't just leave the hospital without telling anyone…."

She swayed her eyes at me. "YOU can't just disappear without telling anyone…"

"Were you worried?"

She nodded. "I heard that you found out who it was…."

"Yes…"

"And what did you do?"

"Ga eul…"

"I wish that you wouldn't but I know I can't stop you….no matter if I beg you not to, you wouldn't rest until you got your revenge….that is just the type of person you are."

"You can hate me you know….I would never hold it against you."

"I knew from the moment I said yes to you that this would be what I will have to endure in the future…so don't think I would ever leave you…" she touched my cheek. "I made a promise to you and when I said yes, I meant it. I love you and I know that I have much more to endure in the future and whether it's now or in the future, I won't regret choosing you….I'm not going to let those people get the satisfaction that they want. We are going to rise above from that incident…"

"Ga eul…"

"Woo Bin, this time just let me protect you…."

"Ga eul I'm not the one that needs protecting not when…."

"What? Why do I need protecting when you are the one that suffer the most from all of this? I can see that incident is eating you alive…you blamed yourself. You only see yourself to blame from all of this, don't you! You made not believe it but you blamed yourself for allowing me to fall for you….you hate that you didn't calculate all of this, you hate dragging me into this."

"Ga eul….…"

"Why can you admit it?"

"What do you want me to say, huh? YES! I hate the very thought that my carelessness cause you to be hurt. I love you so much that I didn't even think but just wanted you by my side. I am the one to blame for all of this….you wouldn't have been attack without for me."

"You're wrong!"

"I'm not….." I know now, Yi Jeong's mother would have just leave Ga eul alone thinking she was out of the picture never around Yi Jeong but because of me….I was the one who thought carelessly of ga eul and allow that monster, So Seohyun to harm her. Yi Jeong broke up with Ga eul because of his mother not because he didn't care for her. He was protecting her in his idiotic stupid way but I know realized the truth. All the things I did to keep Ga eul by my side only made things worse. I dragged Ga eul back to that woman's hands, allowing her to see that Yi jeong was still and forever in love with Ga eul and now I know that she wouldn't just leave anything alone now. She's going to plan something and I will be the one to stop her. This is both mine and Yi Jeong's faults. I know I can't account for Yi jeong to stab his mother in the back so I could only be the one.

"Song Woo Bin, THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT!"

"You can't know that….the person that hired those thugs were….."

"I know…"

"What do you mean you know?"

"I know who hired those guys….." She responded back.

XXXX

**Two hours earlier…**

**Ga eul's POV**

_I watched the strange doctor that discharged me as he led me to a parking lot of the hospital._

"_Excuse me but I can't help but worried that this isn't how things are suppose to be…." I muttered, thinking this was all very strange and wrong._

"_Miss Chu….please just make me do this and I will explain myself to you."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I know this may be strange but I'm here to protect you."_

"_Protect me?"_

"_Yes….you are not safe here. There's someone that wants to hurt you and I am here to make sure that you are safe from harm."_

"_Someone hired you to protect me….who is it?"_

"_I will explain…but you can't tell any of your friends…not even your fiancée." So it wasn't Woo Bin? Who could it be?_

"_Why not?"_

"_It will only bring danger to him…..now please just trust me Miss Chu."_

"_I can't trust you who I don't know your name."_

"_It's Ryu…." _

"_Where are you taking me, Ryu-sshi?"_

"_To my boss…."_

"_And who is your boss?" I asked, following Ryu to a black sedan car. The windows were tinted but I could tell there was someone inside. Ryu looked at me before knocking on the window. The window then slowly lowers, revealing someone inside but the window lower half way. Ryu-sshi whispered something to the person and then the window lowered, revealing the person. _

_I gasped in shock, staring at the person. "This is my boss…." Ryu-sshi stated. _

"_Hello my dear…." The person said, smiling warmly at me._

"_Mr. Song…." I uttered._

XXXX

"_You must have been frightened my child…."_

_I shook my head. "No at all…"_

"_I know this is very…..let's just say I could have conducted a better way for you to come see me but this was urgent. I know I shouldn't interfere but I can't just let this all slips away. You must want to know what I am saying don't you?"_

_I nodded, confused then it hit me. "You're talking about the attack aren't you, Mr Song?"_

"_Yes, I knew you were a bright young lady." He smiled. "My son's an idiot but you already know that don't you…..this attack wasn't yours or his fault….it's shouldn't have involve you but it did, sadly….this is the work of a crazy old woman who can't let her son go."_

_Crazy old woman?_

"_I'm talking about Yi jeong's mother…."_

_Yi jeong's mother?_

"_Yes, my child she was the one behind the attack…..this is very childish in a way to conduct such ill manner but then again she was always an ill-woman." He looked at me, waiting for me to take it all in then he continued. "And right now you want to know why I am telling you this….well because my son is an idiot and thinks he can take care all of this by himself. He doesn't know that the moment you became my future daughter-in-law, I have Ryu here following you and that when I discovered that ill-woman's plan. I was going to wait until I knew more but I couldn't stand it anymore. She was going to have another attack on you and when I discovered that you need to get out of the hospital right away…I've rush Ryu here to have you discharge. There was no time to get Woo Bin involve…so I took action. Sorry for that, my child."_

"_Mr Song, you don't need to feel sorry…I'm grateful that you were protecting…..and….."_

"_My child, tell me what do you wish to ask…"_

"_Why is she doing this?"_

"_I believed she thinks this is all for her child….."_

"_Yi jeong?" _

**XXX**

**Ga Eul's POV **

I stared at Woo Bin. "I know who hired those guys….." I responded, flashbacking to what Mr. Song said. Yi Jeong's mother, she did this?

"Ga eul, what do you mean you know?" Woo Bin repeated again. Woo Bin knows as well that why he is more frustrated by this. Yi jeong must have found out as well….was that the reason he showed up tonight? He waited for my replied but he knew I couldn't say it. "Then you know that it's…" Woo Bin uttered, holding my arms as I stared at him. I nodded as an answer. I couldn't say a word. I didn't want him to say it aloud either. It would only be more painful for him than it would be for me. I don't even know what to do to comfort him. I touched his left cheek and smiled tenderly.

"Woo Bin…..let's just go home." He broke out into a small smile and nodded. "We can figure anything out later….right now we just need some rest." I said, holding onto his hand tightly.

We entered the house and walked into his bedroom. We both lie down on his bed, not talking but just lie there, holding each other hands in comfort. Tonight, all we could do is just rest, tomorrow we have to decide what to do next.

**XXX**

**Woo Bin's POV**

I woke up to see Ga eul next to me, sleeping. I broke into a soft smile, looking at her tenderly. I quietly got up and reached for my phone and dialed for Ji hoo. I walked outside, not wanting to wake her up.

"Hello."

"It's me….Ga eul is here with me, thought you should know."

"That's a relief…..do you know who it was that…?"

"No not yet…..she didn't say but…."

"But…"

"She knows that it's was Yi Jeong's mother."

"How?"

"Don't know, she just knew…I don't know what to do Ji Hoo, I so badly want conflict pain to that woman but now…."

"Woo Bin, resorting to such things never works out in the end but knowing you all these years I can't stop you…."

"Ga eul said the same thing."

"We are both very smart people…..what are you going to do now?"

"I know she's not going to just stay still, she's targeting Ga eul and won't rest until she is pleased."

"What does Yi Jeong has to say about it?"

"Nothing….I told him that she needs to pay."

"And are you going to?"

"I have to…."

"This won't end good…."

"Nothing ends well these days…..either way I will lose one of them, Yi Jeong or Ga eul. I have to choose and every time I will always pick Ga eul. She matters more to me right now and he knows that. I think he knows that everything can never be the same anymore not when that woman in the picture."

"I guess there's nothing else to do…."

"Yeah there's no way to prevent it, she needs to be stop and I am going to be the one to stop her. I'll call you back….and can you come over and check on Ga eul for me?"

"Sure, I was just going to go anyway….."

"Good…I won't be here so watch her for me."

"Where are you going?"

"To finish this…." I hung up and glanced back to my bedroom. Ga eul was still sleeping. "I will make sure this end for you and for our baby…." I closed the door and walked out.

XXX

**Third person's POV**

Madam So was sitting in a dark room, waiting for the outcome of her plan to get rid of Chu Ga eul. She tapped the desk impatiently.

"Madam, she wasn't there…" A man wearing all black stated, walking toward her. Madam So glared at the man.

"What do you mean she wasn't there?"

"It seems she was discharged….." He responded. Madam So glared angrily at him.

"Damn….then proceeds to phases 3 of the plan. That girl isn't going to live while I am here. She's a thorn to my side and turned my precious son against me. She needs to pay. She is ruining anything I planned."

"Madam So, do you think you are going to far….?" The man spoke suddenly only to regret it later.

"What?" She uttered. "You think I am going too far? This isn't far enough!"

While Madam So was yelling at the man, a maid walked in. She bowed lightly and stated. "Madam. Mr. Song is here to see you…"

"Mr. Song…? Let him in, I have something to discuss with him."

"Yes madam."

"Mr. Song….? I wondered why that old fart wants to see me for….? Worry I would hurt your future daughter in law." Madam So excused the man from her and straightened up as the door opened and to her surprise it wasn't who she thought it was. Instead of a man in his fifty she was standing in front of a man that was her son age. She was amused by his presence but didn't show it.

"Well, Mr. Song I didn't think you would approach me like this not when…."

"I'm sorry to barge here uninvited but you see I have urgent matters to discuss with you."

"Well, a friend of my son is always welcome here…" She stated, offering Woo Bin a seat. Woo Bin declined and glared at her hatefully. "Mr Song, I hope you aren't here thinking you could persuade me to stop…..you fiancée needs to be taught a lesson."

"So you thought you could teach her….."

"You wouldn't understand a mother's feeling….that woman is nothing but dirt that needs to be wash away."

Woo Bin couldn't believe it. "Talking isn't going to solve this, you are right about that but let me allow you to know that you lay a finger on my fiancée, then…"

"Young man, are you threatening me?"

"It's not a threat madam it's a warning…."

"How dare you?"

"I think it's my right to do this….now if you excuse me I will be going."

"You think doing this will make me surrender to you then you are mistaken, young man."

"I wasn't thinking any of that, Madam So. I came to tell you that I will cause suffering on you or anyone that harm my fiancée." Woo Bin stated clearly then walked away, slamming the door behind him. Madam So screamed in anger a few seconds later.

**XXX**

**Ga Eul's POV**

I stared at nothing for an hour just thinking as I sat still in Woo bin's bedroom. I woke up to find him disappeared on me again. I feared from on now I would always wake up with no one beside me. I looked up when I heard footsteps. I smiled lightly as Ji Hoo walked in.

"I see you are safe." He said, walking over to me.

"You must have been worried." I replied, seeing that he had dark circles under his eyes. "Were you up all night?"

"You gave me fright you know….where….no who was it that discharged you, Ga eul?"

"Um…it's hard to say but you don't need to be worry!" I stated, noticing his worried face. "I'm safe."

"For now…..Ga eul the test results are back and…." And? "Have you been feeling drained? Vomiting in the morning?" He suddenly asked.

I stared at him. "Ji Hoo you are asking if I'm pregnant, aren't you?"

"You knew…why didn't you tell me?"

"I found out that morning but it was drugstore test and I wasn't certain….I thought it was stress from work and the wedding planning. I've never thought that it could be that."

He sighed lightly. "Ga eul…."

"So I am then…"

He nodded. "You're worried?"

I shook my head. "I'm happy….but…." I touched my belly, thinking of my baby.

"If you are worried about Woo Bin…."

"You told him didn't you?"

"You went missing Ga eul, he needed to know."

"I'm not mad…..it's just I wanted to be the one to tell him when I was certain…how long have I been….?"

"Two weeks…."

"Two weeks huh….." I smiled lightly. "Did he call you to watch over me, knowing?"

"He just wants you to be safe…." I nodded.

"He's stupid….I'm safe when he with me." I muttered, as Ji Hoo checked to see if I'm okay as well as my child. I stared ahead of me and Woo Bin stood in front of me and smiled. I smiled back. "Babo." I mouthed out to him. His expression turned sour. He pointed at himself. "Me?" He mouthed. I nodded with a slightly smile. _Just don't leave me_. I thought as I stared at him.


End file.
